Le coupable idéal
by Arcklance
Summary: Acusé du meurtre du ministre de la magie lors d'un match de Quidditch, Harry Potter, 13 ans et frère du survivant, est arrêté puis enfermé, sans procès, dans l'indifférence de ses parents. Durant sa captivité, il fait la rencontre des cousins Black, deux dangereux assassins connus pour leur allégeance à Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** première correction **AnitaBlake93100,** deuxième correction **Gwenillo** et troisième correction ****Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA : Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

 **Le coupable idéal**

 **Chapitre 1**

Dans un monde où le fantastique et la magie n'étaient auparavant que des mythes et des légendes, il existait un royaume dissimulé du commun des mortels, où enchantement et créatures imaginaires cohabitaient dans une harmonie précaire. Dans ce royaume, sorciers, vélanes, vampires, loups-garou et beaucoup d'autres créatures aussi diverses qu'incroyables essayaient de coexister en paix.

En parallèle de ce monde rempli de féeries et de merveilles, toute une population privée de la moindre goutte de magie vivait dans l'ignorance absolue. Les être peuplant cette société étaient appelée des « moldus » par les créatures magiques ; les sans pouvoirs et les destructeurs de la terre. Les moldus, même s'ils n'avaient aucun don magique, avaient en effet une imagination et une capacité de création incroyables et destructrices.

Palliant cette privation par des inventions sensationnelles et prodigieuses, ils parvenaient à reproduire par eux-même ce que la magie pouvait faire. Mais pour parvenir à ce résultat, ils avaient détruit une partie de la Terre, la faisant mourir à petit feu. L'agonie de la planète avait alors commencé à avoir une certaine répercussion sur le monde magique, obligeant ses habitants à intervenir pour mettre fin à la destruction de leur espace de vie commun.

En ces temps-là, dans une contrée bien cachée des humains, une guerre millénaire opposant les Vampires aux sorciers pour la couronne du royaume magique était déjà en cours. La guerre avait commencé au temps de Merlin, le plus grand sorcier de toute l'histoire, et avait connu de nombreuses pauses ; notamment une trêve le temps du mariage de Merlin avec la Reine des Vampires, Morgana la Sanguinaire.

Ce contrat avait symbolisé le début d'une paix précaire entre les deux peuples durant laquelle, les deux parties avaient vécu dans une sorte de statu quo qui avait semblé convenir à chacun jusqu'à la mort de Merlin. De l'union de Merlin et de Morgane, quatre enfants avaient vu le jour : deux filles, Rowena et Helga, ainsi que deux garçons, Godric et Salazar. Chaque enfant portait un pseudonyme représentant sa personnalité ; ainsi, on les surnommait respectivement Serdaigle, Pouffsouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Serdaigle pour Rowena car elle était douée d'une intelligence hors-norme et d'un savoir infini, sachant chaque détail avec la précision d'un oiseau de proie. Poufsouffle pour Helga, dans la mesure où elle était d'une loyauté frisant l'idiotie car l'aide apportée à ses amis était pour elle de plus grande valeur que la force, l'endurance ou l'audace. Gryffondor pour Godric parce qu'il était d'une témérité sans borne et que ses amis le comparaient souvent à un lion aux griffes d'or, symbole de son courage ; et enfin Serpentard pour Salazar, pour la bonne raison qu'il incarnait à la fois l'intelligence et la fourberie, les alliant comme personne pour manipuler les esprits les plus forts.

À leur naissance, deux des enfants étaient nés sorciers alors que les deux autres étaient nés vampires. Pour savoir qui des quatre princes et princesses allait prendre la succession de leur mère, cette dernière avait fait savoir à sa progéniture que celui ou celle qui parviendraient à réunir le plus de sorciers et de vampires à sa cause aurait le trône. Afin de pouvoir se départager équitablement, Rowena avait eu alors l'idée de construire une école pour les jeunes sorciers et vampires. Cette école allait ensuite être divisée en quatre maisons dont chacune porterait le pseudonyme d'un des quatre héritiers au trône.

Pour savoir où placer les enfants, un artefact magique ayant la capacité de détecter les valeurs essentielles de chaque élève aurait pour tâche de les répartir dans les différentes maisons. Cet artefact avait pour nom le Choixpeau. Quand l'école fut construite, les héritiers la nommèrent Poudlard. Chacun des quatre prétendants au trône choisit les matières qu'ils voulaient voir enseigner dans l'établissement.

Un conflit avait opposé les quatre frères et sœurs sur les bienfaits de l'enseignement de la magie noire. Après en avoir débattu durant des heures, il avait été convenu que celle-ci ne serait enseignée qu'aux élèves à partir de la cinquième année et seulement s'ils venaient à en faire la demande. Il avait été convenu entre les quatre qu'ils allaient laisser une durée de cent ans avant de prendre une décision définitive ; la durée de vie moyenne d'un sorcier étant de cinq cents ans, ils avaient ainsi largement le temps de bien faire les choses.

Le temps s'étant écoulé, le jour du décompte des élèves ayant été placés dans chacune des maisons était enfin arrivé. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu : victimes d'un odieux guet-apens, les quatre Héritiers furent piégés et tués. Les sorciers avaient porté le blâme sur les vampires et les vampires sur les sorciers. La mort des quatre enfants de la reine l'avait plongé dans une folie sanguinaire et elle avait attaqué les sorciers ; ce fut ainsi que la guerre avait repris.

Avec le temps, une rumeur selon laquelle Salazar et Godric avaient eu des héritiers avait vu le jour mais personne n'avait jamais pu savoir si cela était exact. Le conflit opposant les sorciers et les vampires avaient continué, faisant beaucoup de morts au fil du temps. Finalement, les deux communautés ne supportant plus les victimes incessantes, une trêve avait de nouveau été mise en place ; mais une fois de plus, ce semblant de paix avait été presque anéanti quand un vampire du nom de Lord Voldemort, se prétendant être l'héritier de Salazar, avait replongé le royaume dans la guerre.

Cette guerre avait cependant été mise de côté quand la terre avait été menacée d'extinction par les moldus. Une autre guerre avait alors éclaté ; sorciers, vampires et autres créatures magiques s'étaient alliés contre les moldus et avaient bien évidemment remporté le combat. Des lois interdisant aux moldus de détruire la terre avaient été promulguées et beaucoup de leurs inventions, jugées trop dangereuses pour la planète, avaient été détruites.

Parmi elles se trouvaient les moyens de déplacement, comme les voitures et les avions ; ainsi que les armes de destruction massive. Pour atténuer ces restrictions, les sorciers avaient avec réticence mis en place des moyens de transport mi- magiques, mi-moldus quand les moldus s'étaient plaints d'être confinés. Cependant, les deux mondes ne se mêlaient pas réellement et seuls les transports avaient été modifiés ; le reste était resté comme tel. Les deux parties vivaient dans un semblant d'harmonie et ne se toléraient que très moyennement.

Après que le problème moldu ait été réglé, les vampires et les sorciers avaient repris leur petite guerre. Alors que les partisans du Lord allaient être vainqueurs, le vampire avait été trahi par un de ses hommes ; ce dernier l'avait piégé en l'enfermant dans un tableau magique et l'avait caché dans un endroit connu de lui seul. Depuis, les sorciers étaient au pouvoir et avaient tout fait pour brimer les vampires, allant même jusqu'à leur interdire l'entrée de Poudlard. Mais une voyante vampire avait prédit la libération du Lord par un jeune sorcier de la lignée de Godric qui ferait alliance avec le Vampire et à eux deux, ils parviendraient à unifier les vampires et les sorciers.

En parallèle, une voyante sorcière avait prédit que quand le Lord serait libéré, il anéantirait les sorciers jusqu'aux derniers. Leur seule chance de salut viendrait d'un enfant issu d'une des plus anciennes familles de sang pur et d'une née de moldu car lui seul détiendrait le pouvoir de vaincre le Lord vampire. Laquelle de ses deux prophéties était réelle ? Seul l'avenir pourrait répondre à cette question.

Cette histoire était celle d'un jeune sorcier à la destinée hors du commun, répondant au nom de Harry James Potter. Harry Potter était le plus jeune fils de Lily et James Potter, deux des plus influents sorciers de l'Angleterre. Malheureusement, Harry était un enfant non désiré et ses parents lui vouaient une haine sans borne pour le simple pêché d'être venu au monde.

En effet, après la naissance de Dranis Potter, leur premier enfant, les Potter n'avaient plus l'envie d'en concevoir un autre. Leur petit Dranis leur suffisait amplement. Le petit sorcier avait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait pour rendre les Potter heureux, ils ne voulaient donc pas d'un autre enfant. Ils étaient parfaitement satisfaits à trois, un quatrième membre n'était absolument pas nécessaire à la famille Potter.

Mais voilà, on n'avait pas toujours ce que l'on voulait dans la vie et, deux ans après la naissance du petit Dranis, Harry Potter vint au monde. Ce fut par pur accident que Harry fut conçu par une sombre nuit d'ivresse où Lily avait omis de prendre sa potion contraceptive. Cette nuit-là, elle fêtait une nouvelle augmentation avec son mari et elle oublia de prendre la potion comme le faisait habituellement depuis la naissance de Dranis.

Et inévitablement, ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle tomba enceinte de Harry. Quand la jeune maman s'aperçut de l'imprévu, elle songea bien naturellement à mettre fin à sa grossesse mais la magie de l'enfant l'en empêcha. Par la suite, elle et son mari firent tout leur possible, tout au long de la grossesse et mirent tout en œuvre pour se débarrasser du bambin non désiré mais rien n'y fit ; il avait semblé que le jeune Potter était voué à venir au monde.

Ainsi, neuf mois plus tard, Lily mit au monde un adorable petit garçon aux yeux verts et à la chevelure sombre. L'enfant était charmant et très calme mais, ne voulant pas s'occuper de lui et ne souhaitant pas diminuer le temps qu'elle passait avec son Dranis, la jeune mère eut l'idée de placer le nouveau-né chez sa grande sœur, Pétunia. Il se trouvait que la sœur de madame Potter avait des envies d'enfants mais son corps était incapable de les lui combler.

Son désir était tel, qu'elle avait même surmontée sa haine et son dégoût de la magie pour demander de l'aide à sa sœur honnie. Mais cette dernière lui avait ri au nez en lui rappelant toutes les méchancetés qu'elle avait eues à son encontre quand elle avait été déclarée sorcière et pas elle par les renifleurs. Lily n'avait eu aucune pitié à envoyer bouler sa grande sœur à cette époque-là.

Elle lui avait fait comprendre que si elle désirait tant un enfant mais qu'elle était incapable de le concevoir par ses propres moyens, elle n'avait qu'aller faire la demande auprès du bureau de la cohésion pro-sorciers/moldus. La cohésion pro-sorciers/moldus (CPSM) était un groupe de sorciers et de moldus qui prônaient le mélange des deux cultures et l'entraide. Ils souhaitaient que les sorciers s'investissent plus dans le monde moldu au lieu de seulement se satisfaire de les aider avec les transports.

Comme par exemple : faire en sorte que les sorciers mettent à la disposition des moldus leurs médecines bien plus efficaces que les leurs. Mais évidemment, la grande majorité des sorciers refusaient même d'y songer ; pour eux, les moldus ne méritaient guère leur bonté après avoir failli détruire leur planète commune et s'être entre-détruits pendant de si nombreuses années.

Donc, sans se soucier de l'accueil qu'elle allait lui réserver, Lily porta son fils chez sa sœur. La jeune maman ne prit même pas la peine de demander son accord, elle se contenta de déposer son fils sur le pas de la porte en laissant un petit mot explicatif à côté de lui.

Quand Pétunia trouva l'enfant, elle le chérit immédiatement. Elle oublia tout ce que sa sœur lui avait dit comme méchanceté et éleva l'enfant avec son mari comme s'il avait été le leur. Les premiers temps furent difficiles pour le jeune couple à cause des accidents de magie de l'enfant mais, après s'y être habitués, l'élever avait été un plaisir.

Trois ans après que Lily ait déposé Harry devant la porte de sa sœur, Pétunia tomba enfin enceinte. La jeune femme avait pensé, avec raison, que c'était grâce à la présence de Harry que ce petit miracle était survenu. En effet, la magie de l'enfant avait accordé ce vœu à la jeune femme pour la remercier de prendre aussi bien soin de son maître. Après la venue au monde de son fils Dudley, alors que l'on aurait pensé que son amour pour Harry allait être diminué, celui-ci avait bien au contraire augmenté.

Tout alla bien dans la petite vie de la famille Dursley jusqu'au soir du onzième anniversaire de Harry. Ce soir-là, une lettre de Poudlard arriva chez eux. Harry avait été inscrit à sa naissance - comme tous les sorciers de la Grande-Bretagne - dans la plus célèbre des écoles de magie. Une date et une liste de fournitures avaient été jointes à la lettre d'acceptation.

Le lendemain matin, Vernon, sa femme, Dudley et le petit Harry se rendirent au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures du jeune sorcier. En chemin, ils croisèrent la famille Potter, qui ne leur jeta même pas un regard. Harry ne fut pas triste de ce manque de reconnaissance et de cette ignorance car il avait déjà une famille qui l'aimait.

Les Dursley passèrent donc la journée à faire les magasins en discutant et riant joyeusement. Harry fit ce jour-là l'acquisition d'une belle chouette blanche comme neige, d'une baguette magique et de costumes sorciers. Le matin de son départ, toute sa famille l'accompagna à la gare et grâce à l'intervention d'une famille de roux, ils trouvèrent l'entrée de la gare magique. En effet, ce passage était toujours dissimulé aux moldus, par peur d'attentats des anti-sorciers et créatures magiques qui avait vu le jour avec les années.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry monta dans le train et se trouva une place dans un compartiment vide. Sa famille moldue ne lui ayant jamais caché qui il était réellement, Harry avait déjà une très bonne connaissance du monde dans lequel il venait de faire son entrée. Il connaissait le système des maisons et leur réputation. Il savait aussi que les Potter, sa famille de sang, avait toujours été répartie dans la maison de Gryffondor. Lui-même pensait qu'il allait terminer là-bas au vu de son tempérament.

Quelques minutes après que le train se soit mis en route, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement. Un groupe de garçons, tous environs âgés de treize ans, apparut devant l'encadrement de la porte. Un parmi eux se démarqua et le toisa avec curiosité.

-C'est donc toi, dit-il en scrutant Harry de la tête aux pieds. C'est étrange, tu leur ressembles bien plus que moi et pourtant, c'est moi qu'ils ont choisi. Ne trouves-tu pas cela amusant ? demanda le garçon à l'intention de Harry.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lui dit Harry en se détournant de lui pour reprendre la lecture qu'il avait commencée avant leur intervention.

\- Ne fais pas semblant, petit frère, je sais tout de toi. Lui dit encore le garçon.

\- Et moi, je ne sais rien de toi et je m'en porte comme un charme ! Je n'ai pas de grand frère mais un petit frère. Lui répondit Harry froidement.

Le jeune sorcier ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec sa famille sorcière. Ils l'avaient abandonné comme un vulgaire morceau de pain moisi, il n'allait donc pas chercher à les connaître. C'était injuste pour son grand frère qui n'y était pour rien mais il ne voulait absolument pas traîner avec un membre de la famille Potter. Harry se mura donc dans le silence et fit comme si le groupe ne se trouvait pas avec lui. Dranis quitta le compartiment au bout de cinq minutes passées à être ignoré par son petit frère.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il souhaitait faire sa rencontre et il avait tant imaginé la façon dont elle allait se dérouler qu'il fut presque anéanti par le rejet froid et catégorique du garçon. Ce fut presque les larmes aux yeux qu'il partit loin de son glaçon de frère. Lui qui avait imaginé que celui-ci allait être heureux qu'il veuille bien de lui ! Il en avait eu pour ses frais mais, foi de Potter, il n'allait pas abandonner.

Le jeune Dranis n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ses parents s'étaient débarrassés de son jeune frère. Quand l'enfant avait surpris une conversation entre sa mère, son père et leur ami M. Remus Lupin au sujet d'un certain Harry Potter, il avait fait des recherches en croyant que c'était un de ses ancêtres mais il n'y avait aucun Harry dans les livres de la famille. Il n'avait découvert l'existence de Harry que par un pur hasard, sur la tapisserie où étaient transcrits magiquement tous les Potter.

Ce fut là qu'il s'était rendu compte que Harry n'était pas un ancêtre mais son jeune frère. En comprenant cela, il avait couru voir son père et avait demandé des explications. Son père lui avait crié dessus pour la première de fois de sa vie et lui avait demandé de ne plus jamais parler de Harry car ce n'était pas son fils.

Lui, qui avait toujours voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur, avait été choqué et déçu par son père. Depuis, il avait attendu avec une grande impatience la venue de son frère à Poudlard pour qu'il puisse enfin faire sa connaissance.

LCI

Quand le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard en Écosse quelques heures plus tard, la soirée était bien avancée ; le gardien de l'école, un demi-géant prénommé Rubeus Hagrid, vint chercher les premières années. Il demanda aux nouveaux élèves de prendre place dans différents petits bateaux magiques qui se trouvaient sur le lac. Les bateaux les menèrent à un immense château hérissé de tours pointues, flamboyant de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé, perché au sommet d'une montagne.

Après être descendus des embarcations, Harry et les autres jeunes de son âge attendirent qu'une vieille femme à l'air peu commode vienne les conduire dans une grande salle avec un plafond très élevé qui reproduisait le ciel réel sur sa voûte. Quatre grandes tables étaient alignées les unes à côté des autres, faisant face à une autre table où étaient installés les professeurs et le directeur.

Ensuite, un vieux chapeau rapiécé se mit à chanter une chanson un peu ridicule qui éclaira les nouveaux arrivants sur son rôle et décrivit les qualités des différentes maisons, ce qui eut pour effet de rassurer les enfants. Puis, quand il eut fini, la femme à l'air revêche invita chaque élève de première année à s'avancer par ordre alphabétique et à s'asseoir sur un tabouret où elle les coiffait du vieux chapeau. Selon leurs aptitudes, le Choixpeau de son nom les répartit dans les quatre maisons.

Quand le tour de Harry fut venu, un silence de mort se propagea dans la grande salle. Comment cela se faisait-il que le nouveau porte le nom des Potter ? Était-il un cousin éloigné ou bien un enfant illégitime de James Potter ? Alors que Harry traversait la salle avec un air d'indifférence et en n'accordant aucun regard ni aux élèves ni aux professeurs, les murmures se poursuivirent dans son sillage.

Il prit place sur le tabouret alors que la femme posait l'artefact magique sur sa tête. Une minute passa, deux, cinq et au bout de la dixième, alors que tous commençaient à se faire du souci et que les murmures qui s'étaient tus lorsqu'il s'était assis avaient repris, le Choixpeau hurla haut et fort : "SERPENTARD" ! Un silence de mort accueillit cette annonce avant que des cris d'indignation ne se fassent entendre.

-Vampire ! À mort le vampire ! Fut le cri que poussèrent en cœur les élèves et même certains enseignants, avec rage et haine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** première correction **AnitaBlake93100,** deuxième correction **Gwenillo** et troisième correction ****Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA : Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

 **Le coupable idéal**

 **Chapitre 2**

Harry fut pris de frayeur suite à la clameur remplie de haine que l'école entière dirigeait dans sa direction. Il regarda autour de lui avec appréhension. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi l'appelaient-ils « Vampire » ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, ses parents biologiques étaient tous deux des sorciers. Des sorciers qui avaient une place de choix dans la société. Donc, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le traitait de vampire, les pires ennemis des sorciers. La guerre opposant les deux races était connue de tous, même des Moldus. Harry n'avait jamais compris le pourquoi de cette guerre et rien de ce qu'il avait lu à ce sujet ne l'avait renseigné sur le sujet. Tout ce qu'il avait pu découvrir durant ces lectures fut que les vampires et les sorciers se vouaient une haine ancestrale. En somme, rien du tout.

Pour en revenir à l'accusation de vampire, Harry ne comprenait pas la raison de celle-ci. En effet, le jour où sa mère, Pétunia, lui avait révélé qu'il n'était pas son fils biologique mais celui de sa petite sœur, Lily Potter, Harry avait été comme foudroyé. La femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde disait qu'elle n'était pas sa vraie mère. Pourquoi lui avouait-elle cela maintenant ? Est-ce que cela voulait-il dire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus ? Ou qu'elle l'aimait moins que son petit frère Dudley ? Qu'elle allait le mettre à la porte maintenant qu'elle avait un enfant bien à elle ? Qu'elle allait l'envoyer loin d'elle, auprès de celle qui l'avait porté dans son ventre mais abandonné sans un regard en arrière ? Tant de questions étaient passées dans l'esprit du petit garçon de sept ans que, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à pleurer.

Pétunia l'avait immédiatement pris dans ses bras et réconforté tout en répondant à toutes les questions qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir énoncé à haute voix. Il avait fallu une dizaine de minutes pour que la Moldue parvienne à calmer Harry. Ensuite, inlassablement, elle lui avait dit encore et encore, combien elle était heureuse de sa venue dans la famille. Elle l'avait assuré que, même si elle n'avait porté que Dudley dans son ventre, Harry était tout autant son fils que ce dernier. Elle avait fini en lui disant combien elle l'aimait. Rassuré, Harry avait posé quelques questions sur les Potter sans vraiment chercher à les rencontrer. En effet, Pétunia ne lui avait rien caché des raisons qui avaient poussées ces derniers à l'abandonner car elle voulait lui éviter une grande souffrance en l'apprenant de leurs bouches. Harry, même s'il l'avait toujours nié, avait été peiné de découvrir la vérité sur les Potter. Il s'était fait un devoir de ne jamais montrer ses réels sentiments à qui que ce soit à ce sujet. Le jeune sorcier ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié.

Pourtant, il n'avait pu se retenir de faire quelques recherches sur ces derniers ainsi que sur le monde magique avant son entrée à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il avait fini par apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait sur ses parents biologiques, les sorciers et les créatures magiques, Harry s'était promis de ne jamais approcher les Potter et encore moins de leur demander quoi que ce soit car il avait compris que cela ne servirait à rien. Même apprendre l'existence de son frère Dranis n'avait rien changé à sa décision. Autre chose que Harry avait comprise au fur et à mesure de toutes ses lectures sur le monde magique, c'était que les faibles et les pleurnichards ne faisaient pas long feu dans ce monde. Celui qui voulait survivre dans cette société raciste et intolérante ne devait jamais, jamais laisser paraître ses émotions devant qui que ce soit, surtout pas sa peur. C'était la conduite que Harry s'était juré de suivre. Voilà pourquoi il balaya d'un revers d'une main imaginaire la panique qui tentait de le submerger suite à la vague de haine dirigée vers lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à calmer la frayeur qui l'avait pris, il releva le menton et prit la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez bouffé ce matin pour dire ça mais je ne suis pas un vampire, déclara Harry de sa petite voix enfantine, pourtant pleine d'assurance.

Le jeune sorcier n'éleva pas la voix, cependant sa phrase fut entendue de tous et elle ramena le silence dans la grande salle.

\- Menteur, hurla une voix provenant d'une des tables ! C'est bien connu que tous les vampires sont des menteurs. Il ment, moi je vous le dis ! C'est un vampire. Débarrassons-nous de lui avant qu'il ne nous attaque et ne nous vide de notre sang pendant notre sommeil.

\- Arrête de raconter des conneries Ron. Tout le monde sait que les vampires ne boivent pas de sang mais s'abreuvent de l'énergie vitale des gens, dit Dranis Potter à son voisin de table.

Le jeune Potter n'était pas très content du comportement de son ami. Harry était son frère de sang, il ne pouvait donc pas être un vampire. S'il y avait des vampires dans la famille, il le saurait.

\- Tu veux plutôt dire qu'ils se nourrissent de sexe, intervint un autre élève qui se trouvait près des deux jeunes sorciers.

\- Je ne vais pas me lancer dans cette discussion avec toi, Dean. Parce que d'un, je ne suis pas un vampire. Et de deux, je n'en ai jamais rencontré un. Ils se sont tous terrés dans leurs citadelles volantes après la défaite de Lord Voldemort.

\- Waouh ! Mec, t'arrives à dire son nom sans trembler, s'exclama Dean avec une pointe de respect. Tu n'as pas peur de la malédiction ?

\- Ce n'est qu'un nom, Dean, et comme le dit souvent le professeur Dumbledore : _« La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même »_. Et puis, cette histoire de malédiction n'est qu'une histoire.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu es notre sauveur, dit Dean avec sérieux. C'est parce que tu écoutes si sagement les conseils du vieux bouc.

\- Je ne suis pas « votre sauveur ». D'ailleurs, on ne sait même pas si cette histoire de prophétie est réelle ou pas, râla Dranis.

\- On ne sait pas si elle est vraie ou fausse mais une chose est certaine : tu corresponds à la description de l'élu qui sauvera les sorciers des méchants vampires et de leur Lord.

\- Ça suffit ! s'énerva Dranis. Tu sais très bien que je n'aim…

\- Mais vieux, il a été réparti à Serpentard ! Seuls les vampires sont répartis dans cette maison, même du temps des fondateurs, coupa Ron, la bouche pleine.

\- Et tu sais ça parce que tu y étais peut-être, lui rétorqua Dranis avec froideur.

Le jeune sorcier aimait son ami mais parfois, il était d'une telle bêtise, qu'il lui donnait envie de lui mettre une droite.

\- Pourquoi tu es si énervé ? D'habitude, tu es le premier à te méfier des autres. Alors, pourquoi prends-tu sa défense ?

\- Parce qu'au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Harry est mon petit frère.

\- Cela n'empêche pas. Il peut très bien avoir des gènes de vampire, tu ne sais rien de lui ni de comment il a vécu.

\- Même si je ne sais rien de lui, comment pourrait-il en être un ? Que je sache, ni ma mère ni mon père ne sont des vampires.

Alors que les deux jeunes gens avaient cette discussion, toute la grande salle l'avait suivie. Ce ne fut donc pas très étonnant que des murmures interrogatifs sur le pourquoi Harry ne vivait pas avec ses parents et sur pourquoi personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui parcoururent la grande salle. Quoi qu'il en soit, les révélations de Dranis sur son lien de parenté avec Harry avaient fini par apaiser les esprits et la répartition reprit son cours. Harry se dirigea donc vers la table des Serpentard et s'y installa tranquillement. Le jeune sorcier n'eut aucun mal à se trouver une place car la table était vide. Il était le seul occupant.

Après que le dernier élève fut réparti, le repas fut servi. Harry mangea en silence et ne prêta aucune attention aux messes basses des autres tables. À la fin du repas, un homme tout de noir vêtu, mince, aux cheveux gras et noirs, au nez crochu et au teint cireux s'avança vers la table des Serpentard, enfin du Serpentard. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du jeune sorcier qui n'avait pas remarqué son avancée vers lui. Harry posa son regard sur le nouvel arrivant et le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Le sorcier le laissa faire en lui rendant l'appareil. Quand Harry finit son observation, il eut un sourire en coin. L'homme avait tout de l'image que les Moldus se faisaient d'un vampire. Harry aurait été prêt à mettre sa main à couper qu'effectivement, il en était bien un. Comme si le sorcier pouvait lire dans ses pensées, celui-ci lui rendit un sourire presque invisible.

Ensuite, d'une voix bourrue, il se présenta comme étant le professeur Snape, le directeur de la maison des Serpentard, avant de l'inviter à le suivre. Harry fit ce que l'homme lui demanda. Le professeur le mena dans les sous-sols de l'école, là où se situait la salle commune des Serpentard. C'était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond en pierre brute. De ci et de là, on trouvait des lampes rondes et verdâtres qui étaient suspendues à des chaînes, une cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures compliquées, quelques fauteuils en cuir de couleur noire également ouvragés ainsi que des crânes et d'autres objets semblables qui conféraient à la pièce un aspect très peu chaleureux. Harry se sentit un peu intimidé par l'apparence de la pièce, pourtant, il se sentit immédiatement chez lui.

\- Soyez le bienvenu dans la grande et noble maison de Salazar Serpentard, Mr… Potter, lui dit le professeur Snape.

On aurait dit qu'il vomissait plus qu'il ne prononçait le « Potter ». _Tiens_ _, on dirait qu'il ne porte pas les Potter dans son cœur,_ nota Harry. _Je pense que je vais l'apprécier_ , se dit-il. En effet, lors de ses recherches sur ses parents biologiques, Harry avait découvert que ces derniers étaient presque considérés comme des rois. Cela avait quelque chose en rapport avec une prophétie. Harry n'en savait pas plus. Et franchement, il ne tenait pas à savoir. Comme si le sorcier adulte pouvait lire ses pensées, celui-ci lui dit en esquissant un sourire en coin.

\- En effet, je ne porte pas les Potter dans mon cœur. James Potter en particulier. Savez-vous, jeune sorcier, que vous êtes son portrait craché ?

\- J'en ai bien peur, se lamenta Harry.

Le jeune sorcier se rappelait d'à quel point il avait été dépité lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de cette ressemblance malheureuse. Lui qui voulait tant se dissocier aux Potter, ça avait été un coup très dur de réaliser à quel point il ressemblait à son géniteur. Il était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas changer son patrimoine génétique d'un coup de baguette.

\- Effectivement, cela est très regrettable, approuva le professeur Snape.

\- Vous lisez mes pensées ! accusa Harry, après cette nouvelle remarque.

\- C'est exact, répondit Snape sans la moindre honte.

\- Vous n'essayez même pas de nier ! s'offusqua Harry.

\- À quoi bon, puisque vous et moi connaissons la vérité ? répondit Snape sur un ton narquois. De plus, votre esprit est aussi facile à pénétrer qu'un couteau dans du beurre, ajouta-t-il nonchalamment.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire ! s'exclama Harry avec indignation.

\- Si vous ne souhaitez pas que n'importe qui s'invite dans votre tête, vous n'avez qu'à apprendre à fermer votre esprit, lui rétorqua Snape sans la moindre pitié.

\- Et comment je m'y prends pour le faire ? demanda Harry avec irritation, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire que décidément, il aimait bien cet étrange professeur.

\- La bibliothèque de Poudlard possède un rayon très bien fourni sur la magie de l'esprit. Il est vraiment regrettable qu'aucun des idiots qui infectent ce château n'ait pensé à le visiter, se désola Snape. Je vous laisse découvrir seul votre dortoir, dit-il ensuite. Installez-vous où vous voulez et si vous avez des questions, cette porte mène à mon bureau qui est relié à mes appartements.

Il tourna ensuite les talons. Alors qu'il était sur le point de franchir la porte, il se retourna vers Harry et lui dit.

\- Vous avez raison, j'en suis bien un.

Sans donner l'occasion à Harry de lui poser des questions sur cette annonce énigmatique, il s'en alla. Harry ne mit que quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il retournait. Son professeur était donc un vampire. C'était intéressant à savoir. Tout en visitant son immense dortoir, il se demanda si les élèves et les professeurs étaient au courant de la nature du professeur Snape. En tout cas, une chose était certaine, dès qu'il aura l'occasion, il irait faire un tour à la bibliothèque.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En quittant le dortoir des Serpentard, Snape se dirigea vers les grandes portes de l'entrée de l'école de magie. Il franchit ces dernières en s'assurant de ne pas être vu. Ensuite, il prit la direction de la forêt. Il y pénétra sans la moindre hésitation. Il marcha durant de longues minutes avant de s'arrêter devant un grand arbre se trouvant au cœur même de la forêt. Il alla s'adosser au tronc et attendit. Son attente ne fut pas bien longue car, à peine eut-il le temps d'adosser son dos à l'arbre, qu'un homme blond se matérialisa silencieusement devant lui.

\- Alors ? Est-ce que c'est bien lui ? demanda le blond sans perdre une seconde en mondanité.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Lucius, lui répondit ironiquement Snape. Je vais bien, merci. Et toi, comment te portes-tu ?

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de faire celui qui est offusqué par mes manières ! Je te rappelle que tu as fait de la goujaterie - comme le dit si souvent ma tendre femme - ta marque de fabrique. Alors ? L'est-il oui ou non ?

Snape lança un regard impénétrable à Lucius avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je n'en suis pas encore certain mais cela se pourrait bien.

\- Comment ça, tu n'en es pas certain ? Ce n'est tout de même pas compliqué de déterminer si c'est lui ou non le compagnon destiné du Lord, dit Lucius. Il est bien de la lignée du Prince Godric ?

\- Déterminer si c'est bien lui n'est pas aussi facile que tu sembles le croire, râla Snape. Il est bien de la lignée du Prince Godric. C'est la première chose que j'ai vérifiée quand je l'ai vu.

\- Donc, c'est vraiment un Potter ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais ces sorciers. Alors qu'il nous est si difficile à nous, les êtres magiques, de concevoir une descendance, eux se sont empressés de se débarrasser de leur progéniture sans un regard en arrière. C'est vraiment désolant.

\- James et Lily ont toujours étaient des sorciers atypiques.

\- Tout de même, je me demande lequel des deux a pu soumettre l'idée de placer l'enfant chez des Moldus, s'interrogea Lucius à haute voix.

\- Sans doute que l'idée venait des deux. Pour avoir côtoyé Lily durant une grande partie de son enfance, je sais qu'elle ne désirait pas d'enfant. En fait, si elle avait eu le choix, elle n'aurait pas enfanté. Mais comme elle devait donner un héritier à Potter, elle n'a pas pu faire autrement. Quant à James, d'après ce que m'a un jour dit le Cabot, ce dernier ne désirait pas d'enfant non plus. Cependant, pour obtenir le titre de Lord Potter et le garder, il devait obligatoire donner un héritier avant ses vingt-cinq ans s'il ne voulait perdre son héritage au profit d'un cousin. La naissance de Harry n'a dû être un enchantement pour aucun des deux.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas mis fin à la grossesse ?

\- C'est ce que je me demande. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Sans cela, Harry ne serait pas né.

\- Tu sembles apprécier ce jeune sorcier contrairement à tes habitudes. Et cela, alors même que tu viens à peine de le rencontrer. Sans oublier que c'est un Potter, souligna Lucius. Cet enfant doit avoir quelque chose de particulier pour que tu puisses passer outre son nom et en venir à le tolérer.

\- Je ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement, le détrompa Snape.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Il semble être le genre de personne avide de connaissances et qui sait se servir de sa tête, contrairement aux microbes qui pullulent à Poudlard. Sais-tu qu'il a compris que j'étais un vampire contrairement aux professeurs de cette école et qu'il a été placé à Serpentard ?

Il dit cette dernière phrase avec ce qui semblait être de la fierté. Il y avait de quoi car cela faisait des années qu'il n'y avait plus eu de répartition dans cette maison qui, bien qu'elle n'ait accueilli majoritairement que des vampires, avait aussi eu son lot de sorciers. Lucius détailla son ami de longue date durant une longue minute, avant de se dire que cela ne servait à rien d'aller plus en avant sur le sujet car, même s'il était évident que Snape appréciait le petit sorcier, celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir le reconnaître. Connaissant le caractère de ce dernier, lui faire admettre reviendrait à faire dire à un sorcier que les vampires étaient supérieurs à eux. Ce qui était pratiquement impossible. Ce fut pourquoi il recentra la conversation sur ce qui l'avait amené dans cette forêt au milieu de la nuit.

\- Quand penses-tu pouvoir en être certain ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Cela peut aussi bien prendre des jours, des semaines ou alors des mois et même des années. C'est impossible à prévoir.

\- Pourtant, tu as dit qu'il était de la lignée du Prince.

\- Tout comme l'est le jeune Dranis.

\- Donc, il se pourrait qu'il ne soit pas celui que nous attendons, se désola Lucius.

\- Il se pourrait bien mais j'ai espoir qu'il puisse l'être.

\- D'où cela te vient-il ? questionna Lucius.

\- Il s'est rendu compte de mon intrusion dans sa tête en plus de ma nature de vampire, lui révéla Snape.

\- C'est extraordinaire ! s'exclama Lucius. La seule personne capable de s'apercevoir de ta présence est notre Lord. Même Dumbledore est incapable de te détecter lorsque tu pénètres son esprit. Il doit vraiment être incroyable. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu l'apprécies autant. Il serait vraiment dommage si, au final, il s'avère qu'il n'est pas celui que nous attendions car il nous faudra l'éliminer.

\- En effet, ce serait vraiment dommage.

\- Comment comptes-tu faire pour déterminer si c'est bien lui le compagnon du Lord ?

\- Je vais faire en sorte de réveiller complètement les gènes du Prince qui sommeillent lui car ils sont bien plus développés chez lui que chez son frère. Ensuite, je lui ferais passer le test de l'épée de Gryffondor. S'il parvient à retirer cette dernière, nous aurons notre réponse.

\- Comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour éveiller les gènes du Prince ? questionna Lucius, impressionné par les machinations de son ami.

\- J'ai déjà commencé en le dirigeant vers la magie de l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il doit apprendre à organiser ses pensées.

\- En quoi cela va-t-il aider au dégel des gènes ?

\- La méthode la plus sûre de parvenir à nos fins est de faire de lui un Animagnus. Savoir organiser ses pensées est l'une des étapes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** première correction **AnitaBlake93100,** deuxième correction **Gwenillo** et troisième correction ****Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA : Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

 **Le coupable idéal**

 **Chapitre 3**

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de son frère ainé Dranis Potter. Un frère qu'il était finalement venu à considérer comme tel au milieu de sa deuxième année. En effet, après plusieurs tentatives d'approche de ce dernier et après une discussion avec sa mère adoptive, Pétunia, Harry avait fini par donner une chance à Dranis. Cela n'avait pas était facile et ils avaient dû faire beaucoup d'efforts pour se comprendre mais, finalement, un lien aussi fort que celui qui unissait Dudley à Harry s'était noué entre eux. Dranis tenait maintenant une place très importante dans le cœur de son jeune frère. C'était pourquoi la trahison de ce dernier lui faisait si mal à cet instant.

Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois ? Comment pouvait-il le regarder droit dans les yeux et mentir aussi honteusement ? Comment ? Comment ? Comment ? La question ne cessait de se répéter à l'infini dans la tête de Harry. Plus il se la répétait, plus sa colère montait en lui. Lorsque Dranis cessa de parler, la colère de Harry n'avait plus aucune limite. Sans les menottes qui bridaient sa magie, son frère serait déjà mort. Et là, ils pourraient tous le mettre en prison pour meurtre. Un vrai meurtre cette fois. En fait, ils pourraient même l'inculper pour plusieurs meurtres car, s'il pouvait encore utiliser sa magie, il ne se contenterait pas de tuer Dranis mais il étendrait la tuerie à ses géniteurs, Lily et James Potter.

Tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les débats du tribunal sorcier, Harry repensa à ce qui l'avait conduit dans cette salle et sur cette chaise. Tout avait commençait une semaine plus tôt. Poudlard venait de rouvrir ses portes afin d'accueillir les élèves pour une nouvelle année. La troisième pour Harry et la cinquième pour Dranis. Ce soir-là, après la répartition et le festin de début d'année, Dranis avait accosté Harry et lui avait donné un billet pour le match final de Quidditch qui devait se dérouler durant le week-end. C'était un match international qui opposait la Bulgarie à l'Angleterre. Harry avait développé une passion pour ce sport, au grand désespoir de Snape - avec qui il avait lié une étrange amitié qui n'avait rien avoir avec un lien professeur/étudiant mais tout à voir avec celui d'apprenti et mentor - et avait sauté de joie en remerciant son frère en le prenant dans ses bras.

Dranis avait souri de satisfaction avant de dire bonne nuit à son petit frère. Pendant toute la semaine, Harry n'avait pas cessé de parler du match à venir avec Dranis et les amis de ce dernier qui étaient devenus en quelque sorte ceux de Harry aussi. Les seuls que ce dernier avait pour tout dire. En effet, non seulement Harry avait un caractère distant mais son appartenance à la maison du Prince Salazar, doublé du fait que les Potter l'avaient renié, avaient fait que personne n'osait s'approcher de lui. Le rejet des élèves n'avait pas la moindre importance pour Harry car il se suffisait à lui-même. De plus, il avait sa famille et son frère. Donc, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Pour en revenir à ce qui avait conduit Harry dans ce tribunal, attaché comme une bête furieuse sur une chaise qui l'empêchait d'atteindre sa magie, il fallait revenir un peu dans le temps. Plus précisément, à ce fameux match de Quidditch.

Le match avait eu lieu le samedi en après-midi. Harry, accompagné de son frère et des amis de ce dernier, se rendit sur le lieu où devait se dérouler la rencontre. Dranis ayant une place à part au sein de la société sorcière, ils furent placés sous la même tente que le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Oswald Fudge. Dranis et Harry n'étaient pas très heureux de partager leur tente avec ce dernier mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. En effet, les billets de Dranis étaient en réalité un cadeau du ministre de la magie. Ce dernier, depuis quelques temps, faisait tout son possible pour se rapprocher du sauveur désigné du monde sorcier. Il ne manquait donc pas une seule occasion pour bien se faire voir de ce dernier. Ce ne fut donc pas une grande surprise que ce dernier envoie plusieurs billets en première classe pour le match, quand il apprit la passion de Dranis pour le sport sorcier,. Au début, Dranis avait pensé à retourner les invitations mais Ron était parvenu à lui faire changer d'avis.

Le sorcier avait été moins enthousiaste à l'idée de proposer à Harry de venir avec eux car il ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur. Effectivement, Ron était jaloux du rapprochement qui s'était opéré entre les deux frères. Ce dernier avait tout fait pour mettre fin à cette approche sans résultat. Ce fut donc à contrecœur que Ron avait accepté que Dranis invite son jeune frère au match. La journée avait bien commencé et le match avait été époustouflant. Malheureusement, l'Angleterre avait perdu mais les adolescents avaient été heureux du match. Avant de retourner à Poudlard, ils avaient décidé d'aller prendre un verre au Chadron Baveur, quand Fudge avait retenu Dranis. Celui-ci avait un mot à lui dire. Le jeune sorcier avait accepté de parler avec le Premier ministre uniquement pour ne pas paraître impoli après le fabuleux cadeau que ce dernier lui avait offert.

Harry, en compagnie des amis de son grand frère, était parti attendre ce dernier à l'extérieur de la tente. Au bout de dix minutes d'attente, le sorcier était retourné dans la tente pour voir ce qui retenait son frère. Ce qui s'était passé ensuite avait fait regretter à Harry de ne pas avoir attendu patiemment la venue de son frère avec les autres. Avec une douleur au cœur, il se remémora la scène qu'il avait découverte dans la tente à son retour. Il se rappela du corps sans vie de Fudge étendu au pied de son frère. Dans la main de ce dernier, une main dégoulinante de sang, se trouvait un couteau couvert d'un liquide écarlate. La première pensée de Harry avait été : pourquoi un couteau et pas une baguette ?

Dranis avait posé un regard indéchiffrable sur lui. Ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes et il tremblait comme une feuille. Sans chercher à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer, Harry avait couru vers son frère et l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui demandant s'il allait bien. Il lui avait ensuite retiré le couteau des mains pour éviter de se blesser ou que son frère ne se blesse lui-même. Pendant ce temps, comme une litanie infinie, il n'arrêtait pas de dire : « Il a voulu me tuer ! Il a voulu me tuer ! » Quelques secondes après avoir dit cela, une dizaine d'Aurors avaient débarqué dans la tente.

Ensuite, les événements s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse vertigineuse. Harry avait été arrêté puis enchaîné sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. On l'avait ensuite conduit dans une cellule où il avait dû attendre plusieurs heures avant que deux Aurors en compagnie de James soient venus le voir. Et là, sans lui donner la possibilité de se défendre, il avait été accusé du meurtre du ministre. Harry avait bien tenté de leur dire que ce n'était pas lui. Qu'il n'y était pour rien du tout. Que quand il était arrivé, le ministre était déjà mort aux pieds de son frère. James l'avait accusé de mensonge et interdit d'appeler son fils, frère, car il n'était pas un Potter. Il avait ensuite ajouté à l'intention des Aurors que Harry n'était qu'un menteur et certainement l'assassin au vu de la manière très moldue employée pour commettre le crime. Et Harry avait été élevé par des Moldus.

De plus, avait-il ajouté pour convaincre les Aurors de ses allégations, Harry avait été placé dans la maison du Prince Serpentard. Une maison qui n'accueillait que des vampires ou bien des partisans de ces derniers. Il avait fini sur un : « Je suis si honteux d'avoir contribué à la venue au monde d'une telle abomination. J'espère que vous ferez le nécessaire pour l'empêcher de nuire à quelqu'un d'autre ». Ensuite, sans un regard en arrière, il avait quitté la cellule en compagnie des Aurors convaincus que Harry était bien l'assassin de Fudge. Le jeune sorcier avait hurlé que ce n'était pas lui et proposé de passer sous Veritaserum pour prouver son innocence mais rien de ce qu'il avait pu dire n'avait été pris en considération. Il avait été enfermé sans possibilité de voir qui que ce soit.

Le voilà quelques jours après le match, assis sur cette chaise dans le tribunal sorcier. Jusqu'à la dernière minute, Harry avait pensé que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'on allait finalement venir le sortir de là. Mais aujourd'hui, en entendant son frère de sang, son frère en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance, venir affirmer devant cette assemblée de sorciers qu'il l'avait vu porter plusieurs coups de couteau au ministre, l'espoir qu'il avait si désespérément entretenu s'était envolé. Le procès ne dura que quelques minutes à peine à la fin duquel Harry fut jugé coupable et condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban. Le sorcier, âgé alors de treize ans, devint le plus jeune sorcier ayant reçu une telle peine à ce jour.

Sous les regards indifférents de ses parents biologiques et celui coupable de son grand frère, il fut amené en direction de l'île où il allait passer le reste de sa vie. La seule pensée qu'il eut en tête à cet instant fut pour sa famille moldue. Comment allaient-ils tous prendre la nouvelle ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient au moins mis au courant de son incarcération ? Avant que les Aurors ne l'amène à la salle des transports magiques destinée aux prisonniers, Snape parvint à s'approcher de Harry et à lui glisser ces mots : « Je vais faire mon possible pour te sortir de là alors ne perds pas espoir. En attendant, utilise ce que je t'ai appris durant ces deux dernières années pour garder ton esprit sain. »

Suite à ce jugement, le titre de futur Sauveur des sorciers de Dranis devint encore plus important. À celui-ci, on ajouta celui de Survivant. Les journaux relatèrent avec de nombreux détails, comment le jeune sorcier était parvenu à arrêter avec bravoure et au péril de sa vie, un partisan des vampires qui venait de tuer le ministre de la magie. Une semaine après l'emprisonnement injuste de Harry, James Potter fut promu ministre de la magie par intérim en attendant les prochaines élections pour en désigner un nouveau.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alors qu'on conduisait Harry en prison, une lettre portant le cachet du ministre de la Justice Magique fut délivrée par un hibou aux Dursley. La lettre les informait, sans rentrer dans les détails, de l'emprisonnement de leur fils adoptif, Harry James Potter. Pétunia crut mourir à la lecture du document. La mère de famille perdit même connaissance à la fin de sa lecture. Son époux, Vernon Dursley, accourut auprès d'elle quand il la vit tomber dans les pommes. Après avoir placé sa femme sur le canapé, il se saisit de la lettre et la parcourut en vitesse. Ses mains tremblèrent comme des feuilles lorsqu'il lut la dernière phrase.

Son fils avait été condamné à une lourde peine de prison sorcière, une peine ferme et sans voie de recours d'après le courrier qu'il venait de lire. Le plus dramatique dans cela, c'était qu'ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi il était condamné. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour le sortir de là car ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser derrière les barreaux. Quand Pétunia reprit connaissance, elle demanda à son mari si elle avait rêvé la lettre ou bien si c'était bien la réalité. Vernon fut au regret de lui confirmer que le courrier était bien réel. Après quelques minutes passées à digérer la nouvelle et à se poser des questions, Pétunia alla s'habiller pour se rendre chez sa sœur Lily. Pour cela, elle se rendit chez sa voisine, Arabella Figg, une Cracmole, une femme née de parents magiques mais dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques.

Elle se rendit donc chez elle afin de lui demander si elle pouvait utiliser sa cheminée pour se rendre chez les Potter. Effectivement, à chaque fois que Pétunia avait besoin de parler à sa sœur, elle le faisait par l'intermédiaire de la cheminée de cette dernière. C'était Lily qui lui avait révélé que la vieille femme mordue de chats était une Cracmole. Madame Figg avait, comme d'habitude, permis à Pétunia d'utiliser sa cheminée. Comme les Potter n'étaient pas chez eux, Pétunia avait dû attendre près de trois heures avant de pouvoir rencontrer sa sœur. Étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait se rendre au manoir Potter alors que ces derniers étaient absents, elle avait dû attendre tout ce temps chez Madame Figg.

Quand elle put finalement parler à sa sœur, cette dernière lui avait dit avec une froideur glaciale que la saleté qui avait colonisé son utérus contre son gré avait assassiné le ministre de la magie. Pétunia lui dit que son fils n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Il était incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Elle ajouta que Harry pouvait paraître froid et insensible mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un masque. Elle connaissait son fils et celui-ci n'était pas un meurtrier. Lily lui rétorqua qu'elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien son ''enfant'' qu'elle le croyait car c'était bel et bien un assassin. Avant que Pétunia ne puisse dire un mot, Lily lui certifia avec indifférence, que Harry soit coupable ou non, celui-ci n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à sa condamnation. James et elle allaient y veiller afin de lui faire regretter de s'être approché de leur fils, Dranis. Ensuite, avec une joie malsaine, elle lui décrit les conditions de détention ainsi que les gardiens d'Azkaban. Lorsqu'elle se tut, Pétunia était devenue blanche.

C'était impossible. Harry ne pouvait pas rester dans un endroit pareil. En comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucune aide à attendre de sa sœur, Pétunia se tourna vers le CPSM afin de leur demander de l'aide pour sortir son fils de là. Elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour venir en aide à son fils, et cela, quitte à utiliser des moyens illégaux ou même faire un pacte avec le diable. Ce fut en quelque sorte ce qu'elle fit ce jour-là en pénétrant dans les bureaux du CPSM

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 ** _Quelques heures avant l'arrestation de Harry._**

Snape, pour ne pas changer, était de mauvaise humeur. Non seulement, il venait de mettre fin à un délicieux repas ayant des formes à damner un saint comme disaient les Moldus mais, en plus de ça, il devait rencontrer le Cabot. En somme, les deux choses qu'il détestait presque plus que James Potter et son père. Lui, qui avait eu tant de peine à obtenir cette journée de congé, le voilà obligé de la sacrifier. Le Cabot avait intérêt à avoir une excellente raison d'avoir mis fin à son repas. Il avait tout intérêt à lui trouvé une ou un remplaçant pour se faire pardonner la perte de son savoureux plat. Ce fut donc d'un pas rageur et de mauvaise grâce qu'il se rendit au rendez-vous donné par le Cabot.

Snape pénétra dans la chambre d'un hôtel miteux se situant dans les bas-fonds de Londres du côté moldu. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre mais, pour le vampire qu'il était, Snape voyait aussi bien que s'il s'était trouvé dans parc au milieu de l'après-midi. La pièce comptait une chaise en bois, une table de la même matière et un lit double. Les meubles, ainsi que les rideaux et draps étaient, d'après Snape, bons à jeter. Étendu dans le lit et complètement nu, un homme de vingt-cinq ou vingt-sept ans, grand et mince, avec des cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules et des yeux gris, promenait avec nonchalance, sa main droite le long de son membre dressé fièrement. Lorsque Snape pénétra dans la chambre, l'homme planta son regard rempli de concupiscence dans celui froid et presque indifférent du maître des potions en poussant de petits soupirs de plaisir.

\- Que me veux-tu Black ? demanda Snape d'une voix un peu enrouée. J'espère que tu as une très bonne raison pour m'avoir fait venir, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Salazar ! Si ce Cabot l'avait fait venir pour tenter de le séduire une nouvelle fois, il allait faire de cet idiot de la pâtée pour dragon !

\- Évidemment que j'ai une très bonne raison ! répondit Black. Je ne tiens pas à revivre la même expérience que la dernière fois, ajouta-t-il tout en continuant ses vas et vient sur sa longueur. Même si je dois dire que je me suis finalement très bien amusé, poursuivit-il avec un sourire coquin. Les vieilles femmes moldues ont des idées incroyablement affolantes, le savais-tu ? termina-t-il sur un clin d'œil.

Snape poussa un long soupir en regrettant l'époque bénie où Black faisait tout son possible pour lui pourrir la vie, voire même le tuer. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour revenir à cette époque ! Enfin, il ne voulait pas vraiment revivre son adolescence car c'était l'une des périodes les plus horribles de toute sa vie, mais à force de se faire harceler sexuellement par ce Cabot sans manière, il en venait à souhaiter le voir redevenir cet enfoiré de Gryffondor qui haïssait tant les vampires, alors qu'il en était un lui-même. Snape n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le Cabot tenait tellement à le mettre dans son lit lui, le vilain demi-vampire, alors qu'il pouvait avoir qui il voulait avec le physique qu'il avait. En effet, Sirius Black était sans contexte, l'homme, le vampire le plus séduisant que Snape connaissait. Et cet apollon s'était mis en tête de faire de lui son compagnon.

Même si Snape était très flatté par les tentatives grossières de ce dernier pour le convaincre et qu'il était aussi très tenté de se laisser séduire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était peut-être une autre blague de Sirius ou bien un pari que ce dernier avait fait avec un de ses amis. Cela l'empêchait de donner une chance au vampire de sang pur. Ça, mais aussi son manque de confiance en son physique, le faisait douter des intentions Sirius. Qu'un si bel homme puisse être intéressé par un être aussi peu séduisant que lui était tout bonnement impensable. Ce qui était étonnant avec le manque de confiance en son physique, c'était que mis à part avec Sirius, Snape ne le ressentait avec personne d'autre.

En effet, le demi-vampire était un séducteur invétéré qui plaisait énormément aussi bien aux hommes qu'aux femmes. Enfin, quand il se donnait la peine de faire un effort de courtoisie. Chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il devait se nourrir une fois par semaine comme tous les vampires quand leurs gênes vampiriques s'éveillaient à leur majorité. Effectivement, contrairement aux idées reçues, les vampires ne se nourrissaient pas de sang mais de sexe. Plus précisément, du plaisir sexuel de leurs partenaires, un peu comme les Succubes. Sauf que contrairement à ces derniers, eux ne tuaient pas leurs partenaires. Il fallait savoir que les vampires mangeaient des aliments normaux mais devaient obligatoirement se nourrir d'énergie sexuelle pour ne pas perdre leur force et rester en bonne santé. Cela étant dit, revenons à Snape et Sirius.

\- Black, je ne suis pas d'humeur alors dis-moi ce qui est aussi urgent et qui ne pouvait pas attendre, ordonna Snape en faisant tout son possible pour garder ses yeux loin du membre et de la main de Sirius.

\- J'ai appris que tu étais proche du fils non désiré des Potter, dit finalement Sirius en retirant sa main de son sexe. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Et si c'est le cas ? dit Snape au lieu de lui répondre.

\- Il se pourrait qu'il soit en danger, déclara Sirius après avoir poussé un soupir d'exaspération.

\- En danger ? questionna Snape.

\- Je ne suis pas au courant de tout mais, hier, en revenant d'une soirée organisée par un ami loup-garou…

\- Lupin, je suppose, devina Snape. Tu sais, tu peux dire son nom, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus de suite si tu le fais, ajouta Snape.

\- Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais que tu me sautes dessus, souffla Sirius.

Snape fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la déclaration de Black. Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre.

\- Donc, je disais qu'en revenant d'une soirée, j'ai surpris une conversation. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu identifier les protagonistes.

\- Et quelle était la nature de cette conversation ? questionna Snape.

\- Il était question de tuer le fils des Potter et de faire passer le meurtre pour un acte terroriste moldu.

\- Lequel des fils est visé ? demanda Snape avec un calme dont il était loin de ressentir.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais comme j'ai entendu dire que tu étais proche du plus jeune, je me suis dit que tu voudrais être au courant.

\- Tu as eu raison. Merci Black, dit Snape avec difficulté car il n'avait pas l'habitude de remercier les gens. Autre chose ?

\- Oui.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Eh bien, je me dis qu'une telle information mérite une petite récompense, dit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Une petite récompense ? … Et que désires-tu en échange ?

\- Pourquoi pas une petite gâterie.

La porte de la chambre claqua violemment. Sirius rigola avant de dire pour lui-même tout en reprenant ses va-et-vient sur son sexe.

\- Tu peux courir aussi longtemps et aussi loin que tu veux mais un jour tu seras à moi.

Lorsque Snape quitta la chambre, il se rendit directement chez Lucius. Malheureusement, ce dernier était de sortie. Snape décida donc de l'attendre au manoir car il devait absolument lui faire part de ce que le Cabot venait de lui dire. Le potionniste avait une intuition. Cette intuition lui disait que c'était Harry qui était visé. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : quelqu'un était au courant de leur projet. Quelqu'un savait pour le Lord et pour Harry. Si c'était bien le cas, il fallait découvrir qui c'était et combien ils étaient. Mais avant tout, il devait trouver un moyen de garder Harry en sécurité. Lucius ne rentra chez lui que deux heures après l'arrivée de Snape. Quand il trouva celui-ci dans son bureau en train de l'attendre, il lui sauta dessus.

\- Mais où étais-tu donc passé ? Cela fait une heure que je te cherche partout !

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je suis chez toi, répliqua Snape. Tes manières ne vont pas en s'arrangeant, mon ami, ajouta Snape très mécontent de la manière très moldue qu'avait son ami de le secouer comme un pommier.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de débattre sur mes manières car il y a urgence.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Snape devenu sérieux.

\- Il a été mis aux arrêts, dit Lucius.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Potter. Harry Potter.

\- Pardon ! Mais pour quelle raison ? s'étonna Snape.

\- Il a tué le ministre de la magie.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?! s'écria Snape, incrédule.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** première correction **AnitaBlake93100,** deuxième correction **Gwenillo** et troisième correction ****Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA : Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

 **Le coupable idéal**

 **Chapitre 4**

Harry regarda l'homme en face de lui d'un œil critique. L'homme, le vampire plutôt, était beau, grand et mince, avec des cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules et des yeux gris. Le vampire semblait avoir le même âge que son professeur de potions, Severus Snape. Donc, Harry dirait qu'il devait être au milieu de la vingtaine. À côté de ce dernier se trouvait une réplique exacte du vampire, seulement un peu plus jeune de deux ou trois ans. Les deux frères - car le jeune sorcier n'avait aucun doute là-dessus au vu de la forte ressemblance des deux - observaient Harry avec insistance. Ils le faisaient avec tellement d'insistance que le jeune sorcier pensa avoir à faire à deux autres primates ayant des vues sur son corps juvénile.

Harry se prépara mentalement et physiquement à les accueillir. S'ils voulaient son corps, ils allaient devoir se battre pour l'obtenir car Harry ne comptait pas se laisser faire sagement. Non, il n'allait certainement pas leur faciliter la tâche. Il allait leur opposer une si grande résistance qu'ils finiraient par abandonner, se dit Harry pour se donner du courage. Il devait être fort pour empêcher que ce qui s'était passé le soir de son arrivée ne se reproduise plus jamais. Non plus jamais ! Il ne laisserait plus ça arriver. Il préférait de loin la mort que de revivre ça. C'était trop. C'était vraiment trop. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter une nouvelle fois. Même s'il était parvenu par il ne savait quel miracle à éviter que le pire ne se produise, il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir la peur et l'impuissance qui l'avaient envahi ce soir-là. Plus jamais.

Alors qu'il se disait cela, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Il sentit poindre le début d'une crise de panique mais il la combattit vaillamment et la tua dans l'œuf avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire de dégâts. Ragaillardi par cette petite victoire, Harry se sentit plus serein. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Voilà ce qu'il se dit avant de prendre son courage à deux, de se lever et de s'avancer en direction des deux frères. Les deux vampires le regardèrent s'avancer vers eux en souriant.

\- Pourquoi me fixez-vous ainsi depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry avec fermeté, les yeux braqués dans ceux du plus vieux des frères.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question, lui répondit le vampire en souriant avec amusement.

\- Comment ça ? questionna Harry avec confusion.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour voir que nous te regardions ? interrogea le vampire un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

\- J'ai vu que vous me regardiez, lui expliqua Harry.

\- Et comment as-tu su que nous vous regardions ?

\- Eh bien, en vous regardant, répondit Harry qui ne voyait pas où voulait en venir son interlocuteur.

\- Voilà ! s'exclama l'autre. C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est toi qui nous regardais et non le contraire. Car, comment aurais-tu su que nos yeux étaient posés sur toi si toi tu n'avais pas déjà tes yeux posés sur nous. Donc, ce n'est pas nous qui te regardions mais bien toi qui nous regardais. De ce fait, c'est à moi de te demander pourquoi tu nous regardais ?

Harry dévisagea le vampire avec incrédulité. Il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ?!

\- Ce que vous venez de dire est insensé, finit par déclarer Harry.

\- Pas du tout ! protesta l'autre. C'est tout à fait sensé et logique de mon point de vue. C'est toi qui nous regardais et pas le contraire.

C'était quoi cette logique de merde qu'il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre, soit dit en passant ? se demanda Harry en son for intérieur. Le jeune sorcier fut tellement confus par la déclaration absurde du vampire, qu'il en oublia la peur qui tapissait encore son cœur.

\- Vous êtes fou, conclut Harry à haute voix après quelques secondes de silence. Les Détraqueurs ont fait très vite avec vous on dirait. Si vous êtes dans cet état après seulement une semaine passée ici, je me demande dans quel état vous serait au bout d'un mois.

\- Je ne suis pas fou, démentit le vampire. Je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit je peux te l'assurer, ajouta-t-il.

\- Tu vois Sirius, je ne suis pas la seule à penser qu'il te manque quelques cases en moins, dit l'autre vampire d'une voix dure et un peu sèche.

La voix pouvait aussi bien appartenir à un homme qu'à une femme tellement elle était neutre malgré sa dureté et sa sécheresse. Harry porta son attention sur le propriétaire de la voix. Un instant ! Venait-il de dire ''LA SEULE'' ou bien avait-il mal entendu ? Le vampire qu'il prenait pour un homme serait en fait une femme ? Poussé par la curiosité, le regard de Harry se porta au niveau de la poitrine du second vampire. Ce fut seulement là qu'il remarqua le léger renflement de celle-ci. _Effectivement_ , se dit-il, _c'est bien une femme et nom un homme_. Après cette constatation, il observa de plus près la vampire. Cette dernière, tout comme son ''frère'', était grande. Sa mâchoire était forte avec des lèvres minces étirées en un sourire arrogant et dédaigneux, qui semblait être une marque de fabrique chez elle.

Elle possédait des cheveux bruns semblables à ceux de son ''frère'' mais, alors que ceux de ce dernier étaient fins et s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses épaules, les siens étaient longs et épais. Tandis que ceux du vampire mâle semblaient être très bien entretenus, ceux de la femme, malgré leur brillance, étaient décoiffés et négligés. Harry se rendit aussi compte que, contrairement à sa première déduction, la vampire semblait avoir quelques années de plus et non des années en moins. Cela étant noté, Harry reporta son attention sur celui que la vampire venait d'appeler Sirius. Ce dernier était en train de répondre à la remarque désobligeante.

\- Alors cela doit certainement venir du temps que je passe avec toi, ma chère cousine. Ta folie doit être contagieuse comme ne cesse de dire Lucius quand Narcissa a le dos tourné.

Donc, ils sont cousins, releva Harry. Encore une erreur de déduction de sa part. Son séjour dans cette maudite prison commençait-il à lui ronger le cerveau ? se demanda-t-il avec peur. Merlin ! Tout, mais pas ça ! Son cerveau en plus de sa magie était la chose la plus importante pour lui après sa famille Moldue. S'il venait à perdre l'un ou l'autre, c'était certain, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

\- Je ne suis pas folle, stupide Gryffondor ! répliqua ladite cousine en le fusillant du regard.

\- Dit celle qui proclame à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle est un homme piégé dans le corps d'une femme, marmonna Sirius suffisamment fort pour que Harry puisse l'entendre.

\- Je ne le prétends pas, rétorqua sa cousine, je ne fais qu'annoncer un fait. Je suis bien coincée dans le corps d'une femme à mon grand désespoir.

\- Et à quel moment cela est-il arrivé au juste ? Quand tu étais dans le ventre de ta mère ou bien lorsque tu en es sortie ? se moque Sirius.

Une fois de plus, la vampire fusilla son cousin du regard en portant la main vers l'endroit elle devait sans douter porter sa baguette habituellement.

\- Magie a certainement du se tromper de corps lorsqu'elle a permis ma création, cracha la vampire avant de s'éloigner du mur où les deux cousins étaient adossés pour se diriger vers le fond de leur cellule commune, là où ils se trouvaient tous à cet instant.

\- Allez Bella, ne boude pas et reviens, dit Sirius en rattrapant la vampire par le bras. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il par la suite.

Pour une fois, Sirius l'était car il savait à quel point sa cousine souffrait de cette situation. Dans son esprit, elle se voyait vraiment comme un homme piégé dans le corps d'une femme. D'après ce que Sirius savait, cela avait commencé à son plus jeune âge. En fait, sa tante lui avait un jour dit que, dès qu'elle avait su parler, la première chose que Bellatrix avait dite à sa mère avait été : « Je suis un garçon, pas une fille. ». Cela avait fait rire tout le monde sur l'instant mais lorsqu'en grandissant elle avait continué à le dire encore et encore, plus personne ne riait. Les parents de Bella avaient amené cette dernière consulter un médicomage spécialiste des défaillances mentales enfantines mais celui-ci n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal. Mais comme son oncle et sa tante avaient insisté pour que le médicomage soigne leur fille, celui-ci avait prescrit plusieurs potions qui devaient aider à la rendre ''normale''. Il allait de soi que les potions n'avaient pas marché car Bellatrix n'avait jamais cessé de proclamer être un homme. Bref, tout ça pour dire que le sujet était très sensible.

Bellatrix résista un peu avant de consentir à retourner à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé Harry. Le jeune sorcier les suivit du regard sans dire un mot. Lorsque les deux adultes furent à ses côtés, il se demanda pourquoi il était resté à les attendre. C'était stupide, se dit-il ensuite tout en pensant qu'au moins, il n'aurait pas à craindre une attaque sexuelle venant de l'un de ses deux compagnons de cellule. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas des deux précédents, se remémora-t-il avec un frisson de dégoût et de frayeur. Déjà ça de pris, souffla-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil soupçonneux en direction de Sirius. Il chassa rapidement les images de la tentative de viol dont il avait été victime le soir de son arrivée à Azkaban. Ce jour-là, il avait eu la peur sa vie. Sans l'intervention salutaire et impromptue des gardiens de la prison, les Détraqueurs, Harry aurait subi l'impensable. Malheureusement, même s'il avait pu éviter que le pire ne se produise ce soir-là, il gardait un traumatisme si profond que, dès qu'il se trouvait en présence d'autres personnes, il était pris d'une frayeur presque irrépressible.

Harry secoua la tête pour faire disparaître les dernières images de cette soirée maudite pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le présent. Il centralisa donc toute son attention sur en le détaillant une nouvelle fois avec un peu plus d'insistance, Harry se dit qu'il devait absolument garder un œil sur lui. Effectivement, Sirius avait un je ne sais quoi qui poussait Harry à rester sur ses gardes. En vérité, cette méfiance lui venait d'une des nombreuses leçons de Snape. La leçon en question était que tous les vampires sans distinction avaient besoin de se nourrir sexuellement une fois toutes les semaines pour rester en bonne santé mentale, physique et magique. Cela allait faire une semaine que les deux vampires étaient là. De plus, plus Harry regardait Sirius, plus il avait l'impression que ce dernier correspondait un peu trop et étrangement à la description que Snape lui avait faite de l'archétype même du vampire libertin, obsédé, sans gêne ni manière, qui ne connaissait pas ce que le mot pudeur voulait dire ; et qui ne pouvait résister à la tentation de planter son grossier pieu dans le premier trou venu - cette partie, Harry ne l'avait pas vraiment comprise.

De même, le soulagement qu'il ressentit en comprenant que Bella était une femme venait aussi d'une des leçons de son professeur de potion. En effet, Snape lui avait un jour dit que certaines femmes vampires pouvaient tenir presque deux semaines sans se sustenter de sexe, toutefois c'était des cas extrêmement rares. Même si c'était rare, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être très heureux de découvrir que l'autre vampire était en fait une femme. C'était idiot de se dire ça car une femme vampire restait aussi dangereuse qu'un vampire mâle mais il ne pouvait retenir le sentiment de soulagement qui s'était installé en lui en comprenant qu'il n'avait à se soucier que d'un homme et non de deux. Il devait néanmoins rester sur ses gardes, se dit-il, car même si c'était une femme, elle restait tout de même une vampire. Une vampire soumise, comme son cousin, à ses instincts primaires. De plus, sa mère Pétunia lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des femmes car elles étaient bien plus vicieuses que les hommes.

\- Alors petit sorcier, que fait un bébé tel que toi dans un endroit pareil ? Aurais-tu refusé d'aller au lit à l'heure ? questionna soudainement Bella en sortant Harry de ses pensées.

Le jeune sorcier foudroya la vampire du regard. Non mais elle se moquait de lui ou quoi ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, finit néanmoins par répondre Harry.

\- Arrête de l'embêter Bella, reprocha Sirius en invitant Harry à s'asseoir avec eux. Je suis Sirius Black et voici ma charmante cousine ou devrais-je dire, cousin, Bellatrix Black, se présenta ensuite Sirius.

\- Que font des vampires dans une prison sorcière ? demanda Harry sans rendre la pareille.

\- Incroyable ! Il est aussi doué que nous l'a dit Snape, souffla Bella, très impressionnée.

\- Parce que tu doutais de lui ? s'étonna Sirius. Pourtant, il n'est pas du genre à surestimer ou même à complimenter quelqu'un, même si ce dernier le mérite.

\- Oui mais tout de même. Venant de lui, je pensais que… Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il comprenne aussi rapidement ce que nous sommes. Même tes anciens ''amis'' pensent encore que tu n'es pas un vampire. Que tu n'es même pas un Black mais un enfant illégitime ou adopté par ma tante et mon oncle. Sans oublier que même le Grand Dumbledore, malgré toutes ses allégations, est incapable de reconnaître un vampire d'un simple sorcier. Alors qu'il parvienne à nous démasquer aussi vite est vraiment exceptionnel.

\- Vous connaissez Snape ? questionna Harry avec intérêt.

\- Effectivement, nous le connaissons. C'est même lui qui nous a demandé de nous faire arrêter afin de venir de tenir compagnie le temps qu'il trouve un moyen de te faire sortir de là, répondit Sirius en souriant largement.

Son sourire était si éclatant que Harry se demanda si ce dernier avait conscience qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans l'une des prisons les plus redoutables de tout le monde sorcier.

\- Il vous a demandé de vous laisser enfermer et vous, vous avez simplement accepté ? interrogea Harry.

\- Parfaitement, acquiesça Sirius tout aussi souriant.

\- Mais vous êtes idiots ma parole, asséna Harry sans pitié. Idiots ou complètement fous parce qu'il faut bien être l'un ou l'autre ou même les deux à la fois pour accepter de se faire enfermer dans un endroit pareil en sachant ce que vous êtes et vos besoins.

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre mais cet imbécile ne m'a pas écoutée, dit Bella en fixant méchamment son cousin.

\- Pourtant, tu as accepté de suivre l'imbécile que je suis, lui rappela Sirius.

\- Tu es l'héritier Black triple idiot, il était de mon devoir de te suivre afin de protéger tes arrières, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Je sais me débrouiller seul, tu le sais, lui répondit Sirius. De plus, si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, Regulus pourra toujours prendre ma place.

\- Certainement pas ! Regulus ne prendra jamais ta place. Tu es l'héritier et tu le resteras ! asséna immédiatement Bella.

\- Pourquoi ne peut-il prendre ma place ? Il a pourtant reçu la même éducation que moi au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose.

\- Parce que Regulus a un rêve et je tiens à ce qu'il le réalise.

\- Je savais que tu l'aimais bien plus que moi, dit Sirius sur un ton larmoyant.

\- Tu te trompes mon cher cousin, détrompa Bellatrix avec un sourire arrogant.

\- Ah ! Donc, tu m'aimes plus que lui, s'exclama Sirius avec confiance.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- Hein ?! Pourtant…

\- J'aime Regulus, ce qui n'est pas le cas avec toi. Je ne fais que te supporter.

\- Tu es cruelle, dit Sirius en portant la main à sa poitrine d'un geste théâtrale.

\- Pas cruelle. Juste honnête, rectifia Bella.

Harry suivit l'échange avec amusement. Leur petite chamaillerie lui rappelait étrangement ses petites prises de bec idiotes avec son petit frère. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent parce que Harry ne pouvait pas rester longtemps fâché avec Dudley, sans oublier qu'il ne pouvait presque rien lui refuser, mais il leur arrivait parfois de se disputer. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment de vraies disputes mais quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu aux chamailleries des deux cousins Black. Penser à Dudley lui fit mal au cœur. Il retint difficilement la larme qui voulut s'échapper de son œil droit. Penser à Dudley lui fit aussi penser à ses parents, Vernon et Pétunia. Son cœur se compressa sous la douleur. Et là, il ne put retenir plus longtemps cette larme. Il la laissa donc couler. La larme ne fut pas suivie par d'autres mais elle fut suffisante pour retenir l'attention de Sirius et de Bellatrix.

Les deux furent tellement pris au dépourvu, qu'ils ne surent quoi faire. Bella, qui n'était pas très à l'aise avec les enfants, enfin adolescent dans le cas présent, donna un coup de coude à Sirius et lui demanda de faire quelque chose. Sirius se massa sa pauvre côté martyrisée injustement avant de s'approcher de Harry. Maladroitement, il passa son bras autour des épaules du jeune sorcier en tapotant son crâne. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot ou faire un geste de plus, le vampire fut repoussé brutalement contre le mur alors que trois Détraqueurs firent leurs apparitions dans leur cellule.

Les sinistres gardiens d'Azkaban entourèrent ensuite Sirius. Le vampire poussa alors un cri d'épouvante avant de se changer en un gros chien noir qui se replia sur lui-même. Bellatrix, d'abord très surprise par les événements, glissa sa main dans une poche cachée de sa botte gauche et se saisit de sa baguette de secours, qu'elle était parvenue à cacher à l'aide d'un sortilège connu des vampires seulement. Ensuite, elle essaya de se souvenir des leçons que son ancien précepteur ainsi que son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lui avaient apprises. Ensuite, elle se concentra sur un des rares souvenirs joyeux qu'elle avait, puis elle cria : « Spero patronum ».

Une fine brume sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea vers les Détraqueurs. Même si le sortilège n'avait pas pris une forme visible, il fut suffisant pour chasser les gardiens. Bellatrix courut vers son cousin dès que ces derniers eurent quitté leur cellule. Elle vérifia que Sirius allait bien. Le chien, qui avait pris la place de Sirius, gémissait pitoyablement en tremblant comme une feuille. Il fallut de longues minutes avant que les tremblements ne se calment suffisamment pour permettre au vampire de reprendre forme humaine. Il fallut attendre d'autres longues minutes pour que Sirius puisse complètement se reprendre. Quand ce fut fait, son premier geste fut d'aller s'assurer que Harry allait bien.

Le jeune sorcier était recroquevillé dans un coin de la cellule et regardait les deux cousins avec méfiance. On aurait dit un animal apeuré. Harry avait peur. Une peur qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qui l'avait déclenchée. En effet, bien qu'au départ elle avait été initiée par le toucher de Sirius qui avait fait remonter à la surface le souvenir de la nuit où il avait failli se faire violer par ses codétenus, elle avait à présent une autre origine. Cette origine se trouvait être les Détraqueurs. Cependant, sa frayeur actuelle n'avait rien à voir avec les effets indésirables qu'engendrait la venue de ces derniers. Non, l'origine de sa présente peur venait du comportement de ces derniers depuis sa venue à Azkaban. Cet étrange comportement durait depuis maintenant deux ans. Deux ans de questionnement et de colère.

\- C'est toi, accusa soudainement Bellatrix en le pointant du doigt. C'est toi qui les as appelés. Ils sont venus pour te protéger !

C'était ça. C'était l'origine de sa frayeur. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette prison, un lien inexpliqué et effrayant s'était créé entre lui et les Gardiens de la prison. Harry ne savait pas ce qui était à l'origine de ce lien ni pourquoi mais, depuis la nuit où les deux sorciers qui partageaient sa cellule avaient tenté d'abuser de lui, il pouvait communiquer avec les créatures chargées de la protection de la prison. Non seulement il pouvait leur parler mais il pouvait aussi les commander et leur présence n'avait aucun effet sur lui. C'était grâce à ça qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu la raison comme la majorité des prisonniers d'Azkaban. C'était aussi grâce à ça qu'il était toujours en vie malgré les nombreuses tentatives d'assassinats dont il avait été victime durant ces vingt-quatre derniers mois. Les Détraqueurs étaient très protecteurs avec lui, ce qui faisait qu'ils s'attaquaient à tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de s'en prendre à lui.

Cette étrange protection et son tout aussi étrange lien avec les créatures de l'ombre et de la mort, auraient dû rassurer Harry, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Harry avait peur d'eux, il avait peur de ce qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Mais plus important, il avait peur de découvrir qu'il n'était pas normal. Qu'il n'était pas tout à fait humain comme lui avait plusieurs fois dit ses camarades de classe quand il allait à l'école moldue ainsi que Ron, le meilleur ami de Dranis. Oui, Harry avait peur de ce que cette protection et ce lien cachaient. Il en avait une peur profonde et viscérale.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** première correction **AnitaBlake93100,** deuxième correction **Gwenillo** et troisième correction ****Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA : Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

 **Le coupable idéal**

 **Chapitre 5**

Harry suivit les deux cousins en se demandant encore s'il ne faisait pas une erreur. Pouvait-il réellement leur faire confiance ? Pouvait-il seulement refaire confiance à qui que soit en dehors des membres sa famille et de Snape ? Mais d'un autre côté, avait-il vraiment le choix ? Pouvait-il s'offrir le luxe de refuser leur aide ? Pouvait-il refuser et continuer à purger sa peine docilement ? Purger une peine imméritée et qui n'aurait de fin qu'à l'heure de sa mort ? Pouvait-il vraiment refuser leur aide ? se demanda-t-il encore alors qu'il suivait silencieusement Bellatrix et Sirius le long d'un tunnel se situant sous les cachots d'Azkaban.

Tandis qu'il se posait toutes ces questions en suivant les deux Black, Harry se remémora les événements qui l'avaient conduit dans ce tunnel en compagnie des deux cousins. Tout avait commencé avec la première discussion qu'il avait eue avec les deux cousins et l'attaque des Détraqueurs sur Sirius. Ce jour-là, Bellatrix, poussée par l'inquiétude - même si elle s'obstinait à le nier même aujourd'hui - après avoir accusé Harry d'être à l'origine de l'attaque des gardiens de la prison, s'était retenue avec grande peine de s'en prendre à Harry. Elle l'avait fait pour deux raisons. La première étant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas subir le même sort que Sirius et la seconde parce qu'elle avait peur des représailles de Snape si jamais elle venait à lever la main sur son précieux petit et seul serpent.

Même si la sorcière aimait se dire qu'elle était parfaitement de taille à affronter ce goujat de maître de potions en temps normal, elle était suffisamment intelligente pour reconnaître que ce n'était pas le cas quand ce dernier perdait son sang-froid. Une chose qui semblait ne se produire que lorsqu'il était question de Harry Potter. Ce qui était très ironique dans la mesure où le potionniste avait James Potter en horreur. Donc, le voir perdre son légendaire sang-froid pour prendre la défense ou bien pour protéger le fils de ce dernier était tout bonnement caustique. Mais le plus amusant dans toute cette histoire, c'était de voir ce dernier nier par tous les Élémentaires de la magie qu'il n'avait rien à faire de ce qui pouvait arriver à Harry Potter.

Bref, pour en revenir à ce qui avait conduit Harry dans ce tunnel, après que Bellatrix ait jugé plus prudent de ne pas s'en prendre à lui, elle s'était précipitée devant la grille de leur cellule et avait appelé un dénommé Matthew. Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour qu'un des gardiens sorciers de la prison ne vienne. Bellatrix lui avait alors dit que Sirius avait besoin de se nourrir. Sans un autre mot, le gardien, dont les yeux s'étaient mis à briller de luxure, avait ouvert la porte de leur cellule avant de faire léviter le corps de Sirius hors de la cette dernière. Tous deux avaient disparu au bout du couloir. Quelques minutes après leur départ, des gémissements très explicites s'étaient faits entendre. Lorsque Harry avait réalisé ce qui se passait, il avait porté les mains à ses oreilles pour tenter de faire disparaître les cris de plaisir sous les moqueries de Bellatrix.

Près de trois heures après le départ du gardien et de Sirius, leur compagnon de cellule leur était revenu aussi frais qu'un fruit qu'on venait juste de cueillir, les yeux brillants de contentement et un sourire idiot sur le visage. Bellatrix s'était immédiatement jetée sur lui et l'avait ausculté de la tête aux pieds. Après s'être assurée qu'il n'avait rien de grave physiquement et lui avoir posé une tonne de questions pour être certaine que tout allait bien mentalement aussi, elle lui avait flanqué une droite monumentale suite à une taquinerie de Sirius. Celui-ci lui avait simplement dit qu'il savait qu'elle tenait à lui.

\- Je crois qu'à force de traîner dans les bars moldus, pour « apprendre à connaître les coutumes de l'ennemi » comme tu dis si bien, tu commences à te conduire comme eux ! avait râlé Sirius en massant sa pauvre mâchoire qui n'avait rien demandé.

\- Je ne regrette pas ma décision parce que je viens de me rendre compte que parfois un bon coup de poing est bien plus gratifiant que le plus vicieux des sortilèges, avait répondu la vampire en jetant un regard froid et dédaigneux sur Sirius qui s'était mis à râler.

Harry avait esquissé un sourire en observant les deux cousins qui s'étaient mis à se disputer gentiment. Les voir si proches l'un de l'autre lui avait une fois de plus fait penser à Dudley. Ce qui lui avait donné envie de pleurer mais il s'était retenu comme toujours. Lorsque les cousins avaient fini par mettre fin à leurs chamailleries, ils avaient discuté à voix basse en jetant des regards curieux en direction de Harry. Après près d'une dizaine de minutes d'échange, ils s'étaient tournés vers Harry. Celui-ci avait fait un pas en arrière avec méfiance sous le double regard.

\- Alors, depuis combien de temps peux-tu communiquer avec les vilains marchands d'âmes ? avait demandé Sirius avec un petit sourire mi- amusé mi- sérieux.

Harry l'avait fixé sans comprendre puis la lumière s'était faite en lui. Sirius parlait des Détraqueurs.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, avait répondu Harry avec aplomb.

Hors de question qu'il leur parle de son lien avec ces créatures, avait pensé Harry en les fusillant du regard. Même s'ils prétendaient - _prétendaient_ était bien le mot - qu'ils connaissaient Snape, cela ne changeait en rien sa méfiance. De plus, ils n'avaient pas élevé les dragons ensemble, par Merlin ! Alors, pourquoi devrait-il leur parler de ça ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette à leur raconter sa triste vie pendant qu'ils s'y étaient aussi, avait pensé Harry en toisant les cousins.

\- Je pense que tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Bella m'a dit que c'était de ta faute si les marchands d'âmes s'en sont pris à moi, avait répliqué Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui permet de dire ça ? avait contredit Harry. Que je sache à Azkaban, les Détraqueurs s'attaquent aléatoirement aux prisonniers sans donner de préavis avant. De plus, si je me fie à tout ce que j'ai vu depuis mon arrivée dans cette prison, ils ont un petit faible pour les nouveaux. Ils doivent adorer la chair fraîche et c'est exactement ce que vous êtes, avait exposé le jeune sorcier en souriant ironiquement.

\- Il est aussi méfiant et baratineur que Snape ! s'était exclamée Bellatrix. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il l'aime autant.

\- Snape n'aime personne. Il tolère les gens, il ne les aime pas, avait dit Harry dans un souffle rempli de souffrance.

Penser à son professeur de potions peinait Harry. Cela le peinait d'autant plus car, malgré la déception qu'il avait ressentie les premières semaines et mois de son incarcération sans aucune nouvelle de son professeur de potions, il n'arrivait ni à le détester ni à lui en vouloir de ne pas être venu le sortir de là comme il s'y était attendu après ce qu'il lui avait soufflé le jour de son procès. L'espoir de voir Snape venir l'extirper de sa cellule avait été ce qui lui avait permis de survivre les premiers jours. Il s'était accroché à cette expectative avec tant d'espoir, que le jour où il avait finalement dû y renoncer, Harry avait eu l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur, sa famille et sa liberté une seconde fois.

Cela lui avait pris près d'un an et demi pour renoncer à recevoir du secours. La réalisation s'était faite petit à petit dans l'esprit de Harry. Après la tentative de viol du premier soir qu'il avait passé à Azkaban, Harry, pour rester sain d'esprit, avait fait comme Snape lui avait dit et s'était efforcé de faire les exercices lui permettant d'entrer en contact avec son animal totem. L'animal ou la créature magique qui allait lui permettre de devenir un Animagnus. Avant son arrestation, il était sur le point de découvrir celui-ci, cependant, son emprisonnement avait fragilisé son esprit et tout le travail qu'il avait accompli pour parvenir à organiser celui-ci afin de lui permettre de devenir Animagnus avait été presque anéanti par la peur et la colère.

Il avait fallu près de cinq mois pour que Harry parvienne à retrouver la maîtrise totale de son esprit… enfin, pour qu'il parvienne au même niveau qu'il avait avant le début de toute cette malheureuse histoire. Cinq mois qu'il avait passés à lutter contre la peur d'une nouvelle tentative de viol. La peur de ne jamais sortir de sa cellule. Mais aussi une nouvelle peur qui avait commencé à s'insinuer en lui. Une peur qui était née le soir de son agression mais aussi de son sauvetage. Une peur qu'il devait à ses sauveurs. Ce soir-là, Harry avait, pour la première fois mais pas la dernière, senti l'esprit des Détraqueurs. L'esprit car les créateurs avaient une seule et même conscience. Elles étaient toutes liées ensemble. Leur esprit était comme une gigantesque toile d'araignée dont les fils étaient connectés les uns aux autres.

Cela Harry l'avait découvert au fil du temps. Tout comme il avait découvert que les Créatures étaient aussi dotées de paroles. Leurs mots étaient formés par une suite de sifflements, ressemblant vaguement à ceux émis par les serpents. La première fois que Harry s'était aperçu que les Détracteurs pouvaient parler fut le jour où il s'était finalement résigné à passer le restant de sa vie en prison. Le jour où il avait renoncé à l'espoir de voir Snape venir le sauver tel un chevalier sur son fier destrier. Ce jour-là, la douleur et le désespoir qui l'avaient submergé l'avaient plongé dans un état d'abattement si fort qu'il avait tenté d'en finir avec sa vie en se pendant. Mais alors que le drap qu'il avait enroulé autour de sa gorge était sur le point de rompre son cou, cinq Détraqueurs avaient débarqué dans sa cellule et l'avaient sauvé.

Ensuite, alors que tous les autres étaient repartis, l'un d'eux était resté auprès de Harry et l'avait réconforté. Il lui avait chanté une chanson étrange et mélodieuse jusqu'à ce que les sanglots qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de laisser échapper s'apaisent. Ensuite, de sa voix chantante et sifflante, la créature lui avait dit : « _**N'abandonne pas enfant du destin, ton maître et ami ne va pas tarder à t'envoyer du secours. Sache que même si tu crois le contraire, il ne t'a pas abandonné. Au contraire, il fait tout son possible pour te sortir d'ici et il n'est pas seul. Ta mère lui apporte tout son soutien. Alors, garde espoir, enfant. En attendant qu'il vienne te chercher, nous allons prendre soin de toi. Il te reste tellement à accomplir, enfant du destin. Tellement à accomplir.**_ »

Les paroles réconfortantes de la créature l'avaient plus effrayé qu'apaisé. Elles l'avaient tellement effrayé que Harry avait enfoui ces dernières au plus profond de son esprit. Après sa tentative de suicide ratée, Harry avait mis plus d'acharnement à chercher son animal totem. Il était même sur le point de découvrir celui-ci avant le soir où les cousins Black avaient été placés dans sa cellule. Leur présence l'empêchait de se replonger dans la méditation nécessaire qui lui permettait de plonger dans les profondeurs de sa conscience. Harry n'avait plus eu de discussion concrète avec le Détraqueur, ni avec aucun autre.

Pourtant, au fil des mois, le lien qui l'unissait aux gardiens de prison s'était fait de plus en plus fort. Harry arrivait à les sentir avant même de les voir. Ce n'était pas à cause des sentiments que l'arrivée de ces derniers engendrait à leur approche mais parce qu'il pouvait les sentir dans son esprit, dans tout son être. Il pouvait les sentir plusieurs mètres avant leur arrivée. En plus de pouvoir les sentir, dès que le jeune sorcier avait le sentiment d'être en danger, un Détraqueur arrivait en quelques instants pour le protéger. Ces derniers ne posaient pas de questions, ils éliminaient immédiatement la menace sans se préoccuper du qui ou du pourquoi de cette dernière. Parfois, Harry se sentait rassuré de se savoir protégé ainsi mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps car il avait peur de ce que cette protection pouvait cacher.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Harry n'était pas très à l'aise avec son lien avec les gardiens de prison, donc, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, un inconnu qui plus était, alors qu'il faisait déjà tout pour oublier cette attache. Si Harry devait un jour parler de ça à quelqu'un, cela serait Snape et personne d'autre. Harry, en dépit de sa perte d'espoir de recevoir de l'aide du vampire, n'avait étonnamment jamais perdu confiance en Snape. Le jeune sorcier avait le sentiment qu'il pourrait remettre sa vie entre les mains de celui-ci sans aucun souci. Si ce que ses deux nouveaux colocataires de cellule disaient était vrai, il avait raison de placer sa confiance en Snape.

\- Bon, si tu ne veux en parler, je peux comprendre, avait finalement dit Sirius en sortant Harry de ses pensées. Nous ne sommes que des inconnus pour toi. Donc, je peux comprendre ta méfiance.

Harry l'avait regardé sans rien dire.

\- Bon, maintenant que nous nous connaissons un peu…

Harry lui avait jeté un regard qui voulait soit dire : « sérieusement ? » soit « Tu te moques de moi ? » au choix. Sans relever le regard sceptique et torve du jeune sorcier, Sirius avait poursuivi comme si de rien n'était.

\- … Parlons de ce qui nous a amenés ici, ma chère cousine et moi-même.

Harry avait continué à le regarder sans dire un mot.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est ton professeur de potions, Severus Snape qui nous a envoyés ici.

\- Pourquoi ? avait finalement demandé Harry.

\- Pour te sortir d'ici bien entendu, avait répondu Sirius.

\- Oh ! Mais que je suis bête ! s'était exclamé ironiquement Harry. Cela va de soi, bien entendu. Et comment comptez-vous me… nous sortir de la prison la mieux gardée du monde ?

\- Très simple. En prenant nos formes Animagi, avait déclaré Sirius, tout sourire. Nous allons utiliser les tunnels qui se trouvent sous Azkaban pour nous échapper. Un des gardiens va nous aider. Un Portoloin pré-activé nous attend à l'autre bout des tunnels.

Harry avait fixé le vampire avec étonnamment. Il était sérieux ? s'était demandé le sorcier. À voir le sourire débile du vampire et le regard exaspéré mais sérieux de la cousine de ce dernier, il devait l'être en avait déduit Harry.

\- Il m'a l'air très bien pensé votre plan si nous ne nous attardons pas sur les imprévus et tout et tout. Le seul problème est que je ne suis pas un Animagnus, avait dit Harry après une longue minute de silence.

Cette fois, ce fut Sirius qui l'avait regardé avec un air qui voulait dire : « tu te fous de moi ?! ».

\- Snape nous a dit que tu l'étais, avait fini par dire le vampire.

\- Vous avez certainement mal entendu, lui avait dit Harry qui commençait à croire que les deux vampires avaient peut-être effectivement été envoyés par Snape.

\- Il a dit qu'il devait certainement l'être devenu maintenant, avait souligné Bellatrix.

Ce qui aurait certainement été le cas s'il n'avait pas eu tous les problèmes psychologiques qui lui étaient tombés dessus après son incarcération, s'était dit Harry, maintenant convaincu qu'ils étaient bien qui ils prétendaient être car seul Snape savait qu'il était proche de se transformer. En fait, seul Snape savait qu'il tentait de devenir Animagnus. Harry avait gardé ses démarches secrètes, même à sa famille et à Dranis. L'espoir avait alors commencé à renaître dans son cœur. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait une chance de sortir de ce trou ? De s'éloigner des effrayants gardiens de cet endroit ? Oui, l'espoir avait commencé à renaître dans le cœur de Harry.

\- C'est vrai mais comme c'est de Snape qu'il est question et qu'il n'a pas arrêté de nous dire à quel point ce petit gars était doué, j'en ai déduit qu'il l'était déjà devenu, avait soufflé Sirius de dépit.

Le vampire avait ensuite fait quelques allées et venues avant de déclarer sur un ton tout joyeux qui dénotait avec son air triste de l'instant d'avant.

\- Eh bien, nous allons remédier à cela ! Tu vas voir, Harry. Tu vas te transformer en un rien de temps, avait dit-il en s'avançant vers Harry, les bras grands ouverts..

Harry l'avait détaillé en silence en se demandant si le vampire n'était pas bipolaire comme sa tante Marge. Ou bien, était-il simplement fou ? s'était-il ensuite dit en observant la progression du vampire. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser un seul doigt sur Harry, qui avait fait deux pas en arrière, un froid caractéristique de l'arrivée des Détraqueurs se fit sentir. Sirius avait stoppé son avancée avant de faire quelques pas en arrière en levant les bras comme pour dire : « C'est bon ! C'est bon, je m'approche plus ! Alors, retournez d'où vous venez ! ». Pas si idiot que ça, avait pensé Harry en souriant intérieurement tout en se disant que les gardiens pouvaient être utiles parfois.

Après cette conversation, Sirius avait entrepris les jours suivants d'aider Harry à atteindre son animal totem. Alors que Harry avait pensé être sur le point de le trouver avant l'arrivée des cousins Black, il lui avait fallu près de deux ans pour finalement y parvenir. Il s'était avéré que si Harry avait mis autant de temps à trouver son animal totem, c'était en raison de son lien avec les Détraqueurs. Celui-ci interférait avec le totem. En fait, après quelques interrogations, ils avaient découvert que son lien avec les créatures de l'ombre, ou marchands d'âme comme les appelait Sirius, faisait peur à son totem. Il avait fallu de longs mois à Harry pour convaincre ce dernier de se montrer.

La première transformation de Harry avait été incroyable. Incroyable et hors-norme. Incroyable, car elle s'était faite d'un coup et sans que Harry n'ait eu le temps d'identifier la forme de son totem, ce qui ne s'était encore jamais vu auparavant. Et hors norme, car son totem n'était pas un animal, mais une créature magique, une chose très rare, car il ne s'était pas vu depuis des centaines d'années. Il faut savoir que le dernier sorcier connu ayant eu pour totem une créature magique était Merlin.

\- Eh ben ! Ça valait vraiment le coup d'attendre, avait dit Sirius après s'être remis de la surprise du changement de Harry. Mais, il fallait vraiment que tu te changes en… ça ? avait-il ajouté avec dépit.

\- Moi, je trouve cela logique, avait dit Bellatrix. Ça explique tout.

\- Mais tout de même…, avait persisté Sirius.

\- Au moins, cela va faciliter notre évasion, avait souligné Bellatrix en tournant autour de Harry. Cependant, je me demande pourquoi son totem avait aussi peur de se montrer en voyant ce qu'il est.

\- Peut-être qu'il avait peur de lui-même, avait dit Sirius en rigolant bêtement.

\- Ou bien parce que je refusais inconsciemment de l'accepter, avait dit Harry en se retransformant. Peut-être que ce n'est pas lui qui avait peur mais moi. C'est ma peur qui l'empêchait de se montrer. Il craignait peut-être que je le repousse.

\- Tu as certainement raison, avait approuvé Bellatrix. Au moins, maintenant nous savons pourquoi les marchands d'âmes sont aussi protecteurs envers toi.

\- C'est parce qu'ils pensent que tu es l'un d'eux, avait dit Sirius en souriant de toutes ses dents. Harry, promets-moi de m'appeler lorsque tu montreras ton totem à Snape, avait prié Sirius. Je veux voir sa réaction. Je veux absolument la voir.

Harry avait hoché la tête en se disant que malgré ce que croyaient les deux Black, son totem ne devait pas être la seule raison de son lien avec les Détraqueurs. Il y avait certainement quelque chose d'autre. Quoi ? Il ne le savait pas encore mais il se promettait de le découvrir. En attendant, sa peur des créatures s'était presque envolée, ce qui était un grand soulagement pour Harry. Vivre avec cette perpétuelle peur commençait à le ronger.

Après sa transformation, tout était allé très vite. Sirius avait pris contact avec le gardien qui devait les aider à s'échapper. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures enfermé dans une pièce avec ledit gardien, Sirius leur avait dit que tout serait prêt pour le surlendemain. Le jour dit, le gardien était venu les chercher pour les conduire devant une trappe. Ensuite, après un long baiser échangé avec Sirius, le gardien était reparti. Bellatrix avait ouvert la trappe avec une baguette qu'elle cachait sur elle. Ensuite, après s'être assuré que personne ne les avait suivis ou vus, ils s'étaient engouffrés sous la trappe. Avant que Bellatrix ne referme cette dernière sur eux, Harry avait eu le temps de voir une demi-douzaine de Détraqueurs se placer au-dessus de la trappe. C'était comme s'ils montaient la garde pour empêcher quiconque de les suivre.

Voilà comment Harry s'est retrouvé dans ce tunnel. Les cousins Black et lui avaient pris leur forme Animagi pour s'échapper de la prison car il y avait un sortilège dans les tunnels qui détectait instantanément la présence des sorciers qui empruntaient ces derniers et informait immédiatement les Aurors qui s'occupaient des prisonniers en renfort des Détraqueurs. De ce fait, même si la forme Animagi de Harry n'était pas des plus discrètes et commodes, si le jeune sorcier voulait quitter Azkaban, il devait le faire sous la forme de son totem pour éviter d'ameuter les Aurors. Au moins, grâce à leur forme animale, les effets néfastes de sa proximité avec les deux Black étaient atténués. Car en plus de pouvoir se changer en créature magique, Harry avait aussi hérité des pouvoirs de cette dernière.

Ça avait été une expérience étrange la première fois que ces capacités s'étaient manifestées. Cela s'était produit le lendemain de sa transformation alors qu'il s'exerçait à passer d'une forme à une autre. Il était en train de tenter de faire peur à Sirius qui se moquait de lui quand, son esprit - ou bien était-ce autre chose de plus sombre - avait été attiré par le vampire. Curieux, Harry s'était laissé emporter par la curiosité et s'était approché du sorcier. La chose qui avait attiré son attention émettait un genre de scintillement. Le scintillement émanait de tout le corps de Sirius. Il était irrésistible. Attractif. Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry sous sa forme Animagi, s'était un peu plus approché de Sirius en tendant les mains vers le visage de ce dernier. Lorsque ses mains s'étaient posées sur le visage du vampire, il s'était vu se pencher en direction de ses lèvres. C'était comme s'il voulait… comme s'il voulait… l'embrasser, s'était surpris à penser Harry. C'était une envie, forte, dévorante, irrépressible.

Harry ne se contrôlait plus. Il devait embrasser le vampire et maintenant. Mais avant que ses lèvres ne puissent toucher celles de Sirius, Harry avait été projeté loin du vampire. Harry avait atterri durement contre le mur et avait repris sa forme humaine sans qu'il ne l'ait voulu.

\- Merde ! Merde ! avait soufflé Sirius en le regardant étrangement.

Bellatrix, qui était celle qui l'avait repoussé à l'aide de sa baguette, lui avait aussi jeté un regard étrange et méfiant avant de s'approcher de Sirius pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

\- On dirait bien qu'il a aussi hérité de leurs pouvoirs, avait dit Bella en relevant Sirius.

\- Ce petit est incroyable, avait dit Sirius en souriant à Harry après s'être épousseté.

Ensuite, comme s'il savait que Harry risquait de mal prendre la découverte de ses nouvelles capacités et se dénigrer ou de prendre peur de lui-même, il n'avait pas cessé de lui dire à quel point son totem et ses nouvelles facultés étaient incroyables. Cette avalanche de compliments avait empêché la peur viscérale de Harry de revenir et le sorcier en était reconnaissant à Sirius.

Les vampires et Harry finirent par voir le bout du tunnel après une dizaine de minutes passées à parcourir ce dernier. Celui-ci débouchait sur une falaise donnant directement sur une mer agitée. Un minuscule espace de trente centimètres était le seul rempart qui les séparait de la mer en furie. Un à un ils s'avancèrent, d'abord Sirius sous l'apparence d'un gros chien noir, un Sinistro, puis Bellatrix sous celle d'une belle panthère noire et finalement Harry. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois sur le bord de la falaise, ils reprirent leur forme humaine en faisant attention à ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Ensuite, Bella prit sa baguette et lança un Accio informulé. Une batte de baseball s'éleva de plusieurs mètres sous leurs pieds et vint dans les mains de Bella.

La vampire fit signe à ses compagnons de se saisir de la batte. Quelques secondes après que ces derniers eurent posé leurs doigts sur la batte, le Portoloin s'activa et les mena loin d'Azkaban. C'est ainsi, après 4 années passées sous les verrous, que Harry Potter, jeune sorcier âgé de 17 ans et injustement emprisonné par ses congénères, s'évada de la prison la mieux gardée de toute l'Angleterre à l'aide de deux vampires.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** première correction **AnitaBlake93100,** deuxième correction **Gwenillo** et troisième correction ****Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA : Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

 **Le coupable idéal**

 **Chapitre 6**

Pétunia Dursley était dans un état de fatigue extrême mais heureuse comme jamais. Cela allait faire quatre ans qu'elle n'avait pas pu fermer correctement l'œil de la nuit. Quatre ans depuis l'emprisonnement injuste de son fils, Harry. Un emprisonnement injuste et immérité car elle était convaincue, elle savait en son for intérieur que son bébé n'aurait jamais pu commettre un meurtre. Elle ne l'avait pas élevé comme ça. Même dans l'optique où il l'aurait effectivement fait, il devait certainement avoir une bonne raison. Une raison comme la légitime défense par exemple. Mais dans tous les cas, qu'il l'ait fait ou pas, les sorciers n'avaient pas le droit d'enfermer un enfant dans une prison aussi dangereuse et inhumaine qu'Azkaban.

Depuis la réception de la lettre qui leur avait annoncé l'incarcération de leur fils, Vernon et Pétunia s'étaient démenés comme deux beaux diables pour faire libérer Harry sans résultat, jusqu'à présent. La seule chose qui permettait à Pétunia de ne pas perdre la tête en imaginant tous les choses horribles qui pourraient arriver à son enfant, était le pacte qu'elle avait passé avec un drôle et effrayant personnage qu'elle avait rencontré le jour où elle s'était rendue à la CPSM pour leur demander de l'aide afin de libérer Harry. Ce jour-là, après s'être fait dire par les membres de la CPSM qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui venir en aide, Pétunia, complètement anéantie mais ne voulant tout de même pas renoncer à libérer son fils aîné, s'était mise à prier toutes les divinités de la Terre en leur promettant tout ce qu'elles voulaient si elles protégeaient son enfant.

Ce fut après avoir fait cette promesse en y mettant toute la force de son amour ainsi que le reste du peu de magie qui lui avait permis de tomber enceinte et de mener cette grossesse à son terme, que sa route avait croisé celle de ce drôle de personnage. Le personnage en question était grand, portait des vêtements Moldus de couleur noire que Pétunia ne saurait décrire tant ils étaient sombres. Le personnage avait de longs cheveux noirs qui donnaient la sensation d'être reliés aux vêtements sombres et de ne faire qu'un avec ceux-ci. Pétunia avait eu l'impression que le personnage flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Il se dégageait de lui un froid glacial qui vous poussait à prendre vos jambes à votre cou.

Pourtant, Pétunia ne s'était pas enfuie. Bien au contraire, elle avait relevé la tête et avait braqué son regard sur le drôle et inquiétant personnage puis lui avait demandé s'il était une divinité venue répondre à son appel à l'aide. Son interlocuteur lui avait jeté un regard perçant sans dire un mot. Le silence avait duré presque cinq minutes, cinq minutes qui avaient semblé durer une éternité pour la mère de famille. Puis, soudainement, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, une voix aux intonations sifflantes l'avait faite sursauter :

\- _**Qu'es-tu prête à nous offrir en échange de la protection de**_ _ **ton**_ _ **enfant, femme ?**_ avait demandé le drôle de personnage.

\- Tout ! s'était exclamée Pétunia sans aucune hésitation.

\- _**Ton âme y comprise ?**_ avait susurré l'étrange apparition.

\- Mon âme y comprise, avait assuré la mère de famille avec la même détermination.

\- _**Bien femme, nous acceptons de veiller sur**_ _ **ton**_ _ **enfant mais à une condition**_ , avait ensuite déclaré le personnage après avoir plongé son regard dans celui de Pétunia.

La Moldue avait eu l'impression qu'il lisait en elle, en son âme.

\- Laquelle ?

\- _**Quand viendra l'heure, quand l'élu prendra sa place auprès du Lord-Roi, nous exigeons de lui la liberté.**_

\- Qui est cet élu ? Et qui est ce nous ? avait demandé Pétunia.

\- _**L'élu est l'enfant du destin, celui qui va amener la paix entre sorciers**_ _ **et**_ _ **vampires avec l'aide du Lord-Roi,**_ avait répondu le personnage d'une voix sans émotion. _**Nous, nous sommes les Gardiens, nous sommes les Marchands d'âmes, avait-il ensuite ajouté.**_

\- Je ne comprends pas, avait dit Pétunia.

\- _**Tu n'as pas à comprendre, tu dois juste donner ta parole. Tu dois promettre de convaincre l'élu de nous libérer quand il serait assis à la droite du Lord-Roi**_ , avait répondu le Marchand d'âme.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est cet élu mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le convaincre de vous venir en aide si vous protégez mon petit Harry.

\- _**Nous acceptons le marché. Ta promesse est maintenant gravée dans ton âme, femme. Si tu viens à la briser, nous emporterons ton âme avec nous**_.

Après cette déclaration aux sonorités lugubres, la créature, car il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une être humain, s'était envolée. Une semaine après avoir passé ce marché, Snape, un ancien ami de sa sœur Lily et qui était devenu pour Harry une sorte de mentor, se présentait à la porte de Pétunia. Ensemble, ils avaient cherché un moyen de sortir Harry de prison mais tous leurs efforts furent contrés par le couple Potter. Au bout de deux années infructueuses passées à chercher un moyen légal de libérer le jeune sorcier, ils avaient dû regarder la réalité en face et en avaient conclu que la seule manière qu'avait Harry de retrouver sa liberté était l'évasion.

C'était triste pour Harry car sa fuite allait entraîner le jeune garçon dans la clandestinité mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Snape avait alors monté un plan audacieux et quelque peu risqué pour faire sortir Harry du trou où on l'avait mis. La malchance sembla être de leur côté car ce qui devait ne prendre que quelques semaines pour faire évader le jeune sorcier, avait pris deux ans. Deux ans d'inquiétude et d'insomnie. Heureusement pour Pétunia, elle avait pu compter sur l'aide de son mari, Vernon et de son plus jeune fils, Dudley qui avaient tout fait pour lui donner le sourire dans les moments les plus durs.

Et maintenant, après quatre ans d'une lutte désespérée, elle allait finalement pouvoir revoir son fils. Son fils tant chéri allait lui être rendu. Des larmes de joie coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Pétunia, assise sur le canapé de son salon, serrait Dudley dans ses bras avec une force qui fit mal au jeune adolescent de 14 ans mais celui-ci se garda de se plaindre à sa mère. Le jeune garçon qui avait reçu sa Lettre de Poudlard un an après l'emprisonnement de son grand frère, était de retour à la maison pour les vacances de décembre. Lorsque Dudley reçut sa Lettre de Poudlard, toute la famille avait été très surprise par elle. Effectivement, Dudley n'ayant jamais fait d'accident de magie ou de magie tout court, c'était vraiment inattendu.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la Lettre n'avait pas été reçue avec joie par le couple de Moldus. En effet, après ce qui était arrivé à Harry, la famille Dursley avait une méfiance toute justifiée concernant le monde magique. Pétunia avait été celle qui avait le plus mal pris la réception de la Lettre. Sans surprise, elle s'était opposée à ce que Dudley se rendre à Poudlard avec l'énergie du diable car elle craignait de perdre son autre fils s'il venait à se rendre dans cette école maudite. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, tous les petits sorciers de la Grande-Bretagne se devaient de faire leur entrée à Poudlard au risque de se voir retirer de leur foyer par le Ministère de la magie. Ce fut donc la peur au ventre et à contrecœur qu'elle avait déposé son second fils à la gare de King's Cross et l'avait regardé prendre le Poudlard Express. Par la grâce de Dieu, jusqu'à présent Dudley n'avait pas eu d'ennui.

Ce matin, une semaine après que Dudley qui était en quatrième année soit rentré à la maison pour les fêtes de noël, deux Aurors en compagnie de James et Lily Potter, s'étaient présentés à la porte de Pétunia pour exiger d'elle l'endroit où se cachait Harry qui s'était échappé inexplicablement de prison la veille en compagnie de deux dangereux vampires meurtriers et partisans de Lord Voldemort. Pétunia, qui n'avait pas été mise au courant de ce fait par Snape, n'avait pas eu à feindre l'étonnement lorsque sa sœur lui avait ordonné de lui donner l'adresse du trou à rat où son assassin de fils se terrait. Lily qui était persuadée que le monstre qui était sorti de ses entrailles se cachait dans la maison miteuse de sa grande sœur avait été très frustrée de s'être trompée.

Après avoir tout de même sondé brièvement l'esprit de Pétunia pour s'assurer que cette dernière ne feignait pas la surprise, Lily avait demandé à James de placer les deux Aurors qui les accompagnaient devant l'entrée de la maison avant de transplaner. Dudley qui avait assisté à la rencontre depuis la porte du salon, s'était précipité vers sa mère et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Pétunia ne savait pas quand elle allait pouvoir revoir Harry mais elle cela ne saurait trop tarder. Rien que cette pensée lui donnait le sourire. Harry était libre. Son fils ne pourrissait plus dans cette affreuse prison. Même si on ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier son évasion de liberté, il était bien plus libre qu'enfermé sur cette maudite île en compagnie de vrais criminels. Ce soir-là, la veille de Noël, Pétunia s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres et fit de très beaux rêves.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry regarda la pièce où les cousins Black l'avaient laissé quelques minutes plus tôt. L'adolescent fit le tour de la pièce en classant dans un coin de sa mémoire toutes les entrées de cette dernière. Harry se trouvait actuellement dans un petit salon aux tons bleus, richement meublé avec goût et sans être ostentatoire. Après avoir fait le tour du petit salon pour la quatrième fois, Harry se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce sur le petit canapé qui faisait face à un immense jardin mais qui lui permettait tout de même de garder un œil sur la porte d'entrée de la pièce. Tout en observant les différentes fleurs du jardin ainsi que les petites fées qui virevoltaient joyeusement parmi les fleurs, les yeux du jeune sorcier se fermèrent lentement. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry s'endormit, bercé par le chant enchanteur des petites créatures.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Draco Malfoy était un jeune vampire d'une centaine d'années, très convoité par les mères de famille. Comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte, il était d'une beauté saisissante. Une beauté encore plus grande que celle que possédait tous ceux de son espèce… Enfin, tous les vampires de sang pur, cela allait de soi. En ce soir de fête de Noël, le jeune vampire et héritier de la très grande et respectable famille Malfoy, Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il continuer à faire semblant et subir bravement la présence de cette petite gourde qui croyait dur comme fer qu'elle était destinée à devenir la nouvelle Lady Malfoy ? Ou bien devait-il céder à son envie et la poussait par-dessus la première fenêtre qui se présenterait à lui ? En toute franchise, son cœur et son esprit penchaient tous les deux pour la deuxième solution et il n'était pas loin de céder.

Si cette conne lui faisait encore un de ses stupides sourires ou une de ses écœurantes œillades, il ne répondrait plus de lui. Morgane ! Comme cette idiote pouvait-elle seulement oser penser qu'elle pouvait avoir une chance avec lui !? Comment pouvait-elle sérieusement penser qu'avec le patrimoine génétique qu'elle traînait, elle pouvait prétendre au poste de Lady Malfoy ? Ne voyait-elle pas qu'elle espérait en vain ?! Que son père ne permettrait jamais que le nom précieux et glorieux des Malfoy soit entaché par son sang impur de gorille… Euh, de Géant des Montagnes ou bien est-ce d'Orc de Montagnes ? Draco ne le savait plus. Mais que ce soit l'un ou l'autre revenait au même pour lui. L'héritier Malfoy n'avait jamais compris comment des personnes saines d'esprit - enfin, cela restait à prouver - en étaient arrivées à s'accoupler avec de telles créatures. C'était tout simplement inconcevable pour le jeune vampire car il préférerait de loin s'ôter la vie que de coucher avec l'une de ces horribles créatures. Même la faim ne pouvait le conduire dans le lit de l'une d'elles.

\- Draco chéri, tu es libre demain ? demanda l'indésirable créature qui s'accrochait, telle une moule à un rocher au bras du pauvre vampire.

\- Non Pansy, je ne le suis pas. J'ai un rendez-vous professionnel, mentit froidement Draco en tentant de se dégager de la prise de la demie-vampire.

\- Mais Draco chéri, demain, c'est Noël ! s'exclama Pansy en enfonçant inconsciemment ses ongles dans le bras de Draco qui retint difficilement un cri de douleur.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, aucune loi n'interdit le travail le matin de Noël, rétorqua le jeune vampire avec exaspération en réussissant presque à reprendre son bras.

Presque mais pas tout à fait car la jeune vampire resserra son emprise sur ledit bras.

\- Mais…, dit intelligemment la vampire. Tu n'es que l'héritier, pas le Lord de ta famille. Alors pourquoi dois-tu aussi travailler les jours de fête ? pleura presque la jeune vampire.

\- C'est parce que je suis l'héritier que je dois le faire. Je dois faire mes preuves, répliqua Draco en mentant sans aucune vergogne.

Hors de question qu'il se retrouve coincé avec cette insupportable sangsue toute une journée ! pensa méchamment Draco.

\- Alors, le jour d'après ? tenta Pansy en faisant les yeux doux.

Rectification ! En tentant de faire les yeux doux car, tout ce qu'elle parvint à faire, fut horrifier Draco un peu plus.

\- Je suis pris durant quatre prochaines semaines, inventa Draco.

En vérité, le vampire n'avait rien de prévenu avant deux mois minimum. Pansy eut l'air très triste en apprenant cela mais Draco fit comme s'il ne voyait rien. Profitant de la mine de déterré de sa cavalière, Draco parvint à se dégager de son emprise. Enfin libre, il se dépêcha de quitter la salle de bal du manoir Malfoy sans se faire voir par ses parents qui l'auraient obligé à rester. D'un pas rapide, Draco prit le chemin menant au petit salon bleu qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle de bal. En prenant des raccourcis connus par les membres de sa famille uniquement, il parvint en seulement quelques minutes devant la porte menant au salon bleu. Vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas été suivi sournoisement par Pansy, le vampire poussa la porte et se glissa prestement à l'intérieur.

À l'abri des regards, Draco prit une grande inspiration pour détendre ses muscles qui étaient un peu trop tendus suite à sa proximité non désirée avec la fille Parkinson durant toute cette fichue soirée. Tandis qu'il emplissait ses poumons d'air, un doux parfum, un parfum enivrant, le frappa de plein fouet. Ce fut comme recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac tant le parfum était grisant. Les yeux fermés, le vampire se laissa guider par la douce senteur. Celle-ci le mena devant le canapé qui faisait face au jardin du manoir. Comme s'il avait sa propre volonté, le corps du vampire se pencha au-dessus du canapé. Le parfum fut bien plus fort à cet endroit. Tellement fort, qu'il fallait absolument qu'il sache de qui ou ce qui émettait cette senteur entêtante.

Lentement, Draco ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut une chevelure qui ne devait pas connaître le mot peigne et qui n'avait sans doute jamais rencontré un tel objet. La seconde fut les plus beaux yeux qu'il n'ait jamais vus. La troisième chose que vit Draco fut le mur sur lequel il s'écrasa durement.

\- Qui es-tu putain ? s'éleva une voix juvénile emplie de colère.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** première correction **AnitaBlake93100,** deuxième correction **Gwenillo** et troisième correction ****Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA : Harry a été enfermé à l'âge de 13 ans et il a passé 4 ans en prison. Deux tout seul et les deux autres avec les cousins Black. Pétunia a passé le marché avec les Détraqueurs le jour même où Harry s'est fait enfermer.**

* * *

 **Le coupable idéal**

 **Chapitre 7**

Harry lança un regard à la fois furieux, peureux et intrigué sur son agresseur. Agresseur, oui ! Car il fallait bien l'être pour s'approcher d'une personne endormie de cette façon. Ce n'était pas son expérience pénitentiaire qui allait lui faire croire le contraire. Effectivement, la dernière fois qu'une personne s'était approchée de lui aussi silencieusement, cela avait été pour tenter de le vio… de le viol… non, il ne pouvait pas dire le mot, même dans son esprit, car cela rendrait la chose réelle. Pas que l'auteur de la tentative – oui, tentative car cela en était resté à cela, Merlin merci – ait réussi.

Donc, l'auteur de la tentative avait échoué et avait même été allégé de son âme par le Détraqueur qui était venu à son secours. Pourtant, même si l'acte n'avait pas été mené au bout, Harry en gardait un souvenir cuisant qui l'incitait à conserver une distance de sécurité avec les autres. Habituellement, en fait, depuis cet incident marquant et traumatisant, Harry était devenu si méfiant envers les autres, qu'il ne dormait plus que d'un seul œil. Depuis ce moment-là, le jeune sorcier n'avait pas eu une seule nuit complète, reposante. Il sursautait au moindre bruit, prêt à se protéger d'une quelconque agression. Sa devise était devenue : ''attaquer d'abord et poser les questions ensuite''. Pourtant, malgré sa méfiance et son traumatisme, l'adolescent n'avait eu aucun souci à s'endormir sur le canapé d'une maison inconnue. Une maison qui devait être remplie de vampires.

Donc, lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur le visage extrêmement proche du sien, d'un jeune homme qui ne semblait pas être plus âgé que lui, penché au-dessus de lui, la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment fut : « _Merlin ! Ça allait recommencer et il n'y avait aucun_ _Détraqueur_ _dans les parages pour lui venir en aide_ ! » Et lorsque son ''agresseur'', qui avait les yeux fermés à cet instant-là, les ouvrit et que Harry y lut une sorte de fascination et même, de… de désir, la magie de l'adolescent réagit de son propre chef et envoya valser ce dernier contre un mur. La menace éloignée, Harry s'écria d'une voix coléreuse :

\- Qui es-tu putain ? Mais surtout, qu'est que tu foutais penché sur moi à me renifler comme une saleté de détraqué malade ?

Draco mit quelques secondes pour se remettre de sa rencontre avec le mur. Morgane ! Il ne savait pas de quoi était fait ce mur mais, quelle que soit la matière, elle était très résistante pour être parvenue à lui faire ressentir de la douleur, lui un vampire de sang pur. Le mur ou bien la magie de l'ange qui dormait dans le canapé. Un ange bien belliqueux d'après sa réaction. Cette constatation, au lieu de lui faire peur ou bien l'inciter à garder ses distances, lui donna plutôt l'irrépressible envie d'apprendre à le connaître, d'être proche de lui. La question qui suivit, ou plus précisément, les aboiements qui suivirent sa rencontre avec le mur - parce que cela en avait tout l'air au vu de la façon qu'il avait de pousser des petits grognements presque inaudibles dans sa direction - firent grincer les dents de Draco.

Lui, un détraqué doublé d'un malade ?! C'était une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ?! s'indigna intérieurement Draco. Parce qu'un Malfoy ne pouvait, n'était et ne serait jamais un DÉTRAQUE ! Et encore moins un MALADE ! Un Malfoy était une personne saine de corps et d'esprit. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la famille de sa mère, se dit après coup et rapidement Draco sans s'attarder sur le sujet.

\- Eh oh ! Je te parle, le détraqué ! Dans ce cas, la politesse voudrait que tu me répondes, le héla Harry, comme Draco, occupé à s'offusquer des accusations de l'adolescent, resta muet devant son indignation et ses questions.

En fin de compte, il n'était pas en présence d'un ange mais d'un petit démon mal élevé, insolent et à la langue bien pendue, se dit Draco en reportant en regard sur Harry. Rectification, se reprit Draco en se donnant l'impression d'être une girouette. Il avait bien affaire à un ange, un ange démoniaque car, avec des yeux et un visage pareils, l'adolescent qui se tenait avec défi devant lui ne pouvait être qu'un démon. Draco était complètement fasciné par les yeux mais aussi par le parfum de l'inconnu. Celui-ci, caché sous une légère odeur de sueur, embaumait toute la pièce. C'était entêtant. C'était un mélange de tant d'émotions fortes, que Draco était certain que si l'inconnu l'autorisait à se nourrir d'elles, il pourrait se passer de chasse durant deux semaines au moins.

\- En plus d'être un malade, vous êtes aussi idiot ou tout simplement sourd ? reprit Harry avec hargne, tout en se demandant s'il ne serait pas plus judicieux de fermer sa bouche dans la mesure où il n'avait aucun moyen pour se défendre d'une attaque provenant du vampire qui se tenait devant lui.

Le jeune sorcier avait conscience que s'il avait pu envoyer valser son ''agresseur'', c'était uniquement dû à l'intervention de sa magie accidentelle. En effet, après l'attaque survenue le premier jour de son incarcération à Azkaban, la magie de Harry - magie qu'il avait toujours pu utiliser à sa convenance, même avant son entrée à Poudlard et l'achat de sa baguette - était devenue quelque peu sauvage et capricieuse. En d'autres mots, Harry ne parvenait plus à la contrôler comme avant. Elle était devenue, petit à petit, rebelle, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, si cela était possible pour une énergie non physique. De plus, les blocs de magie qui avaient été placés dans toutes les cellules d'Azkaban n'avaient pas arrangé les choses. De ce fait, s'il parvenait suffisamment à énerver le vampire pour le pousser à l'agresser à force de provocations, Harry n'était pas certain de pouvoir se défendre.

Eh oui, sa magie pourrait aussi bien décider de lui venir en aide comme elle venait de le faire en éloignant son ''agresseur'' ; tout comme elle pourrait rester les ''bras'' croisés à regarder le spectacle. Pourtant, poussé par il ne savait quoi, Harry poursuivit inlassablement sur sa lancée suicidaire. Peut-être était-ce la mort qu'il cherchait en s'en prenant ainsi à un vampire, se dit Harry sans émotion.

\- Oh, je vois ! Se moqua Harry, vous devez certainement être les deux à la fois au vu de la manière débile avec laquelle vous me regardez, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Si j'étais vous, je ferais attention à ne pas avaler une mouche malencontreusement, ajouta Harry.

Merlin, pourvu que sa mère n'entende jamais parler de son comportement actuel. Elle qui était si à cheval sur la courtoisie, elle serait morte de honte en le voyant à cet instant. Sans oublier que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se comporter de la sorte devant un inconnu, qu'il l'ait agressé ou pas. Pourtant, Harry n'arrivait pas s'inquiéter et encore moins à s'arrêter. Était-ce le fait d'avoir retrouvé un semblant de liberté qui le faisait agir ainsi ou bien c'était seulement la tête du vampire qui lui hérissait le poil ? Harry ne saurait le dire. Peut-être, tout simplement un mélange des deux, finit-il par se dire après réflexion.

Pendant que Harry s'interrogeait sur son étrange comportement, Draco lui, était si sidéré par l'impolitesse de l'inconnu, qu'il en restait sans voix. Il resta là, immobile, les yeux fixés sur Harry en ne sachant que dire, pendant que ce dernier l'injuriait gratuitement. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau, captivant, attractif. Il le lui fallait. Il devait le faire sien coûte que coûte avant qu'un autre ne le fasse à sa place, fut la dernière pensée cohérente de Draco, avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et qu'il ne quitte la pièce à toute vitesse. Il devait le faire pour deux raisons. La première pour éviter de sauter sur l'inconnu et la seconde, parce qu'il se faisait peur. C'était la première de fois de sa vie, en cent ans de vie, qu'il ressentait une telle attraction envers quelqu'un, que se fut homme ou femme. Franchement, ça faisait peur. Vraiment peur.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry regarda la porte laissée ouverte par le vampire durant sa brusque fuite, avec un air complètement halluciné sur le visage. Nan ! C'était quoi ça ? Depuis quand les vampires prenaient la fuite avoir été injurié par un petit con sans manière ? se demanda Harry en fixant la porte comme si elle pouvait fournir les réponses à ses questions. Au bout de quelques secondes passées à scruter la porte, Harry haussa les épaules puis alla la fermer avant de se réinstaller sur le canapé. Cette fois, il resta cependant éveillé. Allongé sur le dos, bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux fermés, songeant à ce qu'il pourrait faire maintenant qu'il était finalement ''libre''.

Devait-il se rendre auprès de son frè… non, après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il ne pouvait plus l'appeler ainsi. Pour lui, Dranis était maintenant au même rang que James et Lily Potter : des inconnus. Harry n'avait plus qu'un frère, qui s'appelait Dudley. Un frère était censé aider, soutenir et protéger, non pas trahir. Dranis l'avait trahi de la plus odieuse des manières. Durant ses quatre années d'enfermement, Harry avait tout fait pour éviter de penser à Dranis et aux Potter en général. D'abord, parce qu'il avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes à penser. Et ensuite, parce que cela était bien trop douloureux.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus enfermé à Azkaban, Harry avait tout le loisir de songer à Dranis Potter. Il devait penser à lui pour ne pas penser à sa famille. Sa vraie famille, sa mère Pétunia, son père Vernon, et son petit frère qui devait avoir bien grandi en quatre ans. Il ne voulait pas songer à eux car il redoutait leur réaction. Comment avaient-ils pris son enfermement ? Le croyaient-ils coupable ? Étaient-ils seulement au courant de sa captivité ou bien croyaient-ils qu'il les avait oubliés au profit des Potter ? Plus important que tout, leur amour pour lui était-il toujours présent après tout ce temps ? Harry avait tellement peur des réponses à ces questions, qu'il n'avait pas osé demander quoi que ce soit à Sirius et Bellatrix au sujet de sa famille moldue.

Sentant le coup de cafard arriver, Harry préféra changer la direction de ses pensées et se concentra sur les Potter : les architectes de ses malheurs. Le jeune sorcier était persuadé que sans James Potter, les accusations de Dranis n'auraient pas fait long feu devant un vrai tribunal. Il aurait peut-être eu la chance d'avoir un véritable procès et n'aurait pas eu à passer quatre ans en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Mais voilà, Potter avait mis son grain de sel dans ses affaires pour protéger son fils chéri et , très certainement, pour lui faire payer sa seule existence à lui, Harry Potter. Non seulement son existence mais aussi, le fait d'être incapable de le renier car la magie ou une force inconnue s'opposait à cela.

En effet, depuis que les Potter avaient confié la garde de Harry au Dursley, ils avaient tout fait pour renier Harry, magiquement et financièrement. Malheureusement pour eux, chaque tentative qu'ils avaient faite avait eu des répercussions étranges sur leur magie ainsi que sur leurs coffres. Effectivement, chaque tentative avait eu pour conséquence de baisser la force magique de James et de Lily, rendant de ce fait, leurs sortilèges inopérants au moment où ils en avaient le plus besoin. En ce qui concernait les coffres des Potter, alors que James, en prenant la tête de la famille à la mort de son père et après avoir donné un nouvel héritier à cette dernière, s'était vu attribué l'accès aux cinq coffres appartenant aux Potter, dorénavant, suite à ses nombreuses tentatives pour déshériter Harry, il ne pouvait accéder qu'à deux des cinq coffres.

De plus, il lui était désormais impossible de retirer de l'argent pour autre chose que le strict nécessaire. C'est à dire, seulement pour nourrir et habiller sa famille et lui-même. S'il essayait d'en retirer pour un autre usage, l'argent revenait immédiatement dans les coffres. Il allait sans dire que James et Lily ne furent pas très enchantés lorsqu'ils comprirent cela. Leur haine pour Harry n'en fut que plus grande. Heureusement que James et Lily avaient des métiers qui payaient bien, sinon ils n'auraient pas pu sauvegarder les apparences. Mais cela, Harry ne le savait pas. Tout ce dont il était au courant, c'était que James avait essayé de le renier au profit de Vernon mais que cela avait échoué.

Comme James ne pouvait le faire lui-même, il avait ordonné à Pétunia et Vernon, d'obliger Harry à renoncer à ses droits concernant l'héritage des Potter à sa majorité. Pour être certain de se faire obéir des deux Moldus, James leur fit comprendre que s'ils ne le faisaient pas, il s'en prendrait physiquement à Harry ainsi qu'à Dudley. Cela non plus, Harry ne le savait pas. Pourtant, le jeune homme, sans que Pétunia ou Vernon ne lui en touche mot, avait décidé de renoncer à ses droits lors de sa majorité car il ne voulait rien avoir à faire de près ou de loin avec les Potter. Son passage à Azkaban n'avait fait que renforcer sa détermination. Dès que l'occasion se présenterait à lui, il allait abandonner le nom des Potter.

En attendant, Harry se demandait pourquoi Dranis avait tué Fudge. Qu'avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour en être arrivé à commettre un tel crime ? Et pourquoi l'avoir accusé lui ? Harry devait absolument le découvrir pour avoir une chance d'aller de l'avant après tout ça. Il devait aussi prouver son innocence et faire en sorte que les James, Lily et leur serpent vicieux de fils descendent de leur piédestal. Pas qu'il souhaitait leurs morts, non, la mort serait trop douce pour eux. Non, ce qu'il désirait, c'était que tous puissent voir leur vrai visage. Qu'ils comprennent que James et Lily n'étaient pas les bons et parfaits petits sorciers pétris de bontés et prêts à aider la veuve et l'orphelin, mais des pourritures sans cœur et emplis de haine. Pour cela, il devait découvrir pourquoi Dranis avait assassiné l'ancien ministre de la magie puis prouver au monde entier que c'était ce dernier le meurtrier de Fudge et non lui. Mais comment y parvenir ? Là était la question.

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était allongé sur le canapé à ressasser tout cela, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Snape, accompagné de la copie conforme, mais adulte, du vampire qui s'était enfui quelques minutes ou heures plus tôt. Harry se redressa immédiatement à leur vue. Ne sachant quoi faire ni quel comportement adopter, il resta debout, près du canapé, les mains ballantes le long de son corps et les yeux fixés sur Snape. Ce que Harry éprouva à la vue de son ancien professeur et directeur de maison équivalait à ce qu'on pourrait ressentir en revoyant un oncle ou un grand frère aimé après une longue période de séparation.

C'est-à-dire, de la joie mêlée à un peu de gêne, car on ne savait pas si on allait être bien reçu par ce dernier. On n'avait peur que la complicité d'alors ne soit plus la même. Que l'autre ne soit plus tout à fait celui qu'on avait connu des années plus tôt. Donc, ne sachant quoi faire, Harry resta là, immobile, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Snape, à lutter contre une tempête d'émotions qu'il avait grande peine à démêler.

\- Où sont donc passées tes bonnes manières, gamin ? Es-tu décidé à ne pas me saluer ? dit Snape en mettant fin au silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

Avant que Harry ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il se trouvait enfermé dans les bras de Snape qui lui caressait maladroitement le dos afin de calmer les sanglots que Harry n'avait pas eu conscience de verser.

\- Je vous déteste, murmura Harry entre deux hoquets tout en donnant de faibles coups de poing sur le torse de Snape.

\- C'est ton droit, lui dit Snape en étirant ses lèvres.

\- Je vous ai attendu, reprit Harry.

\- Je sais, répondit Snape en perdant son esquisse de sourire.

\- J'ai attendu très longtemps, continua Harry.

\- Et j'en suis désolé, gamin.

\- Je pensais que vous ne viendrez jamais, que vous m'aviez oublié.

\- Eh bien, tu as eu tort car je ne t'ai jamais oublié et encore moins abandonné, détrompa Snape. Il m'a juste fallu un peu plus de temps pour trouver un moyen de te sortir de là. Tu es bien trop enquiquinant pour me permettre de t'oublier, ajouta Snape.

\- J'ai eu très peur, souffla ensuite Harry après avoir souri à la dernière phrase de Snape.

\- N'importe qui se trouvant dans la situation dans laquelle tu étais aurait eu peur. Donc, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça, le rassura Snape qui avait compris la réelle signification de sa déclaration.

\- J'ai… des… des sorciers ont… ont tenté de… ont…, Harry ne parvint pas terminer sa phrase. Mais ils ont échoué, parvint-il tout de même à dire.

\- C'est fini maintenant, gamin. Tu es en sécurité à présent, souffla Snape après être parvenu à calmer la rage froide qui l'avait pris lorsqu'il devina ce que le jeune sorcier n'était pas parvenu à dire.

Morgane, le gamin a failli se faire violer durant son enfermement. Merlin soit loué, la tentative n'avait pas abouti. Snape ne se serait jamais pardonné si cela avait vraiment eu lieu. Inconsciemment, il resserra son emprise autour des épaules de Harry. Ce maudit gamin avait réussi à prendre une place si importante dans son cœur froid, que cela lui faisait peur, car il ne pensait pas pouvoir se relever s'il venait à le perdre. Le vampire trouvait son attachement envers Harry vraiment ironique, dans la mesure où il avait en horreur les gamins, quel que soit leur âge. Mais pour une raison inconnue, il en était venu à considérer ce dernier - le fils de James Potter, il ne fallait pas l'oublier - comme un neveu ou quelque chose s'y approchant fortement.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi dégoulinant de niaiserie, s'éleva brusquement la voix de Lucius qui avait suivi la conversation en silence et après s'être assuré que Harry n'avait plus rien à dire. Narcissa va être de très, très bonne humeur lorsque je lui offrirais le souvenir de cette scène, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Même si cela ne se voyait pas, la remarque de Lucius avait été faite pour couper court à toute gêne que Snape et Harry auraient pu éprouver à la fin de leur étreinte.

\- Il semblerait, mon cher ami, que tu oublies qui te fournit en produits capillaire et beauté, dit simplement Snape en se détachant de Harry. Alors, si j'étais toi, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de faire une telle idiotie, Lucius, ajouta-t-il en étirant mesquinement ses lèvres.

Quand Snape le libéra de ses bras, Harry s'empressa de s'essuyer les yeux afin d'effacer toutes traces des larmes qu'il venait de verser. Puis, il retourna sur le canapé et regarda les deux vampires se lancer des regards noirs. Au bout d'une longue minute de cette bataille de regards, Lucius poussa un soupir et hocha la tête en direction de Snape.

\- J'aurais pu obtenir beaucoup de Narcissa avec ce souvenir, j'espère que tu le sais, lança tout de même Lucius en allant s'asseoir sur un petit fauteuil faisant face au canapé où était installé Harry.

\- Je ne te retiens pas, dit Snape sur un ton vicieux.

\- Je tiens bien trop à mes cheveux pour risquer de les perdre bêtement, répliqua Lucius en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Toi et tes cheveux, dit Snape en secouant la tête avec désespoir. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Après cela, Snape alla prendre place aux côtés de Harry qui rougit un peu en se rappelant son comportement enfantin. Snape fit comme si de rien n'était avant de lui demander comment il allait. Harry lui dit qu'il était encore fatigué malgré le petit repos qu'il avait pris plus tôt. Snape le rassura en lui disant que c'était tout à fait normal et qu'il devait s'attendre à l'être encore quelques jours de plus. Ensuite, voyant que Harry faisait tout pour éviter le sujet, Snape décida de l'amener lui-même dans la discussion.

\- Je n'ai pas encore mis ta mère au courant de ton évasion car j'ai peur que les Potter, qui ont tout fait pour empêcher ta libération de manière légale, se rendent chez elle pour lui arracher l'information de manière peu orthodoxe, expliqua Snape.

Harry ne dit rien, pourtant, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

\- Tu sais, gamin, tout comme moi, tes parents ne t'ont jamais abandonné. Ils ne te croient pas coupable du meurtre. Même si cela avait été le cas, je pense sincèrement qu'ils se seraient rangés de ton côté.

\- Donc, vous pensez que je ne l'ai pas fait ? releva Harry qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de donner sa version de l'histoire à quelqu'un qui voulait l'entendre.

\- Non gamin, je pense te connaître suffisamment pour dire que tu n'aies en rien responsable de l'assassinat de cet imbécile de Fudge. Et dans le cas où tu l'aurais été, je te féliciterais pour nous avoir débarrassés d'un incompétent pareil, répondit Snape.

Harry l'observa quelques secondes pour juger de la sincérité du vampire. Ayant obtenu la réponse à sa question muette, il baissa les yeux et prit une grande inspiration en se tordant les doigts.

\- Alors, ils ne m'ont pas oublié ? Ils ne me détestent pas ? Ils m'aiment toujours ? souffla-t-il si doucement, que si les deux hommes n'avaient pas été des vampires, ils n'auraient jamais pu entendre ces mots.

\- Pétunia n'a jamais perdu espoir de te sortir de prison. Elle s'est battue bec et ongles durant toutes ces années pour te sortir de prison. Elle y serait parvenue sans l'intervention de James et Lily, lui apprit Severus. Alors, non gamin, ils ne t'ont jamais oublié, ne te détestent pas et t'aiment toujours autant. Je dirais même plus qu'avant. Je pense que quand Pétunia pourra venir te rendre visite, elle ne te laissera plus jamais t'éloigner d'elle à moins de deux mètres, ajouta Snape sur un ton moqueur.

Les paroles de Snape réchauffèrent le cœur de Harry. Il n'allait pas perdre sa famille.

\- Quand pourrais-je les voir ? demanda-t-il au vampire.

\- Lorsque la surveillance que les Potter ne vont pas manquer de mettre en place dans le périmètre de ta maison se relâchera un peu. Ce qui risque de prendre quelques jours, voire semaine, annonça Snape avec tristesse. Tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu pour les voir.

\- J'ai déjà attendu 4 ans, quelques semaines de plus ou de moins ne vont pas me tuer, dit Harry en essayant de cacher sa déception.

Snape ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry avant de lui dire :

\- En attendant gamin, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller prendre une douche parce que tu sens la sueur à un kilomètre.

Harry lui lança un regard indigné puis lui tira la langue. Snape le conduisit ensuite dans une des nombreuses chambres du manoir Malfoy. Il lui expliqua que c'était sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à prouver son innocence. Snape lui expliqua que comme la chambre lui appartenait, personne, même les propriétaires de la maison, ne pouvait pénétrer dans la pièce sans une invitation de sa part. Cette information rassura Harry. Snape laissa ensuite le jeune homme seul après lui avoir dit qu'il était allé faire les magasins pour lui trouver quelques vêtements pratiques pour la durée de son séjour au manoir Malfoy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En quittant Harry, Snape se rendit dans la chambre qu'il occupait chaque fois qu'il séjournait au manoir Malfoy. En ouvrant la porte, il ne s'était pas attendu - enfin, un peu quand même mais préférait le cacher - à trouver Sirius, complètement nu, à moitié couché dans son lit. Snape se retint difficilement de lancer une pique bien sentie en direction de l'autre vampire. Au lieu de cela, il se dirigea vers le mini bar de la chambre et se servit un verre qu'il but d'un coup avant de s'en resservir un autre. Puis, le verre à la main, il s'adossa au mur faisant face au lit et dit d'une voix naturelle :

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais dans cette tenue et allongé dans mon lit, Black ?

\- Je chauffais le lit en attendant ton arrivée, bien entendu, répliqua Sirius en prenant une pose languissante.

\- Je te remercie pour cette intention, commença patiemment Snape avant d'ajouter, mais j'aime quand mon lit est froid lorsque je me glisse dedans. Froid et vide.

\- Un lit vide et froid n'est pas très accueillant, répliqua Sirius en se levant pour s'avancer vers Snape d'une démarche prédatrice et tellement sexy que Snape sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son cœur. Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas d'un peu de compagnie ? demanda-t-il en collant presque son corps nu et excité contre celui de Snape.

Le maître de potions prit une grande gorgée de son verre pour se ressaisir des émotions qui le prirent au contact du corps du Cabot contre le sien. Quand ce fut fait, il se pinça le nez, plongea son regard dans celui de Black avant de se pencher brusquement en direction des lèvres de Sirius afin de lui donner un long, profond et baveux baiser qui dura de longues minutes. Comme quoi, être un vampire avait ses avantages, se dit Snape en se détachant de Sirius. Il se saisit ensuite de sa baguette, habilla Sirius d'un mouvement de cette dernière et, avant que Sirius ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, il fut mis à la porte qui se claqua violemment devant son nez.

\- Mais, mais, je pensais que tu étais d'accord pour me donner une chance ! hurla Sirius au travers de la porte lorsque ses idées furent suffisamment claires pour lui permettre de réfléchir.

\- Exactement ! J'ai dit que j'étais prêt à te donner une chance de sortir avec moi, pas de coucher avec moi Black, fut la réponse de Snape.

\- Mais, mais…grrrrrrrr ! Pesta Sirius en retourna pour partir.

\- Je vois que la prison n'a pas aidé à arranger tes manières, cousin, ricana Bellatrix.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans le couloir. Sirius fusilla sa cousine du regard avant de s'en aller. Donc, il voulait qu'ils sortent ensemble comme des idiots d'adolescents avant de passer aux choses sérieuses ! Eh bien, il allait être servi ! pensa vicieusement Sirius en se rendant dans sa chambre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** première correction **AnitaBlake93100,** deuxième correction **Gwenillo** et troisième correction ****Klaiindy****

* * *

 **Le coupable idéal**

 **Chapitre 8**

Cela allait faire une semaine que Harry s'était évadé d'Azkaban en compagnie de Sirius et de Bellatrix. Pour ne pas changer, le jeune sorcier tournait une fois de plus en rond dans sa chambre. Snape avait dû repartir à Poudlard le lendemain de sa fuite pour la reprise des cours. Harry n'avait pas très bien pris le départ de ce dernier même s'il comprenait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Se retrouver seul dans un manoir rempli de vampires inconnus n'était pas très rassurant mais, au moins, il n'était plus enfermé dans une cellule, se plaisait-il à se dire pour chasser l'angoisser qui le gagnait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa situation. Le sorcier avait eu le plaisir de retrouver sa baguette que Snape était parvenu, par il ne savait quel moyen, à récupérer avant qu'elle ne soit détruite comme l'avait ordonné James Potter.

Retrouver sa baguette fut un grand soulagement pour Harry qui avait beaucoup de difficultés à maîtriser sa magie. De plus, les heures qu'il passait dans sa chambre à tenter de dompter sa magie rendaient l'attente et la solitude plus faciles. Solitude car, en dépit du nombre de vampires et parfois, de sorciers qui faisaient quotidiennement des allers et retours au manoir Malfoy, Harry refusait de se mélanger à eux, de les voir. Pour tout dire, l'adolescent n'avait pas quitté la chambre qu'il occupait depuis son arrivée. Il se faisait livrer ses repas dans la pièce et allait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain dès que quelqu'un venait frapper à la porte. Harry s'était une ou deux fois fait la réflexion qu'il n'y avait pas une grande différence entre sa chambre et sa cellule à Azkaban car, dans les deux cas, il était isolé et enfermé ; mais il s'empressait de faire disparaître cette pensée.

La seule personne mise à part Snape que Harry avait laissé entrer dans sa chambre était Bellatrix, qui, contrairement à ceux qui s'étaient contentés de faire demi-tour sans plus insister quand il refusait de leur ouvrir la porte, s'acharnait sur cette dernière jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme lui réponde pour qu'elle cesse de lui casser les oreilles. Dès que Harry lui ouvrait la porte, Bellatrix pénétrait dans la pièce et sans un mot, se dirigeait droit vers le lit où elle se laissait tomber comme une masse. Ensuite, sans dire un mot, elle observait Harry s'exercer à la magie. De temps en temps, elle lui donnait des conseils et lui apprenait même quelques petites astuces très utiles pour mieux maîtriser sa baguette. Elle lui promit même de lui apprendre un ou deux maléfices lui permettant de se venger des Potter. Parfois, elle lançait quelques piques sur son « stupide et obsédé » de cousin, Sirius.

Harry ne pouvait pas compter le nombre de fois où il avait dû se retenir d'exploser de rire suite à un commentaire de la vampire sur la manière « tellement Snapienne » qu'avait Snape de rembarrer Sirius. L'adolescent avait été très surpris d'apprendre que Sirius courait après Snape mais, étant donné que les couples de même sexe étaient une chose très courante dans le monde sorcier, Harry ne s'était pas attardé là-dessus. En plus, même si cela pouvait paraître étrange au vu de leur caractère complètement différent, Harry pensait que ces deux-là pourraient former un très beau couple ; une pensée que partageait Bellatrix malgré ses incessantes moqueries à l'encontre des efforts désespérés de Sirius pour mettre Snape dans son lit. Harry trouvait la vampire fascinante et peut-être, un peu… folle sur les bords. Mais une chose était certaine, il l'aimait bien.

Depuis la veille, Harry ressentait une irrépressible envie de quitter la sécurité de sa chambre pour partir à la découverte du manoir. Cette envie lui était venue d'un coup après qu'il soit parvenu à réaliser un sortilège sans avoir à se battre avec sa magie. C'était comme si ce qui rendait sa magie si capricieuse s'était envolé ou bien atténué, Harry ne savait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce relâchement et cette envie soudaine lui faisaient peur. Surtout, cette envie de partir à la découverte du manoir car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Certes, il aimait faire quelques explorations de temps en temps. Mais ce n'était jamais sur un coup de tête illogique. Il prenait toujours le temps de penser aux endroits qu'il voulait visiter. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un désir si profond et pressant de partir à la découverte d'un lieu.

Ce fut pourquoi, depuis la veille, il luttait contre cette envie de toutes ses forces en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Cependant, Harry sentait qu'il allait perdre la bataille. Voyant qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir, Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, s'assura que sa magie répondait correctement puis il mit ses chaussures et ouvrit lentement la porte. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de cette dernière puis jeta des coups d'œil nerveux dans le couloir. Ne voyant personne dans les parages, Harry franchit le pas de la porte en gardant la main sur la poignée, comme pour se rassurer. Lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir, il prit une grande inspiration puis, à contrecœur, il lâcha la poignée et ferma la porte.

L'adolescent jeta ensuite un rapide regard sur sa droite avant de se retourner et partir à l'opposé. D'un pas rapide et sûr, il traversa plusieurs couloirs, monta puis descendit plusieurs marches avant de s'arrêter devant un mur vide dans un couloir sombre. Harry ne saurait dire comment il était parvenu jusque-là et encore moins comment repartir. Le jeune sorcier cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis jeta des regards curieux et inquiets dans le couloir. Où se trouvait-il ? se demanda-t-il avant que son attention ne soit attirée par un vieux portrait représentant un dragon noir. En fait, le dragon ressemblait étrangement à un serpent ailé. Celui-ci avait les yeux rouges, d'un beau rubis envoûtant. Si envoûtant, que Harry fut complètement ensorcelé par eux. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était devant le tableau, la main tendue vers lui.

\- Que fais-tu là ici, mon bel ange démoniaque ? S'éleva soudainement une voix envoûtante dans son dos.

Harry sursauta violemment et se retourna, baguette tendue devant lui. Son cœur battait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de la personne qui venait de lui faire presque avoir une crise cardiaque, le jeune homme résista péniblement au désir qu'il eût de lui lancer un maléfice bien senti.

\- Que faites-vous là, le débile ? demanda Harry, les dents serrées, alors que son cœur reprenait un rythme plus soutenu.

\- As-tu toujours été aussi insolent ou bien cela n'est réservé qu'à moi ? questionna ledit débile au lieu de répondre.

\- Non, c'est juste que votre vue a le chic de faire ressortir mon mauvais caractère, répondit Harry en étirant ses lèvres.

\- Je vois, dit l'autre en souriant à son tour. Je devrais m'en réjouir dans ce cas, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ah ! Donc, vous êtes vraiment débile à ce que je vois, s'exclama Harry sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Mon père a raison, dit l'autre sans relever l'insulte.

\- Raison sur quoi ? s'étonna Harry avec curiosité.

\- Tu as un caractère très similaire à celui de mon parrain, expliqua l'autre.

\- Et qui est-il ? questionna Harry.

\- Snape, Severus Snape.

\- Hein ! s'exclama Harry. Tu es le filleul du professeur Snape ?

\- En effet, se vanta l'autre.

\- C'est étrange, finit par dire Harry après s'être remis de sa surprise.

\- En quoi est-ce étrange ?

\- Que Snape n'ait pas demandé à mettre fin à votre lien, répondit Harry sur un ton léger en se retournant en direction du tableau.

\- Et pourquoi aurait-il dû faire une telle stupidité ? demanda Draco, parce que c'était lui.

\- Comme il a en horreur la stupidité, je suis étonné qu'il ait supporté aussi longtemps d'être lié avec vous, dit ''innocemment'' Harry.

Alors qu'il lançait cette pique, le jeune sorcier se rendit compte que le tableau, qui l'avait si anormalement attiré, avait disparu. Harry écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement et toucha le mur comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était vraiment plus là. Effectivement, le mur était bien vide. Il n'y avait plus trace du tableau.

\- Que cherches-tu ? questionna Draco en se retenant de tordre le cou du petit démon insolant.

Morgane ! Heureusement qu'il a des yeux à tomber sinon, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ferais, pensa le vampire en soupirant mentalement

\- Rien qui te regarde, grogna Harry en continuant à scruter le mur.

\- Vraiment, il va falloir faire quelque chose avec tes manières, soupira Draco. Sinon, pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu fais ici et comment tu as fait pour passer les barrières magiques que mon père et parrain ont placées à l'entrée de ce couloir ?

\- Hein, il y a des barrières magiques ici ? s'étonna Harry.

Draco le regarda d'un œil circonspect. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? se dit-il. Mais dans le doute, il demanda :

\- N'as-tu pas remarqué que ce couloir... en fait, tout cet étage est protégé par plusieurs sortilèges, dont un repousse sorcier ? Pour tout dire, l'étage est invisible à toute autre personne qu'à ma famille et mon parrain. En toute logique, tu n'aurais pas dû pouvoir te rendre ici.

\- Non, dit Harry avec stupéfaction. Je n'ai rien senti.

\- C'est vraiment étrange, dit Draco. Peut-être qu'il y a un dysfonctionnement avec eux, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Je vais devoir en parler avec père.

Alors que le vampire se disait cela, Harry de son côté se posait des questions. Comment, si ce que le vampire disait était vrai, avait-il fait pour passer les barrières magiques ? Comment avait-il pu se rendre à cet étage ? Plus étonnant encore, où était passé le portrait qui était accroché au mur ? Et pour finir, qu'est-ce que tout cela avait à voir avec sa magie parce que Harry était persuadé que l'apaisement de cette dernière ainsi que l'irrépressible envie qui l'avait pris de partir à la découverte du manoir étaient liées. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire pour lui ? Qu'est-ce que cela allait avoir comme répercussions dans sa vie ? Pendant qu'il se posait toutes ces questions, Draco s'était approché de Harry et naturellement, il posa la main sur l'épaule du sorcier.

Un frisson glacial parcourut violemment le corps de Harry, suivi d'une peur viscérale qui se répandit en lui tel un poison. La panique ne tarda pas à faire son apparition en Harry. Ça allait recommencer, fut la seule chose que son esprit parvint à lui envoyer dans sa confusion. Harry se colla au mur et se laissa glisser le long de ce dernier alors qu'un froid polaire envahissait le couloir. Brusquement, Draco fut violemment éloigné de Harry par une force invisible. Puis, sous le regard halluciné du vampire, une grande créature à forme humanoïde, avec de longs cheveux noirs qui donnaient la sensation d'être reliés à la robe sorcier qu'il portait, se matérialisa devant Harry.

Elle jeta un regard vide sur Draco comme pour juger de sa dangerosité avant de porter son attention sur le jeune sorcier replié sur lui-même et tremblant de peur. Puis, avec des gestes lents, doux et maladroits, il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure du sorcier. Alors qu'il passait et repassait ses doigts dans la tignasse de l'adolescent, la créature se mit à émettre des sortes de sifflements qui faisaient penser à ceux émis par les serpents. Les sifflements semblèrent avoir un effet calmant et soporifique sur le sorcier car ce dernier cessa de trembler et tomba de sommeil dans les bras de la créature.

Au contraire de Harry, la vue, la présence et les sifflements émis par la créature provoquèrent une sorte de désespoir chez Draco. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui voler tout l'espoir, la joie et le bonheur qu'il avait et qu'il pourrait un jour avoir. C'était horrible, tellement horrible, qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour mettre fin à ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Même mettre fin à sa vie si cela pouvait le soulager. C'était insupportable, il fallait qu'il extériorise sinon cela allait le rendre fou, se dit le vampire avec affolement. Des larmes d'accablement s'échappèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les retenir. Il le fallait pourtant pour ne pas perdre l'esprit. Alors que le désespoir était à son comble, le vampire sentit une intrusion se faire dans son esprit qu'il pensait inviolable. L'intrusion fut suivie par une voix sinistre, sifflante et menaçante qui mit le vampire en garde.

~ Cet enfant est sous notre protection, petit vampire. Il est destiné à accomplir de grandes choses, alors fais attention à tes actions envers lui si tu ne veux pas perdre la vie.

Après cette mise en garde, la créature se releva avec le sorcier dans ses bras. Il lança un autre regard vide en direction de Draco avant de s'évaporer en silence. Quand la créature et Harry eurent disparu, tous les sentiments négatifs ainsi que la peur qui avait submergé le vampire s'envolèrent. Draco eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui retirer un énorme poids sur le cœur. Il mit quelques minutes pour se remettre de sa rencontre avant de se relever et de s'en aller.

\- Il devient de plus en plus intéressant mon bel ange démoniaque. Il me le faut. Il me le faut absolument. Ce qu'un Malfoy veut, un Malfoy l'a, murmura Draco pas le moins du monde découragé par la menace de la créature.

En vérité, si le vampire voulait être honnête avec lui-même - mais depuis quand les Malfoy l'étaient-ils ? - il dirait que la créature lui inspirait une peur viscérale mais cette peur n'était rien face à son désir de posséder Harry, de le faire sien. Il fallait juste qu'il se montre prudent, se dit-il pour s'encourager. S'il ne faisait pas de mal au sorcier, la créature n'aurait aucune raison de s'en prendre à lui car elle semblait être une sorte de protecteur, se dit-il ensuite pour se rassurer. Mais comment faire pour ne pas lui faire de mal alors même qu'un simple toucher semblait déclencher en lui une peur panique, se questionna Draco en prenant le chemin de sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu arriver au sorcier pour qu'il réagisse aussi violemment à un simple contact ? se demanda Draco en changeant brusquement de direction pour se rendre dans le bureau de son père au lieu de sa chambre. Il devait discuter avec son paternel.

Alors que Draco partait à la rencontre de son père, la créature - qui était celle qui avait passé le marché avec Pétunia - se matérialisa dans la chambre de Harry. Curieusement, Bellatrix se trouvait dans celle-ci. Cette dernière, pour ne pas changer, était allongée dans le lit de Harry. Elle ne sembla pas s'étonner de l'apparition de la créature avec un Harry endormi dans les bras. La seule réaction qu'elle eut fut de se décaler afin de faire de la place pour Harry dans le lit. La créature y allongea le garçon après avoir lancé un regard étrange mais vide en direction de la vampire.

\- Avez-vous un nom ? jeta négligemment Bellatrix avant que la créature ne s'en aille.

Cette dernière lui jeta un autre regard étrange puis se volatilisa sans répondre.

\- J'aurai certainement ma réponse la prochaine fois, dit Bella dans le vide. Tu as vraiment de drôle d'amis qui veillent sur toi, petit sorcier, ajouta Bella en passant tendrement ses doigts dans la chevelure de Harry. Dors, je reste à tes côtés, poursuivit-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur le front de Harry.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Snape était installé à la table des professeurs quand un grand hibou blanc, portant un énorme bouquet de fleurs, se posa devant lui. Croyant que l'oiseau s'était trompé de destinataire, Snape ne lui jeta pas un seul regard et poursuivit son repas tout en lisant le journal. Quelques minutes après l'atterrissage du hibou, Dumbledore interpella Snape.

\- Severus, je pense que ce que porte ce hibou vous est destiné, mon enfant.

Snape se retint de verser discrètement une potion nocive dans le verre du directeur. Combien de fois allait-il devoir dire à ce vieux débris de ne pas l'appeler comme ça avant qu'il ne le comprenne ! s'énerva Snape. Morgane ! Il n'était l'enfant de personne et surtout pas de ce vieux manipulateur, pesta-t-il intérieurement. Le demi-vampire soupira de mécontentement puis lança un regard noir au vieux sorcier avant de dire négligemment :

\- Ce hibou doit être sénile car il est clair qu'il s'est trompé de destinataire. Je ne connais personne d'assez stupide et inconscient pour oser m'envoyer de telles immondices.

\- Je ne suis pas de ton avis, Severus, répliqua Albus en souriant. Ne sois pas aussi cynique, mon enfant, ces fleurs sont très belles, le réprimanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous rend si sûr de vous ? Grommela Snape entre ses dents, les yeux posés sur son journal qu'il continuait à lire tout en discutant.

\- Eh bien, ton nom qui flotte au-dessus de ce hibou est ce qui me rend sûr, répondit Albus avec amusement.

\- PARDON ! C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE ! s'exclama un peu trop bruyamment Snape en relevant finalement sa tête de son journal pour le poser sur l'oiseau de malheur.

Effectivement, au grand désespoir de Snape, au-dessus du hibou flottait, en grandes lettres capitales, son nom. Alors qu'il maudissait et promettait mille et une tortures à l'idiot qui se croyait assez malin pour lui faire une blague aussi stupide, le demi-vampire prit conscience d'une chose : la salle à manger était complètement silencieuse et tous les regards étaient dirigés dans sa direction. Il maudit un peu plus les ou l'auteur de la stupide blague. Quand il mettra la main sur eux, il allait leur faire regretter leur stupidité. Ce fut en se faisant cette promesse qu'il se décida à prendre le bouquet, chose qu'il regretta immédiatement. En effet, dès que ses doigts se posèrent sur le bouquet, trois petits cupidons ailés apparurent devant lui et se mirent à lui chanter une douce sérénade mielleuse à souhait.

L'horreur se peignit sur le visage de Snape alors que presque tous les élèves explosaient de rire. Il allait tuer l'auteur de cette plaisanterie, décida finalement Snape lorsqu'il réalisa finalement qui était l'idiot suicidaire qui était derrière tout cela. Oui, il allait définitivement le tuer ! pensa vicieusement Snape en brûlant, sans éprouver le moindre remord, les stupides fleurs. Mais avant cela, il prit la précaution de prendre rapidement et discrètement la carte qui accompagnait le bouquet. Non, ce n'était en aucun cas pour pouvoir garder une trace de cette affreuse plaisanterie ! Et encore moins parce qu'il était curieux de connaître le contenu de ladite carte ! Snape quitta la grande salle d'un pas énervé sous les ricanements des élèves et les chants des cupidons qui le suivirent naturellement. En quittant la pièce, il se rendit dans sa salle de classe et s'y enferma avant de sortir la carte pour la lire.

 _« Mon amour,_

 _Je voudrais en ce moment, que tu sois dans mes bras._

 _Je voudrais en ce moment, couvrir ta bouche et ton corps de mille baisers_

 _Je voudrais en ce moment, me perdre en toi et toi en moi_

 _Sur ton joli corps,_

 _J'aimerais graver mon nom et le tien sur le mien_

 _J'aimerais y graver mes sentiments pour que tous sachent que tu es mien et moi tien_

 _J'aimerais y graver mon désir pour que tu ne puisses jamais oublier combien je suis fou toi_

 _Mon espoir est,_

 _Que tout comme moi, tes pensées me sont destinées chaque seconde de la journée, pour toujours_

 _Que tout comme moi, tu n'as qu'une espérance : nous voir réunis, unis, ne faisant plus qu'un_

 _Que tout comme moi, ton amour pour moi est éternel_

 _Je t'aime Severus »_

La carte se finissait avec ce message :

 _J'ai fait une réservation dans un restaurant Moldu pour ce soir à 21h00. Je t'attendrai devant l'entrée de l'école. Et tu n'as pas le droit de refuser, parce que tu as promis de me laisser une chance. À ce soir._

 _PS : Pas d'habits sorciers !_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 ** _Le jour de l'évasion de Harry. Quelques heures seulement après l'évasion de ce dernier._**

Dans une sombre forêt, trois individus se rencontrèrent en cachette.

\- Alors, il est mort cette fois ? demanda le premier individu caché sous une capuche qui recouvrait tout son visage.

\- Malheureusement, non. Il est parvenu à s'évader, il y a quelques heures, répondit le second individu.

\- Comment ça a pu arriver !? S'exclama tout en questionnant le troisième individu.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit le deuxième individu. Tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre, c'est qu'il s'est échappé en compagnie des cousins Black qui partageaient sa cellule.

\- Les cousins Black ! s'étonna le premier individu. Il partageait la même cellule que les cousins Black ?

\- Il semblerait, acquiesça le second individu.

\- Mais que faisaient ces deux assassins dans cette partie d'Azkaban ? Je croyais qu'il était interdit de mélanger les sorciers et les vampires, reprit le premier individu.

\- Le directeur de la prison a pensé que lorsqu'ils auraient appris que le gamin était ton enfant, ils l'auraient tué immédiatement au vu de la haine qu'ils te portent, expliqua le deuxième individu.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce monstre n'est pas mon fils ! siffla le premier individu avec colère.

\- Allons, Potter, intervint le troisième individu, ce môme est ton portrait craché. S'il n'avait pas hérité des yeux de sa mère, on aurait pu le prendre pour toi à son âge.

\- Il n'est pas mon fils ! s'entêta James avec colère. Jamais je ne le reconnaîtrais comme tel, siffla-t-il ensuite.

\- Très bien, comme tu voudras, soupira le troisième individu. Néanmoins, laisse-moi te dire que tu as tort d'avoir fait de ce gamin ton ennemi parce qu'avec le potentiel magique et intellectuel qu'il a, il aurait pu nous être d'une grande aide dans la réalisation de nos projets.

\- Dranis est amplement suffisant, rétorqua James.

\- S'il n'est pas le bon Potter, que ferons-nous ? questionna le troisième individu.

\- La question ne se pose pas, Dranis est le bon, il est l'élu. Il est celui qui vaincra le Lord vampire et apportera la paix à notre communauté. Mais pour que cela puisse se faire, il faut que l'autre meure pour que je puisse reprendre le contrôle de tous les coffres des Potter et, par la même occasion, la couronne de Godric qui pourra alors éveiller la magie du Prince qui sommeille en Dranis.

\- Croyez le bien Potter, nous faisons tout notre possible pour éliminer votre rejeton, dit le troisième individu. Mais il semblerait qu'il soit très chanceux ou qu'il soit protégé par une force inconnue qui s'amuse à déjouer toutes nos tentatives.

\- Ce n'est pas une force inconnue ou la chance qui en sont la cause mais bien votre incompétence, siffla James avec colère. Car c'est bien l'un de vos hommes qui a échoué à correctement ensorceler Fudge. Parce que s'il avait mené à bien sa mission, cet incapable de Fudge s'en serait pris à Harry et l'aurait tué devant tout le monde au lieu de tenter de tuer mon héritier à la place, poursuivit James. Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps pour sauver la vie de mon fils et éliminer cet imbécile de bon à rien de ministre ! s'énerva un peu plus James. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, vos hommes ont encore échoué à tuer ce monstre à Azkaban alors qu'il était sans défense ! Et maintenant, vous m'apprenez qu'il est parvenu à s'enfuir en compagnie de Sirius et de sa folle alliée de cousine ! Qu'il pourrait être aux mains des vampires ! C'est tout simplement inacceptable !

\- Ne portez pas toute la faute sur nous Potter car, si le sortilège a échoué, c'est parce que vous nous avez menti sur votre paternité sur le môme. Vous nous avez assuré que l'enfant n'était pas de vous mais d'un parent proche. Et vous savez à quel point ce maléfice est complexe et précis. Si vous aviez été honnête avec nous, nous aurons évité de lier le maléfice au père de l'enfant, ce qui aurait mis votre héritier à l'abri de Fudge, répliqua le troisième individu sur un ton glacial. Et pour ce qui est de l'échec survenu à Azkaban, je vous rappelle que j'ai perdu deux hommes dans l'histoire car, contrairement à ce qu'il vous plaît à dire, l'enfant n'était pas sans défense. Il avait un moyen de défense sur lui car sinon, comment expliquer ce qui est arrivé à mes hommes après leur tentative de viol et de meurtre sur lui ? continua l'individu avec emportement. Alors qu'importe ce que vous pouvez dire, je reste persuadé que ce môme est, soit très chanceux, soit sous la protection d'une force inconnue, conclut l'individu. Et pour finir, je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas sous tes ordres mais tes associés. Alors, je te prierai de t'adresser à moi avec un peu plus de respect, termina-t-il.

James se retint d'envoyer balader l'autre car il avait encore besoin de lui pour la suite de son plan. Mais dès que leurs projets aboutiraient, il se promit de l'éliminer car personne n'avait le droit de parler à James Potter sur ce ton. Après cette petite mise au clair, James et ses complices discutèrent de la suite de leurs plans avant de se séparer. Après que James ait transplané, ses deux complices échangèrent encore quelques paroles avant de se séparer.

\- On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, en as-tu conscience ? Dit le deuxième individu.

\- C'est un sorcier, bien sûr que nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance, répondit son compagnon.

\- Il va certainement essayer de nous éliminer si vos plans marchent, ajouta le deuxième individu.

\- Si nous ou les vampires le tuons avant, il ne pourra pas le faire, répliqua l'autre.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, sourit le deuxième individu.

\- Vivement qu'ils s'entre-tuent pour que nous puissions prendre le contrôle du monde magique, souffla le troisième individu. Nous n'avons que trop subi la tyrannie des vampires et des sorciers, il est temps qu'une autre race prenne leur place.

Ce fut sur cette phrase qu'ils se séparèrent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** première correction **AnitaBlake93100,** deuxième correction **Gwenillo** et troisième correction ****Klaiindy****

* * *

 **Le coupable idéal**

 **Chapitre 9**

Harry marchait lentement, l'esprit ailleurs. Deux jours étaient passés depuis sa rencontre avec le fils Malfoy dans le sombre couloir et sa perte de conscience. Le jeune sorcier n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il s'était évanoui stupidement, pour un simple toucher en plus. Certes, l'incident advenu à Azkaban avait été traumatisant et l'aurait été pour n'importe qui, mais la tentative n'avait pas abouti et les responsables avaient été sévèrement punis en étant privé de leur âme. Alors, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à aller de l'avant, à oublier cet épisode ? Pourquoi était-il si dur d'oublier ? se demanda Harry en parcourant l'immense et splendide jardin de la propriété volante des Malfoy.

Le sorcier, sous les menaces et l'insistance très lourde de Bellatrix, avait fini par accepter de quitter sa chambre pour visiter le jardin de ses hôtes. Plus que les menaces et l'insistance de Bellatrix, ce qui avait poussé Harry à mettre le nez dehors, avait été la sensation d'étouffement qui ne le quittait plus depuis son réveil deux jours plus tôt. Dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il avait compris ce qui s'était passé, Harry avait eu l'irrépressible désir d'aller prendre l'air. Mais la crainte de rencontrer quelqu'un, de devoir parler à quelqu'un, avait été bien plus forte. Sans Bellatrix, le jeune sorcier devait reconnaître qu'il n'aurait pas quitté la sécurité de sa chambre. C'était désolant quand il y pensait. Lui qui avait toujours aimé le grand air et qui avait toujours été si sûr de lui, il se dégoûtait en voyant ce qu'il était devenu, ce que son enfermement avait fait de lui.

Rien que pour cela, il haïssait du plus profond de son âme les Potter au complet. Il les haïssait tellement, qu'il se faisait peur parfois. Son envie de vengeance était en grande partie ce qui l'avait fait tenir les deux dernières années qu'il avait passées derrière les barreaux. Il désirait leur faire payer ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Il voulait les rendre aussi misérable que lui était devenu par leur faute. Mais comment allait-il faire pour mener à bien ses idées de vengeance si un simple toucher provoquait en lui une telle réaction ? Comment ferait-il pour tenir tête à James, Lily et Dranis Potter ? Mais surtout, comment allait-il pouvoir vivre s'il ne pouvait supporter le contact des autres ? Harry ne savait pas et cela lui faisait une peur monstre. Une peur qui l'empêchait de dormir car il craignait que cette dernière l'éloigne de sa famille sans qu'il ne le veuille.

Harry alla s'installer sur un des nombreux bancs se trouvant dans le jardin et s'y allongea en fermant les yeux. Quoiqu'il décide par la suite, il allait devoir faire quelque chose pour se débarrasser de ce problème avant que cela ne devienne impossible et ne lui pourrisse la vie. Mais comment ? Comment faire pour dépasser ça ? Comment faire pour retrouver son assurance passée ? Le jeune homme n'en avait aucune idée. Devait-il en parler à Snape ? s'interrogea sérieusement Harry. Oui, il devrait faire ça. Il allait en parler à Snape. Le vampire saurait quoi faire. Il saurait trouver une solution à son problème. Harry eut l'impression qu'un énorme poids venait de quitter ses épaules lorsqu'il prit cette décision. Un énorme soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres après cela.

\- Qu'importe la façon dont je te regarde, je n'arrive pas à voir ni comprendre pourquoi il est si obnubilé par toi, s'éleva une voix nasale, féminine et désagréable, dans les airs.

Harry se redressa immédiatement en ouvrant les yeux, baguette à la main, tendue devant lui.

\- Penses-tu vraiment qu'un minable petit sorcier comme toi est capable de se mesurer à une vampire de ma trempe ? se moqua l'intruse. Penses-tu réellement pouvoir me voler mon homme sans en subir les conséquences ? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Alors que l'intruse déblatérait des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui, Harry détailla la nouvelle venue de haut en bas. Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme qui devait avoir quelques années de plus que lui. Cette dernière était brune, mince, grande, belle sans être une gravure de mode, et dégageait une aura d'arrogance et de mépris qui hérissa immédiatement le poil de Harry. Le sorcier ne savait pas qui elle était ni pourquoi elle s'attaquait à lui sans raison, mais il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire sans rien dire.

\- Je ne sais pas quel est votre problème ni ce que vous me reprochait, mais que vous soyez vampire, sorcière, loup-garou, moldue ou autre, si vous continuez à m'insulter sans raison, je vous promets que je vais vous prouver qu'un minable sorcier tel que moi est parfaitement en mesure de vous tenir tête, cracha Harry.

\- Mon problème, petit merdeux, dit la jeune femme les dents serrées, c'est toi !

\- Oh ! s'exclama ironiquement Harry. Et puis-je savoir ce que je vous ai fait ? questionna-t-il ensuite.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent et avoue ! S'énerva-t-elle.

\- L'innocent ? Avouer ? s'étonna Harry avec curiosité. Avouer quoi ?

\- Arrête de faire celui qui ne comprend pas et reconnais que tu essaies de me voler mon fiancé ! accusa-t-elle en montrant les dents. Mais sache petit merdeux que je ne te laisserais pas faire, grimaça-t-elle de la haine plein les yeux. J'ai passé trente ans à l'attendre, trente ans à éliminer toutes mes rivales et crois-moi, je n'ai pas fait tous ces efforts pour te le laisser aujourd'hui ! hurla carrément la jeune femme avant de sauter en direction de Harry, toutes griffes dehors.

On aurait dit un animal sauvage sautant sur une proie pour la tuer. Harry eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour s'éloigner de la trajectoire de la folle furieuse avant que cette dernière n'atterrisse à l'endroit où il s'était trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt. C'était moins une, se dit le sorcier en se remettant debout.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que vous me reprochez mais si vous m'attaquez une fois de plus, fille ou pas, je réplique ! Menaça à son tour Harry.

Ok, sa mère leur avait toujours dit à Dudley et lui-même que des bons garçons, des gentlemans qui se respectaient, ne s'attaquaient pas aux femmes et qu'ils venaient en aide à ces dernières. Harry s'était toujours fait un devoir de respecter les filles et de se montrer galant avec elles pour ne pas décevoir sa mère mais, franchement, il y avait des limites. Cette folle furieuse n'était pas loin de d'attendre les siennes.

\- Tu m'énerves à jouer les innocents, morveux sans manières ! s'agaça la folle furieuse en repartant à l'attaque.

 _Nan, c'est moi qui_ _suis_ _sans manières,_ se médusa Harry en évitant la jeune femme. _Pourquoi elle n'utilise pas la magie au lieu de se jeter sur moi comme une malade mentale ?_ se demanda-t-il ensuite en continuant à l'éviter. _Nan mais elle est rapide en plus ! Elle a failli m'écraser là ! C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très épaisse, mais merde, c'est tout de même très dangereux de recevoir quelqu'un en pleine gueule comme ça !_ Même si Harry lui avait dit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à répliquer, son éducation était trop bien ancrée en lui pour se permettre de s'attaquer à une femme. Il continua donc à l'éviter du mieux qu'il put tout en tentant de la raisonner. Lorsque, finalement, il parvint à comprendre ce que lui reprochait la jeune femme, la seule chose que parvint à dire Harry fut :

\- Non mais ma pauvre fille, si après trente ans tu n'es toujours pas parvenue à te faire aimer par ce mec, c'est qu'il n'y aucun espoir à ce que cela arrive un jour. Alors, si j'étais toi, je porterais mon amour sur quelqu'un d'autre. Sur quelqu'un de plus accessible pour toi et qui voudra de toi.

Même si la formulation paraissait méchante et insultante, les intentions de Harry ne l'étaient pas. En effet, il voulait simplement rendre service à la jeune femme en lui ouvrant les yeux mais, comme il fallait s'y attendre, cela ne fit que renforcer la colère de la jeune femme. Et là, quelque chose de vraiment très flippant se passa. L'apparence de l'agresseuse changea en un clin d'œil. Ses yeux devinrent complètement noirs, le blanc y compris ; ses dents s'allongèrent de trois centimètres environ, ses oreilles prirent cinq centimètres vers le haut, sa peau devint d'une pâleur blanche virant un peu au bleu, ses ongles durcirent, s'agrandirent et prirent une couleur argentée brillante; et quant à ses cheveux, ils se mirent anormalement à la verticale.

\- Je vais te tuer ! s'écria la créature qui venait de prendre possession du corps de la jeune femme en tendant les deux mains devant elle.

Une étrange boule faite d'une matière sombre et lumineuse se forma dans le creux des mains de la créature et, avant que Harry ne réalise ce qui se passait car il était trop stupéfait pas la soudaine transformation, la boule fut projetée dans sa direction. Cette dernière était sur le point de le frapper quand il fut jeté hors de sa trajectoire. Une explosion sourde et un hurlement de douleur vinrent de l'endroit où Harry s'était tenu la seconde d'avant. Ensuite, un silence de mort tomba dans le jardin. Une minute passa sans que qui que ce soit ne dise un mot ou ne fasse un geste. Puis, un hurlement de désespoir brisa le silence. Le cri venait de la créature. Cette dernière reprit sa première apparence avant de courir à l'endroit où s'était tenu Harry quelques secondes plus tôt.

À cet endroit, un corps mal en point et couvert de sang gisait. Ce dernier était complètement immobile. Il semblait sans vie. Des larmes pleins les yeux, la jeune femme se laissa tomber près du corps en tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle tendit une main vacillante en direction du visage couvert d'hémoglobine étendu sur le sol sans pouvoir se résoudre à le toucher.

\- Morgane, qu'ai-je fais ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée, emplie de douleur. S'il te plaît mon amour, ne meurs pas, supplia-t-elle ensuite en parvenant, avec difficulté, à poser ses doigts sur la joue dudit amour.

\- Morgane ! s'écria une voix féminine venue de l'entrée du jardin.

Harry, qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé et qui avait les yeux braqués sur la jeune femme et le corps ensanglanté, tourna son regard en direction de la voix. Là, il vit une femme qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années en apparence, blonde, élancée et d'une beauté époustouflante, courir vers la jeune femme en pleurs. Elle poussa cette dernière sans ménagement afin de prendre sa place auprès du corps immobile. D'une main incertaine, elle s'assura qu'il n'était pas mort. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle se rendit compte que le blessé respirait encore. Certes son souffle était très faible mais il était toujours en vie.

\- Lucius ! hurla-t-elle d'une pleine de détresse en soulevant le blessé dans ses bras comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du manoir. Lucius, continua-t-elle à hurler en franchissant les portes du manoir.

\- Narcissa, que se passe-t-il ? questionna Lucius en arrivant comme une fusée, baguette à la main car la voix de sa femme n'annonçait rien de bon.

Alors qu'il posait cette question, son regard fut attiré par la forme contre la poitrine de sa femme.

\- Draco ! souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante en rejoignant sa femme qui venait d'allonger leur fils sur le canapé du salon. Que… que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à Narcissa tout en lançant un sortilège de diagnostic sur son enfant, son unique héritier.

\- Je ne sais pas et ce n'est pas le moment de poser des questions, répondit Narcissa en se dirigeant en direction de la cheminée. Il faut d'abord soigner notre fils, ajouta-t-elle en prenant de la poudre de cheminette pour la lancer dans les flammes.

\- Appelle Severus ! cria Lucius d'une voix où perçaient la peur et l'urgence. Son noyau magique est touché, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Narcissa n'avait pas attendu les recommandations de son mari pour joindre Severus. Celui-ci mit quelques minutes à répondre à l'appel. Des minutes qui parurent des heures pour les deux vampires.

\- Narcissa, que se passe-t-il ? J'étais en route pour mon prochain cours, finit par répondre Snape, trois minutes après l'appel de la vampire.

\- Tu dois le sauver Severus, il faut que tu le sauves, fut tout ce que parvint à dire Narcissa lorsque le visage de Snape apparut dans les flammes.

\- Sauver qui ? questionna Snape.

\- Draco, il est sur le point de mourir, son noyau… son noyau a été touché.

\- Pousse-toi, j'arrive, ordonna Snape en faisant venir à lui plusieurs flacons de potion.

Avant de partir, il envoya une petite note à Albus pour le prévenir de son absence. Cela étant fait, il s'engouffra dans les flammes et apparut dans le salon où Harry avait été mené après son évasion. Celui-ci était occupé par les époux Malfoy, penchés au-dessus du corps de leur fils ainsi que de Harry et de la jeune femme qui était responsable de l'état de Draco.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui est à l'origine de son état ? questionna le maître des potions en poussant les parents de son filleul afin de prendre leur place auprès de Draco.

\- C'est de sa faute ! cria la folle furieuse qui avait attaqué Harry en le pointant du doigt.

Tous les regards, sauf celui de Snape qui était posé sur le blessé, se dirigèrent vers le sorcier qui se sentit telle une biche prise au piège par une meute de prédateurs. Le jeune homme regrettait tellement d'avoir quitté la sécurité de sa chambre à cet instant que, s'il n'était pas venu à apprécier Bellatrix, il l'aurait maudite pour l'avoir encouragé à sortir. Alors que Harry se disait cela, un Sirius à moitié nu et une Bellatrix menaçante firent leur apparition.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quelques jours après l'évasion de Harry d'Azkaban dans un bar moldu de Londres. ( _NdA : l'évasion de Harry n'est connue que de quelques personnes dont les Potter et les Dursley. Dranis et Ron ne savent pas qu'il s'est échappé._ )

\- Mec, je crois que tu as suffisamment bu pour aujourd'hui, dit Ron en direction de son ami. Et si je te conduisais chez toi pour que tu puisses te reposer, proposa-t-il ensuite en tentant de prendre le verre d'alcool des mains de Dranis Potter.

\- Non, je ne suis pas encore suffisamment saoul pour arrêter, refusa Dranis en portant le verre à ses lèvres pour l'engloutir d'un coup. Un autre barman, dit-il ensuite en direction du moldu derrière le comptoir.

\- Non, je pense qu'il a eu son compte là, dit à son tour Ron en direction du moldu pour l'empêcher de remplir le verre de son ami.

\- Tu n'es ni mon père ni ma mère, alors laisse-moi me saouler en paix ! Siffla Dranis en faisait signe au barman de le servir.

Celui-ci jeta un regard interrogateur en direction de Ron qui lui fit non de la tête. Devant le refus du moldu de le servir, Dranis sortit sa baguette et, se fichant complètement du danger que pouvait représenter la découverte de son statut de sorcier par les moldus du bar - même si beaucoup de ces derniers avaient fini par accepter l'existence des sorciers et la perte de la guerre contre eux, il en restait encore un grand nombre qui vouaient une haine sans borne à ces derniers et qui étaient prêt à tout tenter pour leur nuire, les tuer même - Dranis fit venir à lui la bouteille d'alcool que tenait le barman dans sa main et se servit un verre. Son acte irréfléchi amena le silence dans le bar ainsi que tous les regards en direction des deux sorciers.

Ron jeta des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui. Il se souvenait encore de ce qui était arrivé, une semaine plus tôt, à ce couple de jeunes sorciers qui avaient été attaqué et battu à mort par une bande de jeunes extrémistes anti-sorciers, non loin du bar où Dranis et lui se trouvaient actuellement. Donc, la peur qui commença lentement à monter en lui était tout à fait justifiée. Tout en gardant un œil sur les moldus qui les entouraient et qui les observaient, soit avec indifférence, soit avec curiosité ou bien avec haine, il tenta de convaincre son ami de partir.

\- Ces sorciers se croient vraiment tout permis et n'ont vraiment aucune limité, dit un moldu en rompant le silence. Parce qu'ils savent faire de la magie et qu'ils ont gagné la guerre, ils croient qu'ils peuvent tout se permettre. D'abord ils nous interdissent de voyager, nous volent nos enfants, nous interdissent de posséder des armes afin de protéger nos familles du danger, d'utiliser la technologie pour améliorer notre vie, et maintenant, ils se donnent même le droit de se servir dans nos bars comme bon leur semble. Et la prochaine ce sera quoi ? Nous interdire de nous reproduire ? termina-t-il d'une voix virulente.

À la fin de son petit discours, plusieurs moldus se mirent à râler, à se plaindre de la tyrannie des sorciers. Voyant que les choses étaient sur le point de se gâter, quelques-uns d'entre eux se dépêchèrent de quitter le bar car ils ne voulaient pas être mêlés à une histoire entre sorciers et moldus. De son côté, comprenant que leur vie étaient menacées, Ron se saisit du bras de son ami, prêt à transplaner au moindre signe de danger. Mais Dranis ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille car il se dégagea de la prise de son ami, vida un autre verre et se tourna en direction des tables. Il lança ensuite un regard méprisant en direction des moldus puis il dit d'une voix pleine d'arrogance et de dégoût :

\- En voilà une bonne idée ! Avec un peu de chance, d'ici un siècle nous serons débarrassés de votre infâme présence car, à n'en pas douter, cette planète se portera bien mieux sans moldus pour la polluer.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, sa réflexion ne plut à personne. Les occupants du bar - dont la majorité était très alcoolisée - se levèrent comme un seul homme en poussant des cris d'indignation. L'homme qui avait pris la parole en premier se saisit de sa bouteille de bière et la jeta violemment en direction de Dranis. Celui-ci parvint, malgré tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré, à placer un bouclier devant lui. La bouteille s'écrasa sur ce dernier et se brisa en mille morceaux. Cet échec rendit les moldus un peu plus en colère et bientôt plusieurs bouteilles et verres furent lancés contre le bouclier. Dranis se moqua de leurs efforts inutiles, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de ses assaillants. Nerveux, Ron tenta encore de convaincre son ami de partir avant que les choses ne tournent mal pour eux mais celui-ci refusa en l'insultant méchamment et injustement ; le traitant de toutou et de miséreux qui s'accrochait à lui uniquement pour son argent. Les insultes de Dranis furent comme des doloris lancés à pleine puissance sur lui et lui donnèrent envie d'abandonner l'abruti mais Ron ne pouvait faire cela car il savait pourquoi son ami était devenu comme ça.

Il savait pourquoi Dranis faisait tout ça, pourquoi il faisait tout pour détruire sa vie. Malheureusement, il était le seul avec les parents de ce dernier, à savoir. Pour son malheur, il ne pouvait en parler à personne d'autre car il avait fait un serment inviolable à Dranis. Ron soupira, regarda son ami avec pitié et regret avant de l'emprisonner dans ses bras et de transplaner. Ils atterrirent à quelques rues du bar car Dranis ne se laissait pas faire, ce qui avait manqué de les faire désarticuler. Dès qu'ils apparurent dans la ruelle, Dranis se dégagea des bras de Ron et fit quelques pas en avant pour s'éloigner lui afin de rendre ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

\- Merde, Dranis ! Il faut que tu arrêtes ça ! Il faut que tu arrêtes avant de perdre la vie et la mienne par la même occasion, dit Ron en faisant apparaître un verre dans sa main pour le tendre à son ami.

\- Et si c'était ce que je voulais, bredouilla Dranis après s'être rincé la bouche. Et si je cherchais à en finir avec la vie, souffla doucement Dranis, une larme glissant le long de sa joue.

\- Ne dis pas ça, mec. Ne dis pas ça s'il te plaît, lui dit Ron le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je ne mérite pas de vivre après ce que j'ai fait, après ce que je lui ai fait, souffla Dranis en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Ron en pleurant. Je mérite de mourir pour le mal que je lui ai fait, répéta-t-il.

\- Tu l'as fait pour lui sauver la vie, lui dit Ron en le serrant un peu plus fortement. Si tu n'avais pas témoigné contre lui, ton père l'aurait tué, Non seulement lui mais aussi toute sa famille. Tu n'avais pas le choix, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Dranis, alors je t'en prie, arrête de t'en vouloir, de te détruire.

\- Je me demande si cela n'aurait pas été plus charitable de le laisser mourir que de l'avoir envoyé là-bas, murmura Dranis. Il paraît que deux mois suffisent à rendre complètement fou le plus coriace de tous les sorciers et vampires. Crois-tu qu'il a perdu l'esprit après toutes ces années ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais si une personne est en mesure de combattre les effets néfaste des gardiens d'Azkaban, c'est bien lui, encouragea Ron. Il est bien trop têtu et fier pour les laisser lui voler son esprit, ajouta-t-il.

\- Tu crois ? demanda Dranis avec espoir.

\- J'en suis même convaincu, dit Ron en tentant de faire taire la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il se mentait à lui-même car il ne pouvait se permettre de l'écouter.

\- Il avait confiance en moi, tu sais. Il me faisait confiance alors qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais croire un Potter. Il me faisait confiance et je l'ai trahi. Je suis allé dire des monstruosités sur lui devant des inconnus. Je m'en veux tellement pour ce que je lui ai fait. Je m'en veux tellement, Ron, que c'en est douloureux, souffla ensuite Dranis des sanglots dans la voix. Maintenant, il doit me haïr autant qu'il le fait avec James et Lily. Je mérite cette haine.

Ron ne dit rien, se contentant de resserrer sa prise sur son ami. Lui aussi avait envie de pleurer. À cet instant, il haïssait James et Lily Potter, presque autant que Harry, pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à leurs deux enfants. Comment des parents pouvaient faire ça à la chair de leur chair ? Ron n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le concevoir. Ces deux pourritures méritaient de croupir derrière les barreaux. Quand il pensait que l'ensemble du monde sorcier les voyaient comme des modèles de vertu, des héros, Ron avait envie de vomir.

\- Eh les gars, venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! Ça vous dit de vous faire deux tapettes ? S'éleva une voix menaçante venant de l'entrée de la ruelle où se trouvaient les deux sorciers.

Ron et Dranis se retournèrent en direction de la voix. Devant eux se tenait au moins six personnes armées de couteaux et d'une arme à feu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius était frustré, ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas, même en prison. S'il se trouvait dans cet état, c'était uniquement de la faute de Snape. Morgane, s'il n'était pas complètement dingue de ce connard, il l'aurait tué à petit feu ! pensa Sirius en se masturbant vigoureusement, avec colère même. Pourquoi, pourquoi parmi toutes les personnes composant cette foutue planète, il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de ce vampire mal luné, sadique et vieux jeu ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, Morgane ? se demanda Sirius tout en soupirant de dépit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il abandonna son activité licencieuse inutile car cela, loin de le soulager, ne faisait qu'augmenter sa frustration.

Étendu sur son lit, les yeux fermés, Sirius se remémora la soirée qu'il avait passée avec Snape deux jours plus tôt. Dire qu'il avait été si heureux en partant à la rencontre de Severus, il avait envie de pleurer. Après avoir envoyé le bouquet de fleurs et la carte à celui qu'il espérait bientôt faire son amant, Sirius avait passé toute la journée dans sa chambre à se préparer pour la soirée. Le soir venu, ce fut un Sirius pouvant rivaliser avec les plus grand mannequins moldus qui avait quitté le manoir Malfoy pour Poudlard. Bien entendu, étant un fugitif, le vampire avait pris la précaution de masquer son identité avec un sortilège vampirique lui permettant de cacher ses traits à tout le monde sauf à ceux de son choix. Ainsi, pour toute autre personne que Snape, Sirius avait l'apparence d'un homme un peu dodu, petit de taille et roux. En somme, une personne qui n'attirait pas l'attention sur lui.

Donc, ce fut l'esprit serein qu'il transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard à 20 h 45 car il savait que Snape serait là avant l'heure indiquée sur la carte afin de s'assurer que les lieux étaient sécurisés. C'était un défaut que le demi-vampire avait acquis suite aux années qu'il avait passées à jouer les agents doubles durant la guerre contre Lord Voldemort. De ce fait, il n'avait pas été surpris de trouver Snape qui l'attendait déjà. Celui-ci, comme il lui en avait fait la demande, portait un costume trois pièces moldu et noir – une évidence de la part du potionniste - qui lui allait à la perfection. Ce dernier avait coiffé et attaché ses cheveux en un chignon qui n'avait rien de féminin mais plutôt très viril. Il était à croquer, avait été la première pensée de Sirius en le voyant. Est-ce qu'ils étaient obligés de passer par la case dîner et tout avant de passer au lit ? avait été sa seconde pensée.

Sachant qu'il lui était impossible de persuader Snape de faire un tour sous ses draps avant de se rendre au restaurant, Sirius était parvenu à calmer ses ardeurs avec beaucoup de difficultés avant de s'approcher de Snape pour lui faire la bise à défaut de pouvoir l'embrasser. Snape s'était laissé faire en étant tout de même un peu crispé. Avec un sourire engageant et charmeur, Sirius avait tendu sa main à Severus, qui avait hésité une seconde avant de la prendre. Toujours souriant, Sirius les avaient fait transplaner dans une ruelle moldue à l'abri des regards.

Ensuite, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, les deux vampires avaient quitté la ruelle en se tenant la main pour se rendre dans le restaurant où Sirius avait fait sa réservation. Leur entrée avait attiré plusieurs regards sur eux. En fait sur leurs mains jointes. Au début, Snape, qui n'avait rien à faire de ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'eux, s'était dit que cela était certainement dû au fait qu'ils soient deux hommes se donnant la main mais, après être passé auprès d'un groupe de jeunes femmes, il avait révisé sa pensée.

En fait, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes se donnant la main qu'ils attiraient les regards. C'était aussi à cause de l'apparence qu'avait prise Sirius. En effet, les jeunes femmes s'étonnaient qu'un homme aussi élégant que lui soit attiré par un laideron pareil. Mais que pouvait-il bien trouver d'attirant à ce gros tas ? avait même soufflé l'une des jeunes femmes en fusillant Sirius du regard. Snape avait eu un mal fou à se retenir de rire suite à cette remarque car ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on traitait Sirius Black de laideron et lui d'homme élégant. Une serveuse avait amené les deux hommes à leur table avant de leur donner la carte du restaurant. Les deux vampires avaient rapidement passé commande et mangé en discutant de tout et de rien.

Pour la première fois de leur vie, depuis leur rencontre à Poudlard, ils avaient tenu une conversation sans insultes ou sous-entendu sexuel. Les deux vampires ne le diraient jamais à l'autre - car ils étaient bien trop fier pour le reconnaître - mais ils avaient passé un agréable moment ensemble. Durant ce dîner, ils apprirent certaines choses sur l'autre et se surprirent à apprécier ces nouvelles informations. Après le repas, ils s'étaient rendus dans une boîte de nuit gay où Sirius avait pris l'habitude de se rendre tous les week-ends avant son emprisonnement. Là, il était parvenu à réaliser l'impensable en convainquant Snape de danser avec lui. Chose inimaginable, ce dernier savait danser, et pas le slow seulement.

Ce soir-là, Sirius avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, éprouvé de la jalousie. Pas une jalousie enfantine ou égoïste comme il avait l'habitude mais de la vraie jalousie comme celle dont James lui avait parlé concernant Lily lorsque d'autres garçons lui tournaient autour.

Cette jalousie était due aux regards envieux et aux incessantes tentatives de drague dont Snape avait été l'objet tout au long de la soirée, ce qui avait rendu l'humeur de Sirius très sombre. Pourtant, les deux vampires avaient passé un très bon moment. Ils avaient quitté la boîte dans les environs de deux heures du matin. Alors que Sirius était persuadé qu'ils allaient finir la nuit dans son lit après cette magnifique soirée, Severus lui avait donné un baiser brûlant qui l'avait enflammé comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé, avant de transplaner sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Sirius avait mis un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Quand ce fut fait, il avait poussé un hurlement de bête enragée - qui avait fait peur à un pauvre chien qui passait par là - avant de lâcher une myriade de jurons. Ce soir-là, le souvenir du baiser de Snape l'avait maintenu éveillé toute la nuit, peu importe le nombre de fois où il s'était masturbé, rien n'était parvenu à le satisfaire. Vers sept heure du matin, il avait pris la décision d'aller se chercher quelqu'un pour le soûler quand, comme si le maître des potions avait prévu le coup, un elfe de maison était venu lui apporter un message de Snape.

 _Si j'apprends que tu es partir voir ailleurs pour te soulager, saleté de Cabot, je t'étripe._ _Apprends_ _que je ne suis pas homme_ _partageur_ _._

 _Ps : j'ai passé une excellente soirée. Que dirais-tu de remettre ça vendredi soir ?_

C'était ce mot en plus du baiser, qui étaient à l'origine de la frustration actuelle de Sirius ; car connaissant le personnage, non seulement il serait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution mais le vampire était certain de perdre toute chance de faire de lui son compagnon. Résultat, à moins d'une urgence vitale, il allait devoir changer ses habitudes. C'est-à-dire, qu'à compter de ce jour-là, il allait devoir renoncer au sexe comme moyen de sustentation et le remplacer par une autre énergie émotionnelle. Une énergie qui n'était pas liée au sexe. En effet, s'il était bien connu de tous que les vampires se nourrissaient du plaisir sexuel de leur partenaires pour rester en bonne santé mentale, physique et magique, ce que peu de gens savaient c'était que, plus que le plaisir sexuel, c'était de l'énergie émotionnelle liée à cet acte qu'ils se nourrissait. Et chose encore moins connue, c'était que les vampires pouvaient se nourrir de tous types d'émotions, amour, haine, frustration, jalousie, etc…

Tant que l'émotion était forte, elle convenait. Plus les émotions étaient fortes, plus le vampire était satisfait, rassasié. Ce qui rendait le vampire plus fort mentalement, physiquement et magiquement. Et comme le sexe était le moyen le plus rapide d'obtenir une forte émotion pouvant les satisfaire promptement, c'était devenu la manière la plus répandue chez les vampires pour se sustenter. Sirius s'était promis adolescent, de ne se nourrir que de sexe jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais il semblerait qu'il devait renoncer à sa promesse s'il voulait conquérir Snape. Le vampire poussa un cri de frustration en maudissant une énième fois Snape.

\- Morgane, je fais la promesse de te baiser tellement fort quand tu me céderas que tu ne pourras plus marcher pendant au deux semaines ! hurla Sirius avec frustration.

\- Cousin, je crois que si quelqu'un doit se faire 'baiser' comme tu dis, ce sera toi et non Snape, dit tranquillement Bellatrix qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Sirius, sans y être invitée.

\- Bella, mais que fais-tu là ?! s'exclama Sirius en cherchant à se couvrir. Non, comment tu as fait pour entrer, cette porte est normalement inviolable, repris Sirius.

\- Tu sais, je t'ai déjà vu nu, alors ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher, répondit Bellatrix en détaillant étrangement Sirius.

Son regard s'attarda un peu plus que de raison sur le sexe de ce dernier avant de remonter vers le visage de celui-ci.

\- Hein ! Quand ça ? s'étonna Sirius en parvenant à se couvrir. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, accusa-t-il ensuite.

\- Si tu crois que les misérables petits sortilèges que tu as placés sur cette porte m'arrêteraient, c'est que tu me connais mal cousin, dit Bella sans répondre à la dernière question de son cousin. Aurais-tu vu mon livre sur les informulés hindous ? questionna ensuite Bellatrix. Je voudrais l'offrir au gamin.

\- Non, je…

Sirius s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase quand, de la porte entrouverte, lui parvint la voix pleine de détresse de sa cousine Narcissa qui appelait Lucius.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** première correction **AnitaBlake93100,** deuxième correction **Gwenillo** et troisième correction ****Klaiindy****

* * *

 **Le coupable idéal**

 **Chapitre 10**

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui est à l'origine de son état ? questionna le maître des potions en poussant les parents de son filleul afin de prendre leur place auprès de Draco.

\- C'est de sa faute ! cria la folle furieuse qui avait attaqué Harry en le pointant du doigt.

Tous les regards, sauf celui de Snape qui était posé sur le blessé, se dirigèrent vers le sorcier qui se sentit telle une biche prise au piège par une meute de prédateurs. Le jeune homme regrettait tellement d'avoir quitté la sécurité de sa chambre à cet instant que, s'il n'était pas venu à apprécier Bellatrix, il l'aurait maudite pour l'avoir encouragé à sortir. Alors que Harry se disait cela, un Sirius à moitié nu et une Bellatrix menaçante firent leur apparition.

\- Que… commença Lucius en faisant un pas en direction de Harry avant de se faire arrêter par Snape.

\- Lucius, ce n'est pas le moment. Viens ici, je vais avoir besoin de toi et de Narcissa pour stabiliser son noyau. Quand ton fils sera sauvé, nous aurons tout le temps nécessaire pour éclaircir cette histoire.

À contrecœur, Lucius retourna auprès de son fils, prêt à tout faire pour aider son vieil ami à garder son fils en vie. Sans un regard pour s'assurer que le vampire l'avait écouté, Snape sortit toutes les potions qu'il avait prises avant de quitter ses appartements à Poudlard et les fit boire une à une à Draco. Ensuite, il se saisit de sa baguette, ordonna à Narcissa et Lucius de poser leurs paumes de mains sur le cœur et le nombril de Draco avant de se lancer dans une longue et éreintante incantation.

Pendant que Snape tentait de sauver Draco, Sirius et Bellatrix rejoignirent Harry et lui demandèrent des explications sur ce qui venait de se passer.

\- J'étais tranquillement allongé sur l'un des bancs du jardin, quand cette folle furieuse sortie de je ne sais où s'est jetée sur moi en m'insultant et me faisant des reproches, relata Harry en lançant brièvement un regard sur ladite folle furieuse. J'ai bien tenté de lui expliquer qu'elle devait se tromper de personne parce que, si je lui avais volé son fiancé ou quelque chose qui y ressemble, je l'aurai su, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Au lieu de suivre le conseil très judicieux que je lui ai aimablement donné quand j'ai finalement compris ce qu'elle me reprochait, elle m'a attaqué sans raison. Si je n'avais pas promis à ma mère de ne jamais me battre avec une fille, je lui aurais lancé une malédiction, croyez-moi, siffla Harry en fusillant un peu plus la folle du regard.

\- C'était quoi ce conseil ? demanda Bellatrix avec un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

\- De se trouver un homme un peu plus à sa portée parce que si elle n'est pas parvenue à se faire aimer et à se marier avec son prétendu fiancé après trente ans, cela ne risquait pas d'arriver de si tôt.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussi vite. Il se contenta de fixer Harry en clignant des yeux d'incrédulité. Bellatrix lâcha un bref rire qui lui attira les regards noirs des époux Malfoy et de Snape. Elle se tut mais ne rougit pourtant pas pour ce rire déplacé.

\- Et donc, comment mon petit cousin en est arrivé là ? questionna Sirius après avoir lancé un regard désespéré en direction de sa cousine.

\- Cette folle s'est changée en une créature hideuse avant de me lancer une étrange boule noire qui s'est formée au creux de ses mains. Mais avant qu'elle ne me touche…

Harry fit une pause et jeta un regard étrange en direction de Draco avant de détourner son regard.

\- Cet imbécile s'est jeté devant toi, dit Bellatrix d'une voix incrédule.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Incroyable ! souffla Sirius. Tu as dû lui faire une impression pas possible pour que Draco, la personne la plus nombriliste et quelque peu couarde par moment que je connaisse, fasse un geste aussi courageux.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que notre petit dragon avait le béguin pour notre petit dompteur de Détraqueurs, dit Bellatrix.

\- Hein ! s'exclama Harry. Vous… vous croyez qu'il a… qu'il a le béguin pour moi ?

La vampire hocha la tête en souriant de cette façon si étrange qui poussait parfois Harry à se demander si elle avait toute sa tête.

\- Mais... mais nous ne nous sommes vus que deux fois avant aujourd'hui ! s'écria Harry sous le choc de la révélation.

\- Allez-vous vous taire ? siffla Snape en leur jetant un regard noir. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous tentons de sauver une vie.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Harry, qui baissa la tête de honte. Pendant que Harry donnait sa version des faits aux cousins Black, Pansy, la folle furieuse qui avait attaqué Harry, était plongée dans ses pensées. La vampire mourait de peur pour Draco et pas seulement. En effet, elle avait aussi peur pour elle-même. Peur des représailles des Malfoy car elle savait que, même si cela n'avait pas été voulu et que ce n'était pas Draco qu'elle avait visé, lorsque les parents de ce dernier comprendraient que c'était elle qui l'avait blessé, ils allaient tout faire pour lui faire payer son geste. Un geste malheureux qui venait de lui faire perdre toutes chances de devenir la nouvelle madame Malfoy. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle était certaine qu'elle allait être convoquée par le Conseil vampire pour avoir enfreint deux des plus anciennes des lois vampires.

La première étant de ne jamais prendre sa forme primale devant une autre créature qu'un vampire. Et la seconde, de ne jamais user de magie ténébreuse, exception faite, lorsqu'il était question de vie ou de mort. Elle était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et tout cela, c'était la faute de ce hideux sorcier qui se prenait pour Merlin en personne. Si seulement son Draco ne s'était pas interposé entre son attaque et ce dernier, elle n'en serait pas là ! songea-t-elle amèrement. Au moins, se consola-t-elle, si Draco venait à mourir - pas qu'elle le veuille ou le souhaite, parce qu'elle l'aimait trop - le petit emmerdeur aurait ce qu'il méritait car les Malfoy n'allaient certainement pas laisser la mort de leur fils impunie. Et cela, que ledit emmerdeur soit ou non celui qui lui ait lancé le maléfice à l'origine de son décès.

Pansy eut un sourire mauvais et satisfait rien qu'à cette possibilité. Toutefois, une pensée dérangeante lui traversa l'esprit pendant une seconde. Une pensée qu'elle s'empressa de chasser car elle était bien trop dérangeante. Cette pensée était : aimait-elle vraiment Draco ou bien était-ce l'idée de devenir la future madame Malfoy qu'elle aimait ? Car si elle éprouvait vraiment des sentiments pour Draco, elle ne se réjouirait pas à la seule idée que quelqu'un puisse avoir des ennuis si ce dernier venait à mourir. Non, au contraire, elle devrait prier Morgane pour que l'homme qu'elle aimait survivre.

Du côté de Snape et des Malfoy, après de longues minutes d'incantation où le professeur de potions se servit de la magie des parents pour renforcer le noyau magique du fils, il baissa sa baguette en soupirant de soulagement. Lucius et Narcissa donnaient l'impression d'avoir fait un effort physique très éreintant, tant ils donnaient l'air d'être épuisés. Narcissa s'affala même sur le sol tant son corps était devenu mou et faible. Lucius n'était pas loin de faire de même mais sa fierté fut bien plus grande que son épuisement. Snape, après avoir pris une longue inspiration pour se donner contenance, lança un dernier sortilège sur Draco afin de s'assurer que sa vie n'était plus en danger et donna à Lucius et Narcissa une potion qui leur rendit un peu d'énergie.

\- Je viens de puiser directement dans vos noyaux pour renforcer celui de Draco, leur dit le demi-vampire. Ce qui va rendre votre magie un peu capricieuse pendant quelques temps. Cette potion va vous permettre de réduire les effets secondaires, leur expliqua Snape. Pensez à vous nourrir rapidement et plus d'une fois par semaine les deux prochains mois, leur conseilla-t-il.

\- Il n'est plus en danger ? demanda Narcissa d'une voix essoufflée, lorsqu'elle récupéra suffisamment d'énergie pour pouvoir parler.

\- Non, répondit Snape. Il va falloir le surveiller de très près durant les cinq prochains jours et l'empêcher d'utiliser sa magie pendant les six prochaines semaines mais, mis à part cela, il ira bien, poursuivit le potionniste.

\- Merci, mon ami, souffla Lucius en se levant pour aller donner une tape sur l'épaule de Snape. Heureusement que tu es là parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait, ajouta-t-il d'une voix reconnaissante.

\- Vous auriez fait appel à un médicomage, lui dit Snape.

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il serait parvenu à sauver mon fils comme toi tu viens de le faire, contra Lucius très sérieusement. Alors, sincèrement, reçois nos remerciements. Nous te devons une dette de vie.

\- Ne dis pas de sottise, Lucius, Draco est mon filleul donc, vous ne me devez rien, dit Snape avec agacement. Et veux-tu bien cesser avec tes remerciements, on dirait un stupide Poufsouffle.

Lucius n'insista pas mais n'en pensa pas moins. Après un regard rempli de reconnaissance en direction de Snape, il appela son elfe de maison Dobby et lui demanda d'amener Draco dans sa chambre et de le surveiller jusqu'à ce que Narcissa ou lui-même vienne le remplacer. Quand l'elfe emporta Draco avec lui, Lucius prit une grande inspiration puis tourna son attention sur Harry et Pansy.

\- Maintenant, si vous me racontiez pourquoi mon fils est dans cet état, dit-il d'une voix froide et menaçante.

\- C'est de la faute de ce sorcier ! s'exclama Pansy avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Lucius posa son regard sur Harry. Un regard menaçant et intimidant qui poussa Harry à faire un pas en arrière.

\- Ma chère, je savais que votre famille avait des origines douteuses mais je ne savais pas qu'elle abritait aussi des menteurs, dit Bellatrix d'une voix si polie que l'insulte aurait pu facilement passer pour un compliment.

\- Je ne mens pas, assura Pansy avec assurance.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis persuadé que vous ne verrez pas d'objection à prendre un peu de Veritaserum, dit sournoisement Snape.

\- Euh…, commença la vampire avant de s'écrier, vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser Veritaserum sur qui que ce soit sans l'autorisation du Conseil vampire !

\- Détrompez-vous Miss, je suis l'un des rares vampires pouvant le faire sans avoir à demander l'autorisation du Conseil, contra Snape avec un sourire perfide. Alors, y voyez-vous un inconvénient ? redemanda-t-il ensuite.

Pansy ne dit rien mais lança un regard assassin à Harry. Elle croisa ensuite les bras, leva fièrement le menton et attendit la suite. Sirius raconta ce que Harry leur avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Le couple Malfoy jeta des regards coléreux, haineux et funestes en direction de Pansy. Les Malfoy n'étaient pas connus pour leur propension à pardonner mais pour leur soif de vengeance.

\- Vous avez conscience que je vais devoir appeler le Conseil ? finit par dire Lucius à l'intention de Pansy.

La vampire hocha la tête en défiant Lucius du regard. Pas question qu'elle baisse la tête, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle s'abaissait devant eux. Il était tant qu'elle montre un peu de dignité. L'insolence de Pansy et le manque de remords pour ce qu'elle avait fait à son fils unique firent regretter à Lucius de ne pas pouvoir la maudire sur l'instant. De son côté, Pansy en vint à regretter que Draco ait pu être sauvé. Non pas parce que cela n'était pas préjudiciable pour Harry mais parce que la vampire en était venue à vouloir inconsciemment la mort de Draco. En effet, alors que Snape était en train de tout faire pour sauver la vie son filleul, Pansy s'était remémorée toutes les fois où ce dernier s'était montré méprisable avec elle au cours des trente dernières années.

Combien de larmes avait-elle versées depuis qu'elle s'était mise en tête de devenir la prochaine madame Malfoy ? Combien de moqueries et d'humiliations suite à une remarque ou acte venant de Draco avait-elle subis durant tout ce temps ? Combien de fois avait-elle dû s'asseoir sur sa dignité pour se faire bien voir des parents de ce dernier ? Combien avait-elle souffert toutes ces années ? s'était demandé la vampire alors que la colère, l'injustice et la rancœur se frayaient un chemin dans son cœur. Elle avait tant renoncé et accepté de choses, fait tellement d'autres et subi encore plus, qu'elle avait eu envie de pleurer sur sa stupidité. Tout cela pourquoi ? Pour que cet enfoiré de Malfoy finisse par s'enticher d'un maudit sorcier sorti d'elle ne savait où.

Et elle, au lieu d'ouvrir les yeux et de renoncer à son espoir de se faire un jour accepter par les Malfoy, elle s'était lancée à la suite de Potter et l'avait attaqué stupidement quand il lui avait dit ce qu'elle s'efforçait de se cacher à elle-même durant toutes ces années. Quelle réaction stupide ! s'était-elle ensuite dite alors que la honte la submergeait. Une honte qui s'était rapidement transformée en colère puis en désir de vengeance. De fil en aiguille, elle en était venue à souhaiter la mort de Draco pour lui faire payer toutes ces humiliations. Quand Lucius avait exigé des explications sur ce qui était arrivé à son fils, Pansy avait répondu par simple automatisme car elle ne désirait plus vraiment s'en prendre à Harry qui n'était en rien responsable des actions de Draco. Si elle devait s'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'était aux Malfoy, pas à Potter. Voilà pourquoi elle refusait de baisser les yeux et de montrer des regrets pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Draco.

Lucius contacta le Conseil et leur expliqua la situation. Ce dernier envoya deux gardes pour mettre Pansy aux arrêts en attente de son procès. Lorsque les gardes vampires et Pansy s'en allèrent en direction de la prison volante pour vampires, Harry demanda à parler à Snape. Ce dernier accepta et Harry l'amena dans sa chambre où ils pouvaient parler en toute discrétion.

\- De quoi désires-tu me parler, gamin ? demanda Snape quand la porte fut fermée aux nez de Bellatrix et de Sirius qui les avaient suivis.

Harry fit quelques pas dans la chambre avant de se tourner vers Snape en se triturant les mains.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin de vous, finit-il par dire après une longue minute de réflexion.

\- Tu crois ou bien tu as besoin de moi, gamin ? questionna Snape en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

\- J'ai besoin de vous, dit Harry après réflexion.

\- Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

\- Je… je n'arrive pas à oublier, souffla Harry d'une petite voix.

Snape n'eut aucun besoin de demander de quoi il était question. En fait, le maître de potions avait patiemment attendu que Harry vienne lui parler. Un événement aussi traumatisant, même s'il n'avait pas abouti, n'était pas une chose que l'on pouvait oublier facilement, surtout si cela arrivait à un si jeune âge.

\- Tu veux en parler ? proposa le maître des potions.

Harry hésita.

\- Gamin, il n'y a aucune potion au monde qui puisse te permettre d'oublier ou de surmonter ce qui s'est passé dans cette prison.

\- Une potion d'oubli ? suggéra Harry.

\- Ne fera qu'effacer temporairement ces événements, répondit Snape.

\- Un Oubliette alors ? dit Harry.

\- Cela se pourrait mais je ne te le recommande pas, lui dit Snape.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- D'abord, il faudra effacer de ta mémoire toutes traces qui le concernent, ce qui inclut tes rêves ainsi que toutes les pensées qui sont liées à lui. Ce qui pourrait s'avérer très dangereux pour toi car je me doute que tu as dû y songer de très nombreuses fois depuis que c'est arrivé.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Quelle est l'autre raison puisqu'il semble il y en avoir une seconde ? demanda ensuite Harry.

\- Je voudrais que tu affrontes cela, que tu combattes la peur qui est liée à cet instant de ta vie et qui t'a rendu aussi peu sûr de toi et craintif, car cela ne pourra que te rendre plus fort. Tu as besoin de force pour parvenir à tes fins.

\- Quelles fins ?

\- Te venger des Potter.

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

\- J'ai trop peur pour l'affronter, avoua Harry.

\- Je sais et je comprends, lui dit Snape. C'est pour cela que je vais t'accompagner dans cette lutte, ajouta-t-il.

\- Merci, souffla Harry alors qu'il sentait le poids lourd qui compressait son cœur se faire moins pesant.

Ainsi, tous les soirs après ses cours, Snape quitta Poudlard et se rendit au manoir Malfoy pour aider Harry à surmonter sa peur en s'improvisant psychiatre. Et un mois après la première séance, Harry parvenait à s'empêcher de sursauter ou de se recroqueviller sur lui-même dès que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui ou le touchait. Il était loin d'être guéri et d'oublier mais il avait espoir qu'un jour, il pourrait mettre tout cela derrière lui et avancer.

\- Pétunia a demandé à te voir, lui dit Snape un soir après leur séance psychiatrique.

\- Est-ce que c'est sûr ? questionna Harry alors que son cœur faisait un bond de joie dans sa poitrine.

\- L'idéal serait d'attendre encore un peu mais c'est sans risque si on prend les précautions qu'il faut pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Potter qui surveillent toujours ta mère, lui dit Snape avec franchise.

\- Alors, je veux bien. Je veux tellement la voir, souffla Harry, le cœur en fête.

\- Bien, je vais organiser ça pour la semaine prochaine, qu'en dis-tu ? proposa l'enseignant.

Harry, trop ému pour parler, se contenta de hocher la tête. _Je vais enfin la voir_ , se répéta-t-il en boucle dans son esprit.

\- Je te tiens au courant dans ce cas, dit Snape.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Eh les gars, venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! Ça vous dit de vous faire deux tapettes ? S'éleva une voix menaçante venant de l'entrée de la ruelle où se trouvaient les deux sorciers.

Ron et Dranis se retournèrent en direction de la voix. Devant eux se tenaient au moins six personnes armées de couteaux et d'une arme à feu. Celui qui avait parlé était celui qui tenait l'arme à feu et il n'avait pas l'air très commode. Les moldus ne semblaient pas être bien plus vieux que les deux sorciers. Ils étaient vêtus de t-shirts avec des têtes de mort, de vestes en cuir noires, de jeans troués pour la majorité aux genoux, ainsi que de baskets pour les uns et des boots à clous pour les autres. Alors que Ron détaillait les moldus, son regard se posa sur un tatouage en croissant de lune en bas de l'oreille de l'un des jeunes qui s'avançaient dangereusement vers eux.

La vue du tatouage fut comme une décharge électrique pour Ron car, sans attendre, il se saisit de la main de Dranis et se mit à courir sans songer à transplaner. La peur qu'il ressentait à cet instant était bien trop grande pour lui permettre de transplaner sans risque. Alors il courut aussi vite qu'il put en s'assurant que Dranis faisait de même. Sans grande surprise, ils furent pris en chasse par les six individus qui lancèrent des hurlements destinés à faire peur aux deux sorciers. Cela marchait très bien car Ron n'avait jamais craint autant pour sa vie qu'à cet instant. Celui qui avait l'arme à feu se mit même à tirer dans les airs et parfois à quelques millimètres de leurs pieds pour augmenter leur frayeur.

Tandis qu'ils couraient pour sauver leur vie, l'esprit de Ron ne put s'empêcher de repenser au récent meurtre du jeune couple de sorciers qui avait été perpétré par un groupe d'anti-sorciers dont les Aurors étaient toujours à la recherche. Merlin, pensa Ron avec horreur, non seulement leurs poursuivants étaient des homophobes mais aussi des anti-sorciers. Du moins, l'un d'eux l'était au vu de son tatouage. Le sorcier n'étant pas de grands sportifs car trop habitués à utiliser la magie pour leur facilité la vie, Ron et Dranis ne tardèrent pas être essoufflés après seulement quelques mètres parcourus. Et, comme la chance ne semblait pas être de leur côté, ils débouchèrent dans une ruelle sans issue.

\- Eh bien, eh bien ! s'exclama celui avec l'arme à feu. On dirait que vous êtes faits comme des rats.

Il explosa de rire après avoir dit cela. Ron et Dranis fixèrent le mur qui se dressait devant eux avec désespoir avant de se retourner pour faire face aux moldus.

\- Je suis désolé Ron, dit Dranis en sortant sa baguette pour se défendre.

\- T'as intérêt à l'être, souffla Ron en faisant de même. Mais si on s'en sort, promets-moi d'arrêter tes conneries. OK ?

\- OK, promit Dranis après une seconde de réflexion.

\- Merde, les gars ! s'écria celui avec le tatouage en croissant de lune. Nos pédés sont de ces putains de démons sorciers ! ronronna-t-il avec jubilation. Je propose de débarrasser notre pays de ces pourritures, poursuit-il en sortant à son tour une arme à feu qu'il pointa sur Ron.

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps de dire ou de faire un geste, il tira. Ron fut complètement figé, tétanisé par la perspective de sa mort prochaine. Il ferma alors les yeux en songeant à sa famille. Cependant, le coup ne l'atteignit jamais. En effet, alors que la balle n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de la poitrine de ce dernier, Dranis se plaça devant lui en le poussant. La balle atteignit Dranis, qui s'écroula sur le sol en lâchant sa baguette. Un silence de mort suivit l'effondrement du sorcier. Puis, Ron poussa un hurlement de bête sauvage blessée. Ensuite, poussé par la haine et la douleur, il dirigea sa baguette en direction de celui qui venait de tirer et hurla de toutes ses forces : AVADA KEDAVRA ! Le moldu, contrairement à Ron, se laissa tomber sur le sol et roula sur sa droite. De ce fait, le sortilège de mort frappa le camarade du tireur qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Le moldu s'effondra sur le sol, raide mort. Le décès de celui-ci amena un autre silence. Contrarié de ne pas avoir pu venger son ami, Ron profita de l'hébétude des autres pour prendre Dranis dans ses bras et transplaner. Sa disparition fit hurler de rage le tireur qui courut à l'endroit où avaient été les sorciers quelques secondes plus tôt et donna un coup dans une cannette de soda vide qui traînait là. Ensuite, il lâcha une flopée de jurons. En se retournant pour se rendre auprès de ses amis qui étaient penchés au-dessus de leur camarade, son regard se posa sur la baguette de Dranis que Ron avait oubliée de prendre avec lui. Le moldu se pencha et ramassa la baguette.

\- Quel beau trophée, murmura-t-il. Avec ça, je suis sûr de passer lieutenant.

Pendant que le moldu se réjouissait de sa prochaine montée en grande, Ron et Dranis apparaissaient dans la cuisine de la maison de la mère de Ron, au Terrier.

\- Maman ! Papa ! Hurla-t-il, les larmes plein les yeux.

Une femme un peu rondelette, petite de taille et rousse, ainsi qu'un homme roux d'une quarantaine d'années en tenues de nuit arrivèrent en courant dans la cuisine.

\- Mon dieu Ron, qu'est-il arrivé ? s'écria la femme en courant vers son fils en pleurs.

\- Je crois… qu'il est mort, fut tout ce que Ron put dire entre deux sanglots.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? questionna Molly, la mère de Ron.

\- Un moldu lui a tiré dessus, dit Ron.

\- Merlin ! Arthur, appelle un médicomage ! ordonna Molly en poussant son fils pour prendre sa place auprès de Dranis. Si cet enfant meurt ici, je crains ce que nous fera James Potter, murmura la sorcière, qui contrairement à bien des sorciers, avait su percer le masque du couple Potter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** première correction **AnitaBlake93100,** deuxième correction **Gwenillo** et troisième correction ****Klaiindy****

* * *

 **Le coupable idéal**

 **Chapitre 11**

Le restaurant était situé près d'un parc côté moldu. C'était un de ces restaurants familiaux, très bruyants, remplis de cris et de rires d'enfants et où il était presque impossible de trouver une place où s'asseoir les soirs de fin de semaine. L'atmosphère y était très conviviale, festive même et la nourriture, même si elle était simple, était néanmoins très bonne. L'établissement était bondé au possible et, à moins de connaître personnellement les patrons des lieux, il était impossible d'avoir une table les fins de semaine sans réservation. C'était l'endroit parfait pour passer inaperçu, se dit Snape en poussant la porte de Chez Jo. Le demi-vampire jeta un rapide regard circulaire à l'intérieur avant de s'avancer vers le comptoir d'accueil.

\- Bonsoir, mademoiselle, dit Snape en tentant de rendre sa voix moins cassante et intimidante que d'habitude.

Ce qu'il parvint presque à faire. La jeune moldue, qui était alors occupée à noter quelque chose sur un gros livre ouvert devant elle, sursauta légèrement avant de relever la tête pour regarder la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur quand son regard croisa celui ténébreux et intimidant de Snape. Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine, tandis que ses joues prenaient une couleur écarlate. _Qu'il est beau !_ s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement. _Beau mais si intimidant_ , ajouta-t-elle après réflexion en détournant rapidement son regard de celui de Snape.

\- Bon…bonsoir, mon…monsieur, parvint-elle à bégayer après quelques secondes de silence. Avez-vous une réservation ?

\- Oui, nous avons une réservation.

La réponse ne venait pas de Snape mais d'un homme un peu dodu, petit de taille et roux. Un homme qui venait de passer un bras possessif autour de la taille du beau ténébreux, qui ne fit rien pour se dégager de cette prise. La jeune femme fixa étrangement le bras de l'homme avant de lever les yeux en direction du visage de l'homme. _Mon Dieu !_ s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement. _Qu'il est laid ! Comment un laideron comme lui a pu mettre le grappin sur un canon pareil ?_ se demanda-t-elle avec effarement. _Quel gâchis tout de même ! Un si bel homme, gay et en couple avec… avec ça_ , songea-t-elle avec dégoût.

\- Votre nom s'il vous plaît, finit-elle par dire.

\- Dursley. Pétunia Dursley, dit Snape avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

En effet, ce dernier avait lu, par automatisme, les pensées de la Moldue qui ne se doutait de rien.

\- Table 24, dit la Moldue. Elle se trouve près de la fenêtre au fond. Un serveur va vous y conduire, ajouta-t-elle en faisant signe à un serveur qui passait par là.

Le serveur fit signe à Snape et Sirius - car c'était bien lui sous le même déguisement qu'il utilisait à chacun des rendez-vous qu'il avait avec Snape - de le suivre après que sa collègue lui ait donné le numéro de table des deux hommes. Alors que les deux vampires suivaient le serveur, une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années, en compagnie d'un adolescent qui devait avoir entre quinze et seize ans les rejoignit.

\- Personne ne vous a suivi ? demanda Snape à l'intention de l'adolescent.

\- Non, répondit le garçon.

\- On dirait que la chance est de notre côté, dit Snape.

\- N'empêche, commença Sirius sur un ton boudeur en direction de Snape. Je t'avais dit que ce déguisement était bien trop voyant.

\- Je te rappelle, idiot de cabot, que c'est toi qui as tenu à ce que je porte ce costume. C'est toi qui l'as choisi. Donc, si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est à toi-même, non à moi, répliqua Snape.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose mais ne put dire un mot car Snape avait raison. C'était bien lui qui avait choisi les habits et l'apparence qu'arborait le professeur de potions à cet instant. Ne trouvant rien à répondre, Sirius se contenta de faire une moue boudeuse qui n'avait rien de mignon. L'adolescent ricana en lançant un regard moqueur sur Sirius.

\- Cette moue est vraiment horrible cousin, dit-il. Si tu ne l'as fait pas disparaître, elle va finir par effrayer les petits Moldus et certains de leurs parents.

Alors que l'adolescent disait cela, une fillette de trois ans qui était assise à la table qu'ils venaient de dépasser se mit à pleurer en pointant Sirius du doigt. La maman de la gamine jeta un regard méchant en direction du vampire sous déguisement tout en consolant son enfant. L'adolescent ricana de plus belle.

\- Tu vois, cousin, tu effrayes les moucherons moldus.

\- La ferme Bella, siffla Sirius en accentuant sa moue, ce qui effraya un autre gamin qui se cacha dans les bras de sa mère en pointant Sirius du doigt.

Snape étira brièvement ses lèvres sous les grognements de mécontentement de Sirius. La fillette qui était à côté de l'adolescent - qui se trouvait être Bellatrix - se rapprocha de Snape et glissa sa main dans celle de ce dernier qui, d'abord surpris, finit par serrer maladroitement et doucement les petits doigts.

\- Tout se passera bien, gamin, souffla Snape en résistant à l'envie de retirer sa main car il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de contact.

La fillette leva yeux en direction de Snape avant de hocher la tête et de retirer sa main de celle de Snape.

\- Merci, professeur, souffla-t-elle.

Le demi-vampire hocha sèchement la tête.

\- Nous y voici messieurs dame, dit finalement le serveur après s'être arrêté devant une table, qui était déjà occupée par une femme avec un cou un peu plus long que la moyenne.

\- Merci, dit Snape.

Le serveur les quitta après leur avoir confié un menu à chacun et en leur disant de l'appeler dès qu'ils auraient fait leur choix. Après le départ du serveur, Snape, Sirius, Bellatrix et Harry - qui était déguisé en fillette - prirent place autour de la table où était déjà attablée Pétunia. Pendant de longues secondes, personne ne dit un mot. Harry et Pétunia - qui était la seule du restaurant, mis à part les concerné eux-même, à voir au travers des glamours vampiriques que portaient le sorcier et les vampires - s'observèrent en silence. Les larmes se rassemblèrent au bord des yeux de la mère et du fils mais ils firent de leur mieux pour ne pas les laisser couler car ils ne pouvaient attirer l'attention sur eux. Enfin, plus qu'elle n'avait déjà été attirée par les mimiques de Sirius.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon chéri, dit finalement Pétunia en posant les mains sur celles de Harry. Pas une seconde, depuis le début de cette horrible histoire, n'est passée sans que je ne pense à toi, mon petit cœur, poursuivit Pétunia. J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour te faire sortir de là-bas mais ces maudits Potter n'ont pas arrêté d'intervenir.

\- Toi… toi aussi, maman, souffla Harry. Toi, papa et Dudley, vous m'avez énormément manqué, ajouta Harry d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oh, Harry ! Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît. Ne pleure pas, mon bébé. Maman est là maintenant.

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer, cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à retenir une larme de passer le barrage qu'il avait érigé. Comme en réponse, une larme coula le long de la joue de Pétunia également. Ce furent les seules larmes qu'ils versèrent durant cette soirée.

\- Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? Tu manges bien, tu dors suffisamment, le professeur Snape et ses amis s'occupent bien de toi ? questionna Pétunia en effaçant la larme de la joue de Harry.

\- Oui, ils s'occupent bien de moi, je mange à ma faim et je dors très bien maman, sourit Harry. Comme je suis heureux de te revoir, souffla Harry en détaillant sa mère avec une intensité douloureuse.

\- Moi aussi mon cœur, moi aussi, répondit Pétunia en souriant.

\- Où sont papa et Dudley ? Je pensais qu'ils seraient là eux aussi.

\- Ils ne savent pas que je suis venue te voir, dit Pétunia en détournant le regard. Ils ne savent même pas que je sais où tu te trouves. C'est trop dangereux pour eux et pour toi de savoir.

\- Pourquoi ? Potter ! souffla Harry immédiatement avec haine.

\- Oui, mon bébé. Ils surveillent nos moindres faits et gestes depuis ton évasion. Je sais que j'aurais dû attendre encore un peu avant de demander à te voir mais j'en avais tellement envie que je ne pouvais plus attendre.

\- Je jure qu'un jour ils payeront pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait, siffla Harry d'une voix remplie de rancœur.

\- Ils le payeront, en effet, dit Pétunia d'une voix moins haineuse mais tout de même revancharde. Dieu ! Ces salopards nous le payeront ! J'en fais la promesse, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Tu dis des gros mots maintenant, maman ? demanda Harry avec stupeur.

\- Non mon bébé mais pour eux, je suis prête à faire quelques exceptions, sourit Pétunia. Et si nous passions commande avant d'attirer l'attention, suggéra-t-elle ensuite.

Ils passèrent alors commande. Ensuite, Harry et Pétunia parlèrent de tout et de rien. Harry lui résuma ses journées au manoir Malfoy, lui parla rapidement de ses années passées en prison en omettant consciemment de parler de l'agression dont il avait été victime le soir de son arrivée à Azkaban ainsi que celle menée par Pansy. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry fit deux fois allusion à Draco Malfoy. Certes, pour le traiter d'idiot à chaque fois mais il le fit, ce qui étonna fortement les vampires car Harry évitait toujours de parler de ce dernier. Il allait même jusqu'à quitter une pièce quand le jeune vampire était mentionné par quelqu'un. Ce que personne ne parvenait à comprendre. À vrai dire, Harry lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

De son côté, Pétunia appris à Harry que Dudley était un sorcier et qu'il étudiait maintenant à Poudlard. Le sorcier demanda à Snape pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Le potionniste lui répondit un : parce que tu ne me l'as pas demandé, gamin. Pétunia lui donna ensuite des nouvelles de Vernon, lui parla de ses diverses recherches pour libérer Harry mais ne fit pas une seule fois mention du pacte qu'elle avait passé avec les Détraqueurs. En effet, tout comme Harry l'avait fait en choisissant de ne pas parler de la tentative d'agression sexuelle dont il avait été victime pour la protéger, Pétunia fit de même en croyant rendre service à son enfant. Pendant que la mère et le fils se racontaient leur vie, Snape, Sirius et Bellatrix s'assurèrent que personne ne vienne les déranger. Ce ne fut qu'une heure après leur entrée au restaurant, qu'ils se quittèrent. Avant de se dire au revoir, Pétunia serra Harry longuement dans ses bras puis posa un tendre baiser sur son front avant de consentir, à contrecœur, à le relâcher.

Pour faire bonne mesure mais aussi juste par pure malice, elle serra dans ses bras les trois vampires également. Snape tenta bien d'éviter l'horrible câlin mais c'était mal connaître la détermination de Pétunia. Bellatrix se laissa faire à contrecœur et ne fit rien pour s'y soustraire. Quant à Sirius, il ne se fit pas prier. Ce fut lui-même qui prit Pétunia dans ses bras. Avant de se séparer, ils convinrent de se revoir une autre fois mais pas dans l'immédiat afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des Potter sur eux. Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis la parodie de procès qui l'avait fait enfermer, Harry dormit paisiblement, avec le sourire aux lèvres, sans qu'un seul cauchemar ne vienne le déranger. Il dormit si bien que le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il souriait encore. Revoir sa mère lui avait permis de constater que l'amour que cette dernière lui portait n'avait pas diminué d'une seule once durant son absence mais, au contraire, n'avait fait que grandir au fil du temps.

La constatation de cet amour avait fait renaître dans le cœur de Harry un sentiment qu'il croyait avoir perdu pour toujours : l'espoir. Pouvoir espérer à nouveau lui faisait le plus grand bien car vivre constamment avec la haine et le désir de vengeance au fond du cœur était épuisant. Ce fut certainement, parce qu'il était de bonne humeur - ou bien peut-être parce qu'il en avait le désir depuis plusieurs jours déjà - qu'il se décida finalement à aller rendre visite à Draco afin de le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie quelques semaines plus tôt ; car aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, pour une raison que ne saurait expliquer le sorcier, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'aller remercier le vampire qui était toujours en convalescence. Donc, ce matin-là, il se réveilla avec le désir de remédier à cela.

Ainsi, après un petit déjeuner expéditif et s'être préparé, il alla demander à Bellatrix de le conduire jusqu'à Draco. Cette dernière, un peu surprise mais parvenant parfaitement le cacher, amena Harry à la chambre de Draco. En fait, la vampire conduit Harry devant une grande porte blanche avant de faire demi-tour sans dire un mot. Étant maintenant habitué à l'étrange comportement de Bella, comme Harry en était venu à l'appeler, le jeune sorcier se contenta de hausser les épaules, prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper trois petits coups à porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit quelques secondes après sur un elfe de maison.

\- Je voudrais voir Draco, dit Harry à l'intention de l'elfe.

Celui-ci lui jeta un drôle de regard avant de le laisser passer.

Le sorcier pénétra dans la pièce. Curieux, il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. La pièce était, tout comme le reste du manoir, décorée avec goût, très sobrement et richement. La chambre était de tons blanc, vert et argent. Un mélange que semblait affectionner la famille car plusieurs pièces arboraient ces mêmes couleurs. À l'entrée de Harry, Draco était étendu confortablement dans son lit. Il portait un pyjama en soir vert et avait les cheveux en bataille qui lui donnaient un côté un peu rebelle. Harry le trouva très beau ainsi. Le vampire était occupé à lire un épais livre à la couverture noire qui flottait dans les airs. Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de la présence de Harry dans la pièce car il continua à lire sans faire attention à lui.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ? finit par demander Harry après une longue minute.

\- Tu me tutoies maintenant ? fut la réponse de Draco qui ne fit pas mine de stopper sa lecture.

\- Comme nous semblons avoir le même âge, enfin, d'apparence, répondit Harry, je pense que c'est plus pratique de se tutoyer.

\- Hum, dit Draco. Que viens-tu faire ici ? Te serais-tu perdu ? demanda ensuite le vampire sans quitter son livre des yeux.

La question avait été posée sur un ton ironique et un peu rancunier. Eh oui, depuis son réveil, le vampire avait attendu avec impatience la visite de Harry. En effet, après que sa mère lui ait expliqué ce qui s'était passé, parce qu'il avait été un peu désorienté à son réveil, Draco s'était attendu à ce que Harry accourt à son chevet afin de le remercier et s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais celui-ci n'était jamais venu. Et Draco, malgré le grand béguin qu'il avait pour le sorcier, était un vampire très rancunier. Donc, ce n'était pas très étonnant de le voir agir ainsi.

\- Je suis venu te rendre visite, dit Harry en ignorant le ton cassant de l'autre et en s'approchant du lit. Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Ah ! Parce que ma santé t'intéresse ?! râla le vampire.

\- Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne te le demanderais pas et je ne serais pas venu te voir, répliqua Harry un peu sèchement.

\- Étant donné le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour trouver le chemin de ma chambre et me le demander, j'ai tendance à croire que ma santé t'importe très peu, voire pas du tout, siffla Draco en tournant une page de son livre.

\- Que lis-tu ? questionna Harry en réponse.

Oui, il savait qu'il s'était conduit comme un pauvre con en évitant le vampire donc ce n'était pas la peine de s'y attarder.

\- Magie de L'esprit Vampire, répondit avec réticence Draco après avoir lancé un rapide regard à Harry et soupiré lourdement.

\- Merci, dit ensuite Harry en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, près des pieds de Draco.

\- Ce n'est qu'un titre, râla Draco. Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier.

\- Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie ce jour-là, précisa le sorcier.

\- Il était temps ! soupira Draco en posant son regard sur Harry.

Comme à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur le jeune homme, le vampire ne put s'empêcher, malgré sa colère contre le sorcier, de le trouver très beau.

\- Je sais que je suis en retard, dit Harry en réponse. C'est intéressant ce que tu lis ? interrogea-t-il ensuite.

\- Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je ne serais pas en train de lire ce livre, répondit sarcastiquement le vampire. Et si je peux me permettre, ce n'est plus un retard, cela va bien au-delà d'un retard. J'ai failli mourir pour toi, la moindre des choses aurait été de rester à mon chevet matin et soir en me remerciant pour mon acte héroïque jusqu'à ce que je me remette. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, ajouta-t-il dans le but de culpabiliser le sorcier.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort ? dit Harry qui commençait à regretter d'être venu, même s'il comprenait les railleries et reproches de l'autre.

\- Pas le moins du monde, fut la réponse implacable du vampire. Je pense même y aller avec un peu trop de douceur.

\- Hmmm, souffla Harry en levant les yeux au plafond. T'es vraiment un emmerdeur toi. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas accepter mes remerciements et te taire ?

\- Non. Tu mérites mes railleries. Tu les mérites d'autant plus que tu ne t'es même pas donné la peine de t'excuser de ton ''retard''.

\- Tu…, commença Harry avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps pour venir te voir et te remercier, dit-il ensuite entre ses dents serrées.

Merlin ! Quelle idée de venir rendre visite à cet abruti, songea-t-il.

\- Je n'accepte pas tes excuses, répondit finalement Draco après une longue minute passée à observer Harry.

\- Hein ! Tu te fous de moi là, n'est-ce pas ?! s'écria Harry en fusillant le vampire du regard.

Un vampire qui avait un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

\- En aucun cas. Je n'accepte pas tes excuses, répéta tranquillement Draco.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna Harry après avoir pris plusieurs inspirations pour s'empêcher de jeter un maléfice à l'abruti qui lui faisait face. Si c'est pour les refuser, pourquoi te plaindre de ne pas les avoir eues ?

\- Parce que je peux le faire, répondit l'idiot avec un sérieux affligeant.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais partir, annonça Harry en se levant après avoir fusillé le vampire du regard avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de colère retenues.

\- Tu abandonnes aussi facilement, lui dit Draco d'une voix méprisante. Tu es bien un sorcier, aucune reconnaissance, railla-t-il ensuite.

\- Hein ? J'abandonne ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- D'obtenir mon pardon pour ta conduite égoïste et ingrate, expliqua Draco.

\- Ma conduite n'a rien d'égoïste, siffla Harry.

\- Je note que tu ne nies pas avoir été ingrat, releva Draco avec un sourire arrogant.

Harry se pinça le nez comme il arrivait à Snape de le faire quand il était contrarié. OK, il reconnaissait que l'autre n'avait pas tort sur ce point mais était-il obligé de lui faire remarquer comme ça ? De plus, il ne lui avait jamais demandé de jouer les héros. Et puis, les héros n'étaient-ils pas supposés être heureux d'aider leurs prochains sans rien attendre en retour ?

\- D'accord Malfoy, j'ai l'impression que si tu es aussi énervant, c'est parce que tu as quelque chose derrière la tête. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte Potter, commença Draco.

\- Je ne suis pas un putain de Potter ! siffla Harry en interrompant Draco.

Draco lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avait de poursuivre comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

\- Mais il se trouve que tu me dois une dette de vie.

\- Hein !? C'est quoi cette embrouille ? s'écria Harry en écarquillant les yeux. Elle vient d'où cette dette ?

\- N'insulte pas mon intelligence et la tienne, Harry, dit le vampire en lui jetant un regard orageux.

Le sorcier soupira puis se réinstalla sur le lit. En vérité, il savait parfaitement d'où venait la dette de vie. Cela faisait des jours qu'il se doutait de sa présence. S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, c'était pour cela qu'il avait tout fait pour éviter d'évoquer Malfoy fils et d'aller lui rendre visite. Harry avait eu peur que le vampire ne se serve de cette dette pour lui demander de faire une chose horrible ou méprisante. Une chose qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas refuser au risque de perdre sa magie, car les dettes de vie se devaient toujours d'être réglées afin d'éviter à celui qui la contracte de graves répercussions sur sa personne et sa magie. On pouvait demander n'importe quoi à une personne ayant une dette de vie envers une autre personne. Cela pouvait aller d'un simple verre d'eau, la fortune familiale ou même la vie du contractant. Oui, on pouvait demander vraiment n'importe quoi. Harry craignait ce que pourrait exiger le vampire de lui.

\- Que veux-tu en échange de la dette ? demanda Harry au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

\- Pas grand-chose, sourit Draco.

\- Mais encore ? questionna Harry avec méfiance.

\- Je dois encore rester au lit durant les deux prochaines semaines et, comme tu dois le savoir, mon parrain m'a interdit l'usage de la magie durant ma convalescence. Ce qui est très contraignant et ennuyant.

Harry hocha la tête sans comprendre où voulait en venir le vampire.

\- Et donc ?

\- En échange de ta dette, je voudrais que tu passes ces deux semaines en ma compagnie, annonça Draco.

\- Qu'entends-tu par-là ? interrogea Harry le cœur battant très fort.

\- Que tu me tiennes compagnie, me fasses la lecture et fasses quelques petites choses pour moi, expliqua Draco en souriant.

\- Quelques petites choses ? dit Harry d'un ton interrogateur, le cœur un peu plus lèger.

\- Comme me masser les pieds, me brosser les cheveux…, quelques petites choses comme ça, précisa Draco. Rien de bien méchant, ajouta-t-il devant le regard noir que lui lança Harry suite à sa réponse.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir te voir, siffla Harry.

\- Alors, tu acceptes, mon ange ? demanda Draco avec un énorme sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, maugréa le sorcier en le fusillant un peu plus du regard. Et je ne suis pas ton foutu ange, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.

Draco le laissa faire car il savait que son petit ange démoniaque allait revenir le lendemain. Un sourire immense lui éclaira le visage alors qu'une douce chaleur se répandait dans son cœur. Lorsque sa mère vint lui rendre visite, elle fut très surprise mais vraiment heureuse de le voir aussi joyeux. Une chose qu'elle pensait impossible depuis le réveil de son enfant. Elle tenta de savoir ce qui était à l'origine de sa bonne humeur mais Draco refusa de lui dire. Le vampire avait hâte d'être au lendemain.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

James se trouvait dans son bureau en réunion avec le ministre de la magie russe, quand le hibou lui remit un message provenant de Molly Weasley, la mère du meilleur ami de son héritier. La couleur noire du parchemin, signe que le message ne pouvait pas attendre et que la teneur de ce dernier était certainement grave, lui fit écourter la réunion. Après s'être excusé, il prit connaissance du contenu de la missive. Un grognement de contrariété, plus que de peur pour son héritier, sortit de sa gorge. Immédiatement, il informa sa secrétaire qu'il devait s'absenter puis appela sa femme, Lily, pour l'informer des événements.

\- Lily, Dranis a été blessé par une arme moldue, annonça-t-il à cette dernière quand elle répondit à son appel.

\- Je suis très occupée James, lui répondit Lily en retour, sans montrer la moindre émotion en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à leur enfant.

\- Je vais chez les Weasley, déclara ensuite James. Je te tiens au courant, soupira James.

\- Oui, fais ça. Mais attends mon retour pour m'informer parce que je travaille sur un projet délicat qui demande toute mon attention . Je ne voudrais pas être dérangée avant de l'avoir terminé, répliqua Lily avant de couper la communication.

Pendant une seconde, James se demanda si sa femme avait un cœur, si cette dernière l'aimait autant que lui-même l'aimait. D'ailleurs, l'avait-elle un jour aimé au moins ? Craignant plus que tout de connaître la réponse à ses questions, James s'empressa de chasser ces pensées dérangeantes. De ce fait, il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et se rendit chez les Weasley afin de s'assurer de l'état de santé de son fils. Alors que les flammes le menaient à destination, James se mit à prier pour la survie de son héritier. Pas parce que sa perte en elle-même lui importait réellement, mais parce que si ce dernier venait à mourir, il allait devoir se trouver un autre descendant du prince Godric avec du sang moldu dans les veines pour mener à bien la suite de leur projet.

En dehors de Dranis, il ne restait qu'un seul héritier, un qu'il ne pouvait voir ni tolérer. Cette personne était son fils cadet même s'il ne pourrait jamais le reconnaître comme étant de sa chair et de son sang : Harry Dursley. En sortant de la cheminée, James trouva la famille Weasley presque au complet, réunie au salon. Ils avaient tous une mine sombre. Une mine si sombre que James eut peur. Dranis était-il mort ? Alors qu'il se posait cette question, une chose étrange se produit. Une chose que James croyait impossible. Il ressentit une vive déchirure au cœur. L'idée de perdre son enfant lui était, semblait-il, intolérable, douloureuse. Il apparaissait qu'inconsciemment, il en était venu à aimer son fils. Ce fut comme un choc qui le frappa de plein fouet.

Cette réalisation fit naître dans le cœur de James du regret et une rage tumultueuse qui lui donnèrent envie de réduire toute la famille Weasley en cendres. Merlin, si son enfant était bien mort, c'était exactement ce qu'il se promettait de faire. Ainsi, ce fut avec un mélange de peur et de rage qu'il demanda d'une voix polaire et menaçante des nouvelles de Dranis à Molly Weasley qui s'était avancée dans sa direction.

\- Le médicomage est parvenu à lui sauver la vie, annonça Molly d'une voix prudente.

\- Mais ? grogna James alors que le soulagement le gagnait.

\- Il est plongé dans un coma magique impossible à briser, expliqua-t-elle. Le médicomage ne sait pas s'il se réveillera un jour, termina-t-elle.

\- Priez pour qu'il se réveille, et rapidement, parce que si ce n'est pas le cas ou s'il vient à mourir, je vous promets que votre famille ne s'en remettra jamais, menaça James, le cœur rempli de chagrin et de colère.

Molly ne tenta même pas de discuter avec lui car elle avait su que cela se passerait ainsi. Tout ce qu'elle fit, fut de prier Merlin et Morgane pour la survie et le réveil de l'héritier Potter. Oh, comme elle regrettait ne pas avoir plus insisté pour convaincre Ron de s'éloigner du fils Potter. Oh oui ! Elle le regrettait amèrement à cet instant.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En sortant de la chambre de Draco, Harry, très en colère, prit un couloir au hasard et le parcourut d'un pas rageur en maudissant le fils Malfoy. Ses pas le conduisirent, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, devant un couloir sombre, le même couloir où il avait rencontré Draco pour la deuxième fois. Le couloir qu'il n'aurait normalement pas dû voir et encore moins pouvoir parcourir. La soudaine perte de lumière fit relever la tête du sorcier qui l'avait maintenue baissée durant toute sa marche. Quand il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait, l'adolescent cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis jeta des regards curieux et inquiets autour de lui. Alors qu'il inspectait les alentours, ses yeux, comme la dernière fois, furent attirés par le même vieux portrait représentant un dragon noir qui ressemblait étrangement à un serpent ailé.

Le tableau était entouré d'une lueur blanche qui éclaira le couloir. Tandis qu'il observait le tableau, l'attention de Harry se concentra sur les yeux du dragon-serpent. Celui-ci avait les yeux rouges, d'un beau rubis envoûtant. Si envoûtant, que comme la dernière fois, le sorcier fut complètement ensorcelé par eux. Complètement sous l'emprise de ces derniers, Harry s'avança vers le tableau. Quand il fut suffisamment près de celui-ci, il tendit la main vers lui et caressa la tête du dragon-serpent. Un sifflement de contentement s'éleva du tableau puis une lumière aveuglante explosa dans le couloir. Quand la lumière se dissipa, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Harry dans le couloir. On put alors entendre une voix envoûtante et sifflante soupirer de contentement un : « _**Mon prince consort, cela fait tant d'années que j'attends ta venue**_ ! »


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** première correction **AnitaBlake93100,** deuxième correction **Gwenillo** et troisième correction ****Klaiindy****

* * *

 **Le coupable idéal**

 **Chapitre 12**

Alors qu'il jetait des coups d'œil autour de lui, le regard de Harry, comme la dernière fois, fut attiré par le même vieux portrait représentant un dragon noir qui ressemblait étrangement à un serpent ailé. Le tableau était entouré d'une lueur blanche qui éclaira le couloir. Tandis qu'il observait le tableau, l'attention de Harry se concentra sur les yeux du dragon-serpent. Ceux-ci étaient rouges, d'un beau rubis envoûtant. Si envoûtant, que comme la dernière fois, le sorcier fut complètement ensorcelé par eux. Entièrement sous l'emprise de ces derniers, Harry s'avança vers le tableau. Quand il fut suffisamment près de celui-ci, il tendit la main vers lui et caressa la tête du dragon-serpent.

Un sifflement de contentement s'éleva du tableau puis une lumière aveuglante explosa dans le couloir. Quand la lumière se dissipa, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Harry dans le couloir. On put alors entendre une voix envoûtante et sifflante soupirer de contentement un : _**« Mon prince consort, cela fait tant d'années que j'attends ta venue ! »**_

Harry apparut dans un endroit sombre où il faisait un froid glacial. D'abord surpris par son apparition soudaine dans cette obscurité, Harry fut rapidement envahi par l'angoisse. Que venait-il de se passer ? Où se trouvait-il ? Les Aurors étaient-ils parvenus à le retrouver et l'avaient ramené à Azkaban sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu ? Cette dernière question eut pour effet de faire accélérer les battements de son cœur et ils étaient si forts, qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir les entendre distinctement rien qu'en tendant l'oreille. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée, alors qu'une sensation d'étouffement imminent se propageait dans tout son corps. Cette sensation était si forte, que l'adolescent eut l'impression qu'il allait perdre connaissance.

\- _**Enfant, calme-toi,**_ lui souffla une voix chantante et sifflante qu'il commençait à bien connaître maintenant. _**Tu es en sécurité ici.**_

Les battements de cœur de Harry ralentirent un peu, juste assez pour lui permettre de réfléchir suffisamment. En sécurité. Il était en sécurité, se dit Harry. Le soulagement le gagna car, même si la peur qu'il ressentait envers les Détraqueurs en cette capacité étrange qu'il avait de pouvoir communiquer avec eux, Harry avait confiance en ces créatures pour le garder en sûreté. Si elles lui disaient qu'il ne courait pas de danger alors il les croyait. Mais qu'il soit en sécurité ne lui disait pas où il se trouvait et ce qu'il y faisait.

\- _**Mon prince consort, cela fait tant d'années que j'attends ta venue !**_ s'éleva une voix envoûtante et sifflante.

La voix utilisait la même langue, si l'on pouvait dire ça, que les Détraqueurs. Une langue faite de sifflements. Si on venait à enlever le contexte et qu'on demandait à Harry son avis sur cet étrange langage, il vous dirait que les sifflements lui donnaient l'impression qu'il discutait avec un serpent. Mais ce que ne savait pas Harry, c'était qu'il avait raison ; car la langue dans laquelle parlaient les Détraqueurs ainsi que le propriétaire de la voix inconnue, était ce que les sorciers et vampires appelaient : Fourchelang, la langue des serpents.

\- Qui est là et où suis-je ? demanda Harry, d'une voix qu'il voulait sûre mais qui était un peu tremblante.

 _Merde !_ se dit-il. _Depuis quand je suis devenu aussi trouillard ?_ Comme pour se prouver que ce qu'il pensait était faux, Harry bomba le torse et raffermit sa voix avant de réitérer sa question.

\- J'ai demandé, qui êtes-vous et où suis-je ? Et pendant que nous y sommes, comment je suis arrivé là ?

 _ **\- Qui suis-je ?**_ dit la voix.

\- Oui, qui êtes-vous ? acquiesça Harry.

\- _**Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir maintenant, mon petit prince,**_ répondit la voix.

\- Hein ?! s'écria Harry. C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourquoi m'appelez-vous, votre petit prince ?

\- _**Où te trouves-tu ?**_ reprit la voix sans prendre en compte l'indignation ni la question de Harry. _**Eh bien, nous sommes actuellement dans une bulle temporelle, enfermée dans un tableau sorcier.**_

\- Pardon ! s'exclama Harry. Nous sommes enfermés dans un tableau ?! C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère ?

\- _**J'aimerais que cela le soit mais ce n'est pas le cas, mon petit prince,**_ répondit la voix.

\- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! s'énerva Harry. Et puis, on peut avoir un peu de lumière? Parce que discuter dans l'obscurité comme ça n'est pas très engageant.

À peine sa phrase fut dite que l'obscurité s'effaça pour laisser place à une douce lumière. Harry en profita pour jeter un regard curieux autour de lui. Le sorcier poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien autour de lui. Pas de mur, par de meubles, pas ciel, rien. Absolument rien. Il n'y avait rien que le vide et le sol sur lequel il se tenait. L'adolescent se demanda même s'il se tenait sur un sol. Merlin ! Que faisait-il là ? D'ailleurs, l'autre ne lui avait toujours pas dit comment il avait fait pour arriver là, se rappela-t-il.

\- Comment suis-je arrivé là ? Et plus important, comment dois-je faire pour en repartir ?

 _ **\- Quand tu as touché le tableau représentant le dragon, ton corps a été téléporté à l'intérieur de celui-ci.**_

\- Le tableau est un genre de Portoloin ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

\- _**En effet,**_ confirma la voix.

\- Il y a eu beaucoup de pauvres crétins comme moi qui ont été envoyés ici après avoir touché ce maudit tableau ? Question le sorcier.

 _ **\- En plus de soixante ans, petit prince, tu es le premier à avoir été transporté à l'intérieur de ce tableau,**_ lui apprit la voix.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent de stupeur suite à cette découverte. En soixante ans ! Il était le premier en soixante ans ! _Bon, calme-toi, Harry_ , tenta de se rassurer le sorcier. Alors qu'il essayait de ne pas paniquer à l'idée de se retrouver prisonnier d'un tableau pour toujours, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Une pensée qui lui permit de détourner son attention de sa situation. De ce fait, il se dépêcha de la partager avec la voix.

\- Est-ce que vous aussi avez été aspiré dans ce tableau après l'avoir touché ?

 _ **\- En quelque sorte.**_

\- En quelque sorte ?

 _ **\- J'ai été piégé et enfermé dans ce tableau par une personne en qui j'avais confiance.**_

Harry éprouva un élan de compassion pour la voix car, tout comme lui, il avait été piégé et enfermé par une personne en qui il avait confiance. Une personne qui, malgré toute la haine qu'il ressentait en ce moment envers lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aim…, Non. Il ne pouvait pas le dire car cela voudrait dire qu'il n'avait pas appris sa leçon. Il haïssait Dranis Potter pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il le haïssait au même titre que Lily et James Potter. Il les haïssait tous et de toute la force de son cœur. Un jour, un jour, il prendrait sa revanche sur eux, se promit le sorcier.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous, finit par dire Harry après être parvenu à mettre de côté les Potter.

\- _**Tu n'as pas l'être, mon prince, car celui qui m'a enfermé ici n'a pas eu le temps de s'en réjouir**_ , susurra vicieusement la voix.

\- Comment ça il n'a pas eu le temps de s'en réjouir ? questionna Harry qui se doutait un peu de la signification des mots de la voix mais qui voulait tout de même en avoir la confirmation.

\- _**Avant que le tableau ne m'aspire complètement, je suis parvenu à lui lancer une malédiction que moi seul peux lever**_ , lui apprit la voix avec une joie non feinte.

\- Quelle malédiction ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Le sorcier avait pensé que la voix avait tué celui qui l'avait pigé mais il semblerait que cela ne soit pas le cas.

 _ **\- Je l'ai changé en rat**_ , annonça la voix. _**Une apparence qui est plus en adéquation avec ce qu'il est intérieurement,**_ ajouta-t-elle _ **.**_

\- Je vois, dit Harry qui approuva la punition. La mort aurait été bien trop douce, rajouta-t-il. Puis-je savoir pourquoi il vous a enfermé dans ce tableau ? questionna ensuite le sorcier.

 _ **\- Un jour mais pas aujourd'hui,**_ lui promit la voix.

Harry soupira et se retint de lancer une remarque cinglante sur la propension de la voix à éviter de répondre aux questions le concernant. Il se demanda pourquoi il faisait autant de mystères à ce sujet puis haussa les épaules en se disant que ce n'était pas ses affaires, que ça ne le concernait pas. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était de trouver un moyen de sortir du tableau. D'ailleurs, y avait-il seulement un moyen de s'échapper de ce dernier ? se questionna-t-il alors que la peur revenait au galop.

\- D'accord, gardez vos secrets, reprit Harry tout en essayant de chasser sa peur. Mais dites-moi au moins comment faire pour sortir d'ici parce que même si l'ambiance est très ''paradisiaque'', je ne crois pas pouvoir me plaire ici, poursuivit Harry.

\- _**Eh bien, petit prince, c'est très simple. Pour sortir d'ici, tu dois briser le sortilège d'enfermement qui a été placé sur le tableau.**_

\- Et comment je fais ça ? demanda Harry.

\- _**En brisant la barrière magique qui nous entoure.**_

\- Quelle barrière ? interrogea le sorcier.

 _ **\- Celle-là,**_ dit la voix alors qu'un dôme fait de milliers de petits filaments dorés se dessinait autour de lui. _**La barrière a été conçue de manière à ce que la magie vampire ne puisse pas la briser. De ce fait, même le plus puissant des sortilèges de destruction ne peut en venir à bout,**_ expliqua la voix.

\- Donc, vous êtes un vampire, déduisit Harry.

\- _**Mais étant donné que tu es sorcier, mon petit prince, un simple Destructum devrait la briser**_ , poursuivit la voix sans répondre à Harry.

\- Comme c'est gratifiant de se sentir écouter, siffla Harry.

\- _**Alors, petit prince, j'espère que tu sais lancer le sortilège Destructum,**_ continua la voix sans prêter attention aux railleries de Harry.

\- Même si j'ai dû arrêter mes études au début de ma troisième année à Poudlard, je sais lancer un Destructum, maugréa Harry de mauvaise humeur pour être ainsi ignoré.

\- _**Alors, prouve-le-moi,**_ petit prince, dit la voix. _**Détruis cette barrière afin de t'échapper de cette toile.**_

Harry se saisit de sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer le sortilège uniquement pour pouvoir se débarrasser de la maudite voix, quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et figea ses mouvements.

\- Dites, vous n'êtes pas un genre d'esprit maléfique qui a été enfermé ici afin de vous empêcher d'asservir le monde ou une connerie comme ça ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas être responsable de la fin du monde en vous libérant, dit très sérieusement Harry.

La voix resta silencieuse une longue minute avant d'éclater de rire. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de s'esclaffer sous la moue boudeuse de Harry qui apprécia très moyenne que l'on se moque de lui, elle dit :

 _ **\- Petit prince, je peux t'assurer que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de soumettre le monde, …enfin, pas dans l'immédiat,**_ ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

Sa voix fut si basse que Harry n'entendit pas cette dernière partie. Le sorcier prit le temps de réfléchir à la déclaration de la voix avant de hausser les épaules. Bon, qu'il dise la vérité ou pas, Harry n'avait pas trop le choix car s'il voulait s'échapper de cet endroit déprimant, il devait briser cette barrière. Et Harry refusait de rester prisonnier d'une toile. De ce fait, il repoussa ses craintes et lança le sortilège. Celui-ci s'écrasa sur le dôme qui se mit vibrer durant quelques secondes avant de se dissiper.

\- _**Merci, mon petit prince,**_ souffla la voix à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de Harry qui lui procura de drôles de sensations dans le ventre.

Alors que le sorcier se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien dire, il fut transporté hors du tableau et apparut dans le couloir où se trouvait ce dernier.

– _**Tes yeux sont encore plus saisissants de**_ _ **près**_ , murmura la voix. _**Ils sont magnifiques, tu es magnifique, mon petit prince,**_ ajouta la voix.

Harry sentit soudainement un souffle froid contre ses lèvres et, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir et s'éloigner, une sensation étrange se fit ressentir sur sa bouche. Comme si un glaçon venait de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Puis, aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, ce picotement frigorifique se retira.

 ** _\- N_** _ **on**_ _ **seulement tu es beau mais tu as un goût exquis, reprit la voix. J'ai hâte d'être à notre prochaine rencontre**_.

Alors que la voix disait cela, la silhouette d'un homme grand et fin, mais dont Harry ne parvint pas à distinguer les traits, se dessina devant lui. Cette dernière se pencha sur Harry et lui vola un second baiser avant de transplaner sans le laisser le temps à Harry de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. La dernière chose que vit Harry avant qu'elle ne disparaisse fut deux yeux écarlates. Les mêmes yeux que ceux du dragon-serpent qui l'avait attiré dans le tableau. Merlin ! Que venait-il de se passer ? se demanda Harry alors qu'il portait la main à sa bouche. Tout en touchant ses lèvres, Harry se demanda pourquoi les battements de son cœur étaient-ils soudainement accrus. Ce fut en se posant cette question qu'il se rendit dans sa chambre.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, qu'il réalisa une chose : cette saleté de voix l'avait embrassé ! Elle l'avait embrassé deux fois ! Merlin, la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait sa route, il allait lui faire regretter son geste dégoûtant et inqualifiable, se promit Harry. Tout en se faisant cette promesse, les doigts du sorcier ne purent s'empêcher de se poser encore et encore sur ses lèvres tandis que les battements de son cœur devenaient un peu plus saccadés.

\- La prochaine fois, je prendrai ma revanche, souffla Harry.

Mais comment ? il ne saurait le dire.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucius était en pleine discussion dans un de ses nombreux salons en compagnie de Snape quand il se matérialisa devant eux. Il était grand et fin, sans pour autant être maigre, avait de longs cheveux noirs qui bouclaient sur les pointes, un visage noble d'une beauté saisissante, ensorcelante ; ainsi que de saisissants yeux rubis. Il se dégageait de lui une aura sombre, attirante et puissante qui inspirait la crainte et imposait le respect. Tout de noir vêtu, l'homme, sans dire un mot, alla prendre place sur un des fauteuils faisant face aux deux vampires.

Ces derniers, le visage marqué par la stupeur, se levèrent d'un même mouvement et dans un même ensemble, ils se mirent à genoux devant le nouveau venu. Puis, dans une synchronisation tout aussi parfaite, Snape et Lucius dirent :

\- My Lord, nous attendions votre retour avec impatience.

\- Severus, Lucius, quelle joie de vous revoir, mes fidèles Mangemorts, susurra ledit Lord d'une voix envoûtante mais inquiétante. Qu'est devenu notre combat contre les sorciers après la traîtrise de Pettigrew ? demanda ensuite le Lord. J'espère que notre race l'a remporté sur ces satanés barbares.

Snape et Lucius se lancèrent un regard où l'on pouvait lire la crainte et l'appréhension. Les deux amis sentirent qu'ils allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure car Lord Voldemort n'allait certainement pas apprécier d'apprendre que, non seulement les sorciers avaient gagné la guerre mais que les vampires avaient dû fuire dans leurs citadelles célestes afin d'éviter l'extermination. Oui, Snape et Lucius avaient le sentiment qu'à la fin de leur discussion, ils allaient avoir besoin de plusieurs sortilèges de guérison et d'antidouleur car, si les vampires avaient une capacité de guérison incroyable ainsi qu'une grande résistance à la douleur, les maléfices de Lord Voldemort étaient d'une puissance telle, que les effets de ces derniers étaient très difficiles à neutraliser, voire quasiment impossible si c'était ce que voulait le Lord.

Une heure après l'apparition de Lord Voldemort, ce fut un Snape et un Lucius en très mauvais état qui quittèrent le salon où ce dernier les avait trouvés. Les deux vampires se rendirent aux appartements qu'utilisait Snape, où ils savaient pouvoir trouver les potions adéquates pour les remettre sur pied. Alors qu'ils se rendaient lentement dans la chambre du maître de potions, Lucius dit :

\- Donc, c'était bien lui. Potter est l'héritier de Godric.

\- Pas Potter, siffla Snape. Dursley. Harry Dursley, ajouta l'enseignant.

\- Qu'importe mon ami, répondit Lucius. Il est celui que nous cherchions, que nous attendions depuis soixante ans.

Snape lui lança un regard de mécontentement avant de répliquer.

\- Ce gamin a vraiment le chic pour s'attirer les ennuis mais aussi pour se trouver là où on ne l'attend pas et pour réaliser l'inattendu.

\- Il semblerait, acquiesça son ami. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que tu n'as plus à lui faire passer les tests pour savoir s'il est bien celui que nous attendions, ajouta Lucius.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté de son identité, répondit Snape sur un ton supérieur.

Lucius lui jeta un regard sceptique mais se garda de faire une remarque.

\- Draco m'a rapporté l'avoir un jour trouvé dans le couloir interdit mais je pensais qu'il s'était peut-être trompé étant donné qu'aucun sorcier n'était censé pouvoir voir cette partie du manoir, dit Lucius au lieu de faire part de son scepticisme.

\- Le gamin n'est pas n'importe qui, mon ami, déclara Snape.

\- En effet, répliqua Lucius.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'écria soudainement une voix que Snape et Lucius ne connaissaient que trop bien. Que vous est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi avez-vous l'air d'avoir été attaqué par un troupeau Hippogriffe ? Tu vas bien ? Ajouta le nouveau venu d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude, en allant prendre Snape dans ses bras.

Son geste eut pour conséquence de déséquilibrer Lucius, qui faillit s'étaler sur le sol mais qui parvint à se rattraper de justesse au mur.

\- Black, dit Snape en pinçant son nez. Pourrais-tu cesser de hurler comme une vieille sorcière devant une portée d'Inferies.

\- Quoi ?

\- Black ! Je viens de recevoir plusieurs Doloris ainsi que des joyeusetés équivalentes, alors je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes gamineries.

\- Gamineries ?! Supporter mes gamineries ! souffla Sirius, blessé par la réplique sanglante de son petit-ami. Donc, mon inquiétude pour toi est de la gaminerie ! dit un peu plus fort Sirius. Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi, je crois que…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase puis lâcha Snape, qui contrairement à Lucius, s'étala misérablement sur le sol. Ensuite, après avoir lancé un regard indescriptible à ce dernier, Sirius s'en alla.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends à ce maudit cabot ? fut tout ce que put dire Snape, en regardant son ami avec stupeur.

\- Ce que tu viens de faire, mon ami, est digne d'un stupide sorcier, lui dit Lucius.

Snape lui lança un regard incompréhensible. Qu'arrivait-il à ce stupide cabot ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça, alors, pourquoi avait-il aussi mal pris sa réplique ?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sibylle Patricia Trelawney, professeur de division à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, était en plein milieu d'un cours avec les cinquièmes années de Serdaigle, quand une vision la fit tomber sur le carrelage. Le corps de cette dernière fut alors pris de soubresauts incontrôlables et, à vrai dire, hilarants. Les élèves, croyant que leur excentrique professeur était en train de leur jouer la comédie comme à son habitude, mirent quelques minutes avant de se lever pour aller lui porter secours.

Quand ils arrivèrent près d'elle, les tremblements de Sibylle avaient cessé. Cependant, elle avait perdu connaissance. Les élèves tentèrent de la réveiller sans succès. Comprenant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour leur professeur, le préfet de la classe envoya un élève pour informer Dumbledore de la situation, pendant que lui et un de ses camarades de classe conduisaient leur enseignante à l'infirmerie. Poppy Pomfrey, l'infirmière de Poudlard, aussi connue sous le nom de ''Dragonne'', accueillit les élèves avec un regard qui voulait sans doute dire : "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé cette simulatrice ?" dès qu'elle se rendit compte de l'identité de la personne que les jeunes sorciers lui amenaient.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix polaire en direction du préfet.

Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière sous le regard peu commode de la Dragonne. Voyant le recul du jeune homme, Poppy adoucit un peu son regard. Le pauvre petit n'y était pour rien à sa mauvaise humeur. Certes, elle commençait à en avoir assez des visites incessantes de la professeur de divination qui, depuis qu'elle avait pris ses fonctions à Poudlard, s'était fait un devoir de passer la voir au moins une fois par jour afin de lui dire qu'elle avait eu une vision horrible concernant une épidémie inconnue et mortelle qui allait décimer toute la population étudiante de l'école de magie.

À sa grande honte, Poppy devait avouer avoir pris les mises en garde de Sibylle très au sérieux. De ce fait, elle avait passé plusieurs semaines à faire passer divers tests à tous les élèves de Poudlard avec l'espoir de pouvoir détecter le virus inconnu avant qu'il ne fasse des dégâts. Poppy avait mis trois mois avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était fait avoir par sa collègue. Non pas que celle-ci ait eu l'intention de lui faire une blague douteuse car Trelawney était vraiment persuadée d'avoir eu la vision de la mort de tous les élèves de Poudlard ; mais parce qu'elle, comme tous les habitants du château, s'était rendu compte que Sibylle n'était voyante que de nom. Eh oui, l'enseignante, contrairement à ses ancêtres, ne semblait pas avoir reçu le don de voyance mais celui d'affabulatrice.

Cela serait mentir de dire que Poppy avait été soulagée en comprenant que la vision de Sibylle était fausse car, même si elle fut très contente en réalisant qu'aucune épidémie mortelle n'était à venir, une colère orageuse avait éclaté en elle quand elle avait saisi qu'elle avait passé des semaines sans sommeil, à se faire un sang d'encre, pour quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais. Ce jour-là, Poppy avait tellement menacé et hurlé sur Sibylle, qu'elle avait été persuadée de lui avoir fait passer l'envie de recommencer.

Malheureusement, dès le lendemain, Sibylle s'était présentée à elle pour lui annoncer une attaque de vampires et de loups-garous sur l'école. Une attaque qui allait faire plusieurs morts parmi les élèves et les enseignants. Poppy avait dû se répéter tel un mantra, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas lancer un impardonnable à l'oiseau de mauvais augure. Donc, vous comprenez l'origine de l'accueil ''très chaleureux" de l'infirmière lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'identité de la personne que les deux élèves lui amenaient.

\- Elle était en train de nous donner un cours sur la lecture des vaisseaux sanguins, commença le préfet.

\- La lecture des vaisseaux sanguins ? s'étonna Poppy avant de lancer un : " Non, je ne veux rien savoir", stoppant ainsi l'explication qu'allait lui donner le préfet. Donc, elle donnait son co…, son cours, poursuivit l'infirmière.

Le mot cours eut un mal fou à franchir ses lèvres car, pour Poppy, ce que Sibylle inculquait à ces pauvres jeunes esprits n'avait rien à voir avec le savoir. Non, ce que la sorcière faisait dans sa salle de classe porter bien des noms, et pas les plus reluisants qui soient, mais certainement pas celui cours.

\- Elle s'est soudainement effondrée sur le sol. Nous avons pensé qu'elle nous jouait encore la comédie…, euh, je veux dire qu'elle venait peut-être d'avoir une vision, se reprit le préfet sous le sourire indulgent de la Dragonne. C'est pour ça que nous avons mis un peu de temps avant d'agir, termina le jeune homme, rouge de honte d'avoir insinué que leur professeur était une mythomane.

Poppy indiqua aux élèves de poser leur enseignante sur l'un des lits de la pièce, les remercia puis leur demanda de retourner en classe. Les deux adolescents s'en allèrent sans émettre une seule protestation. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte de l'infirmerie, Poppy lança un regard peu amène à la sorcière en songeant, pendant quelques secondes, à lui lancer le sortilège de la belle au bois dormant. Cependant, même si l'idée était bien tentante, sa conscience professionnelle lui fit changer d'avis.

\- Saleté de conscience, pesta la Dragonne avant de lancer un sortilège de détection sur Sibylle.

Les résultats venaient d'apparaître au-dessus du corps de sa collègue quand les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent brusquement.

\- Il ne manquait plus que cette vielle droguée aux sucreries pour compléter le tableau, marmonna-t-elle en découvrant l'identité du malotru aux mauvaises manières qui venait d'enfoncer les portes de son antre.

\- Poppy, qu'arrive-t-il avec Sibylle ? demanda ledit malotru sans cérémonie.

\- Albus ! Mais faites comme chez vous, comme à votre habitude ! siffla Poppy en lisant les résultats.

\- Ma chère, je pense que vous devriez limiter vos échanges avec Severus car ses mauvaises manières déteignent sur vous, répondit Albus en souriant.

\- Pfff ! fut la réponse de Poppy.

\- Alors, qu'a donc notre chère voyante ? reprit Albus en souriant un peu plus.

\- Je ne sais pas, Albus, dit Poppy en faisant disparaître les résultats d'examens de la ''voyante'' d'un léger mouvement de baguette.

\- Comment ça, vous ne savez rien ? s'étonna Albus en s'approchant du lit de Sibylle.

\- Eh bien, ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne sais pas, répliqua l'infirmière en se détournant d'Albus pour rejoindre son bureau.

Dumbledore la suivit pour lui demander un peu plus d'explications.

\- Les résultats de ses analyses ne montrent rien, finit par lui dire Poppy en se saisissant d'un parchemin pour le remplir. En fait, ajouta-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un en aussi bonne santé depuis que je suis devenue guérisseuse.

\- Si elle est en aussi bonne santé, pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ? questionna Albus, très surpris de l'attitude très désinvolte de l'infirmière.

Effectivement, Poppy était réputée pour son acharnement envers ses patients. Donc, la voir aussi indifférente alors qu'un de ses précieux patients souffrait d'un mal inconnu, le laissait songeur.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Albus, dit-elle distraitement.

\- Et vous n'allez pas…

Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un horrible hurlement venant du lit de Sibylle les fit accourir auprès de cette dernière. Quand ils arrivèrent près de la sorcière, cette dernière, tout en continuant à hurler, ouvrit les yeux. Ces derniers étaient devenus d'un noir d'encre. Le cri se tût brusquement tandis que ses lèvres se mirent en mouvement.

\- Il est revenu ! Il est revenu ! Lord Voldemort est de retour !

L'inquiétude se peignit sur le visage de Dumbledore, alors qu'un sourire, si minuscule qu'il en était presque invisible, se dessina sur les lèvres de Poppy. Enfin, enfin ! pensa-t-elle avec joie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Au même moment dans un grand manoir.

L'homme était assis derrière son bureau quand la porte fut ouverte avec violence. Une superbe femme rousse pénétra dans la pièce et se mit à crier :

\- James ! Il s'est échappé ! Il s'est échappé !

\- Qui s'est échappé, Lily ? demanda James à sa femme.

\- Voldemort ! Lord Voldemort a brisé le maléfice de Peter. Il s'est échappé de la toile, expliqua Lily d'une voix saccadée.

\- Le moment est donc venu, souffla James. La guerre contre les vampires va reprendre, ajouta-t-il avec un calme étonnant.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire James ? reprit Lily. Il n'est toujours pas réveillé. Il n'est peut-être pas le bon, dit-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Dranis est l'enfant de la prophétie, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, siffla James sur un ton ferme. Notre fils est celui destiné à vaincre ce satané vampire qui ne sait pas rester à sa place !

\- Peut-être que Harry…

\- Il suffit ! Ne dis plus ce nom devant moi ! hurla James avec une rage pleine de rancœur.

Lily lui lança un regard rempli de stupeur. Depuis leur rencontre, même quand elle se montrait très odieuse envers lui, James n'avait jamais, ô grand jamais, levé la voix sur elle. Que lui prenait-il pour le faire maintenant ? se demanda la jeune qui hésita pendant quelques secondes à lui dire sa façon de penser. Cependant, en voyant le regard haineux et rempli de rage de son époux, elle jugea bon de ne rien dire. Toutefois, elle se promit d'en toucher un mot à son mari un peu plus tard car il était hors de question qu'elle accepte qu'on lui parle ainsi ! Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle quitta le bureau de James.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** première correction **AnitaBlake93100,** deuxième correction **Gwenillo** et troisième correction ****Klaiindy****

* * *

NdA : Un grand merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit com ainsi que pour les follows et favoris

* * *

 **Le coupable idéal**

 **Chapitre 13**

\- Un peu plus haut, ordonna-t-il d'une voix impérieuse. Oh oui ! Comme ça ! C'est trop bon, gémit Draco de contentement.

Allongé de tout son long sur le ventre, la tête posée sur son avant-bras droit plié, les yeux fermés, pour mieux apprécier le toucher, il sentit les douces paumes des mains de Harry, bien à plat sur son dos musclé, glisser sur sa peau avec lenteur et fermeté, pour masser sa masse musculaire. La pression que le jeune sorcier exerçait sur sa chair délicate était faible, constante et exécutée avec une vitesse lente, qui donnait de délicieux frissons à tout son être. C'était tout simplement extra ! songea Draco avec un sourire débile dessiné sur les lèvres. Alors que les mains du jeune sorcier enveloppaient divinement une zone sensible de son dos, faisant rouler ses pouces perpendiculairement aux fibres de ses muscles, variant la vitesse d'exécution en fonction de ses soupirs d'aise, le vampire se félicita de son idée.

Oh oui, être parvenu à ''persuader'' Harry de lui faire un massage pour soulager ses douleurs musculaires était certainement et de loin la meilleure idée qu'il n'avait jamais eue ; même s'il devait subir de temps en temps les grognements grincheux, ainsi que des petites pressions un peu trop dynamiques de la part de son masseur personnel. Et non mesdames et messieurs les mauvaises langues, Draco n'avait en aucun cas fait du chantage à Harry pour parvenir à ses fins, en lui rappelant très vicieusement qu'il avait failli mourir pour le protéger d'un sortilège mortel ! Oh que non, il était bien trop ''noble'' pour s'abaisser à ça. Et non, il ne s'était pas non plus servi de l'amitié que Harry avait nouée avec l'un des elfes de maison du manoir, répondant au nom de Dobby, pour inciter le sorcier à demander à prendre la place de ce dernier, afin de lui épargner les sarcasmes et remarques désobligeantes que le vampire lui lançait parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à exécuter simple sortilège de massage ! Non, absolument pas !

De plus, il n'avait en aucun cas poussé consciencieusement Harry à se servir de ses mains pour le masser au lieu de lui lancer les sortilèges dédiés, en prenant bien soin de critiquer les effets des incantations sur la peau délicate de son dos, non mesdames et messieurs les mauvaises langues ! Si Harry était en train de lui faire le meilleur massage qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de toute sa longue vie de jeune vampire, c'était bien parce que le petit sorcier - qui n'aimait pas être traité de petit - s'était porté volontaire pour le faire. Alors que Draco se félicitait de l'exécution parfaite de son plan, les doigts de Harry se firent plus pressants alors que la force de ses pressions se firent de plus grande, commençant à tirer de la gorge du vampire, non plus des gémissements de plaisir mais d'inconfort.

\- Est-ce mieux ainsi, ''jeune maître'' ? demanda Harry en enfonçant vicieusement son pouce entre deux os en bas de la colonne vertébrale du vampire.

Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de douleur en tentant de s'éloigner de celui qui semblait être bien parti pour lui faire payer ses actions.

\- Je… je pense… que c'est bon maintenant, tu peux arrêter, souffla Draco quand Harry appuya un peu trop fort sur une nouvelle zone de son pauvre dos.

\- Tu en es sûr parce que je viens juste de commencer ? demanda perversement Harry en se mettant à donner de petits coups - un peu trop brusques - du tranchant de ses mains sur les épaules de Draco.

\- Oui… oui, parfaitement ! Glapit Draco suite à un coup bien plus brusque que les autres.

\- Et moi qui commençais à avoir le bon coup de main, dit Harry avec regret et un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Avant de mettre fin au massage, il ne put résister à l'envie de pincer méchamment la hanche de Draco. Le vampire sursauta si fortement à la suite du pincement, qu'il faillit presque tomber du lit sur lequel il était allongé. Maudit garnement ! pensa le vampire en jetant un regard noir en direction du sorcier qui lui répondit par un sourire angélique.

\- Le jeune maître Malfoy a-t-il besoin d'autre chose ? demanda Harry dans une parfaite imitation de son ami Dobby.

Le regard de Draco se fit encore plus noir. Morgane ! Si ce petit sorcier n'était pas aussi alléchant, il lui aurait déjà appris le respect dû à un Malfoy ! songea amèrement le vampire en massant sa pauvre hanche. Et dire que les vampires étaient censés être insensibles aux petites douleurs telles que les vulgaires pincements faits par les sorciers et moldus ! soupira Draco avec dépit. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe et qu'il soit attiré par le seul sorcier capable de les lui faire ressentir.

\- Alors, jeune maître, avez-vous besoin que je fasse autre chose pour vous ? répéta Harry d'une voix très inquiétante et un sourire qui n'annonçaient rien de bon.

Un frisson désagréable traversa la colonne vertébrale de Draco. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, il dit :

\- Non, je n'ai besoin de rien. Tu peux y aller. Je crois que tante Bella t'attend pour vos cours de combat magique.

\- En êtes-vous certain ? insista Harry.

\- Oui, répondit Draco. Dépêche-toi d'y aller avant qu'elle ne vienne te chercher comme la dernière fois, ajouta-t-il.

\- Bien, puisque vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, dit Harry sur un ton où perçait une tristesse simulée.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte.

\- Harry ! L'appela doucement Draco avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu veux bien me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom ? Parce que je veux vraiment que l'on devienne ami.

Harry lui lança un regard étrange avant de hocher la tête.

\- Je veux bien le faire si tu arrêtes de m'obliger à faire des trucs ridicules comme t'aider à manger, aller te chercher je ne sais quoi ou encore te masser, dit ensuite Harry avant de franchir la porte.

Draco mit deux secondes avant de hocher la tête en reconnaissant qu'il n'avait pas été très malin en traitant Harry comme un elfe de maison en pensant que cela l'inciterait à vouloir s'occuper de lui, à les rapprocher. OK, il ne fallait pas être Merlin ni Morgane pour voir que ce n'était pas en agissant ainsi avec le sorcier qu'il allait s'attirer ses bonnes grâces ! Il fallait aussi comprendre Draco, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était autant attiré par quelqu'un et qu'il voulait être apprécié par ce dernier. Comme il avait toujours été celui que les autres cherchaient à approcher, il ne savait pas comment faire pour s'attirer la sympathie des autres.

La preuve, toutes ses tentatives pour s'approcher du sorcier avaient échoué. Sans oublier que la seule chose qu'il était parvenu à faire depuis qu'il avait exigé de Harry qu'il vienne lui tenir compagnie afin de payer la dette de vie qu'il lui devait, c'était d'inciter le sorcier à se lier d'amitié avec son elfe de maison, Dobby. Dire que Draco s'était senti vexé par le rapprochement de l'elfe et du sorcier était très loin de ce qu'avait ressenti le vampire devant cette étrange amitié. Morgane, penser que Potter avait préféré un elfe de maison à lui était tout simplement inimaginable ! Un comble même. Mais foi de Malfoy, il n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait de Harry Dursley ! se promit Draco. Cependant, qu'attendait-il de Harry ? Son amitié ou son amour ? Draco ne saurait le dire avec exactitude.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En quittant la chambre de Draco, Harry prit la direction de sa chambre afin de rejoindre Bellatrix pour leur séance quotidienne de combat magique car, selon la vampire, s'il voulait avoir une chance de rendre la pareille à ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal, il devait devenir un sorcier exceptionnel. De ce fait, Harry, sous l'insistance de Bella et l'approbation de Snape, avait droit à 4 heures d'un intense entraînement au combat magique ainsi qu'à des cours sur les différents types de magie sorcière et vampire.

Depuis que Draco avait exigé qu'il passe du temps avec lui, Harry avait fait le chemin entre la chambre du vampire et la sienne plusieurs fois, donc pourquoi se trouvait-il devant une porte étrangère et dans un couloir tout aussi étranger ? Voilà la question que se posait Harry quand ladite porte s'ouvrit lentement devant lui. Harry jeta un regard curieux dans la pièce. Cette dernière s'était ouverte sur ce qui devait être un salon aux couleurs vert et argent. _O_ _ù_ _est-ce que je suis encore tombé_ ? se demanda-t-il en hésitant à entrer.

\- Entre, mon petit prince, je t'attendais, s'éleva une voix envoûtante depuis l'intérieur.

Un frisson de peur - ou bien était-ce d'excitation - traversa Harry. Non, ça ne pouvait pas… commença à se dire Harry alors qu'il franchissait l'entrée de la pièce. La première chose que vit Harry lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte fut un homme debout devant une fenêtre. Il était grand, fin, sans être maigre, avec de longs cheveux noir bouclant aux pointes, un visage noble et d'une beauté sensationnelle. Le plus saisissant chez l'homme n'était pas son incroyable beauté mais ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un éblouissant rubis qui, au lieu de faire peur à Harry, eurent un effet quasi envoûtant sur lui, comme cela avait été le cas avec ceux du serpent-dragon qui l'avait attiré dans un tableau quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Vous ! s'écria Harry en pointant l'homme du doigt. C'était vous la dernière fois ! L'accusa le sorcier. C'est vous qui m'avez… qui m'avez volé… un baiser ! Termina-t-il les joues rouges cerise.

\- En effet, mon petit prince, c'est bien moi, susurra sensuellement l'homme, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Harry tandis qu'il s'avançait dangereusement vers lui.

Le regard de l'homme était si perçant, si pénétrant, qu'étrangement et incompréhensiblement, les battements de cœur du sorcier s'accélèrent. La démarche de l'homme avait quelque chose de reptilienne, envoûtante et prédatrice. En un mot : hypnotique ! Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui, tant il était fasciné par les mouvements presque dansants de l'homme. Sans s'en rendre compte, le sorcier se mit à déglutir difficilement, alors qu'un martèlement tumultueux, de plus en plus fort, s'élevait de sa poitrine. Harry avait l'impression que l'homme pouvait les entendre tant ils étaient bruyants. Bientôt, trop rapidement pour le pauvre Harry, l'homme s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement de lui. Il était si près du sorcier que ce dernier dut relever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- J'étais impatient de te revoir, mon petit prince, susurra l'homme avant de se pencher pour ravir d'un rapide baiser les lèvres du plus jeune. Ton goût est tout simplement affolant, murmura-t-il en se relevant.

Les yeux de Harry, qui s'étaient écarquillés quand l'homme s'était penché sur lui pour l'embrasser, se mirent à cligner frénétiquement. Euh… que venait-il de se passer au juste ? se demanda stupidement Harry.

\- Eh bien, je viens de t'embrasser, répondit aimablement l'homme avec un sourire un peu narquois.

La réponse à ce qu'il pensait être une question intérieure fut comme un électrochoc pour Harry. L'étonnement s'effaça de ses yeux pour laisser la place à une légitime colère. Un clac retentissant s'éleva dans la pièce, suivi par un silence très lourd.

\- J'ai rêvé ou viens-tu de me gifler, mon petit prince ?! souffla l'homme avec une incrédulité hilarante.

Harry, la main toujours levée devant lui, fit aller et venir son regard entre cette dernière et le visage de l'homme.

\- Euh… il semblerait, chuchota Harry.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

James faisait des allers-retours à l'entrée de la chambre de son fils, la peur au ventre. L'état de Dranis, qui avait commencé à se stabiliser, s'était étrangement aggravé. Le médicomage de la famille Potter était actuellement à son chevet. D'après la tête qu'il avait faite en arrivant, les choses ne se présentaient pas très bien pour son enfant. Son enfant ! Son enfant et pas son héritier comme il avait pris l'habitude de penser et de parler de Dranis depuis la naissance de ce dernier. Lui qui avait toujours vu en Dranis un outil pour parvenir à ses fins, il avait vu ses convictions et ses sentiments envers son enfant changer radicalement depuis l'agression de ce dernier.

Lui, qui avait d'abord considéré Dranis comme un moyen de garder le titre de Lord ainsi que la fortune des Potter puis comme une arme destinée à exterminer les vampires une bonne fois pour toutes. Le voilà en train de se faire un sang d'encre pour la santé de son enfant, non pas parce que la mort de ce dernier contrarierait ses plans futurs mais bien parce qu'il sentait qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de sa perte. Qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même si Dranis mourait. Dire que son petit garçon se trouvait dans cet état par la faute du petit monstre indésirable qui refusait de mourir et portant, en dépit de tous ses efforts pour l'empêcher, le nom de Harry Potter.

La haine que James ressentait pour celui qu'il refusait d'appeler ou de considérer comme un fils, prit des proportions vertigineuses. Son ressentiment à son encontre était tel, qu'il rivalisait presque avec sa haine contre les vampires. Parfois, devant l'ampleur de ses sentiments envers Harry, James venait à se poser trois questions. La première était : était-il normal pour un parent de ressentir une telle animosité en direction de la chair de sa chair ? La seconde était : était-ce normal de détester à ce point un enfant, même si celui-ci n'était ni désiré ni attendu ?

La dernière question qu'il se posait, qui le dérangeait le plus et qui revenait le plus souvent, était : est-ce qu'il était un monstre pour haïr ainsi son propre sang ? Les réponses à ces questions mettaient mal à l'aise le sorcier et franchement, il préférait ne pas les connaître pour sa santé mentale. Alors que James faisait son énième aller-retour, le médicomage sortit de la chambre de son fils. Le sorcier s'avança immédiatement vers lui et le pressa pour qu'il lui donne des nouvelles de l'état de son enfant.

\- Lord Potter, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire, annonça le médicomage avec appréhension.

\- Comment ça, vous ne savez pas quoi me dire ? s'écria James. Comment va mon fils ? poursuivit-il.

\- Physiquement et magiquement, il va bien. De ce fait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne se réveille pas, expliqua le guérisseur. J'ai même levé le sortilège qui le maintenait dans un coma magique afin de lui donner le temps de se remettre en toute sécurité.

\- S'il est guéri, pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? Êtes-vous certain d'avoir fait votre travail correctement ? demanda tout en accusant James.

\- Lord Potter, croyez bien que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour soigner votre fils. D'après tous les examens que je lui ai faits, il va parfaitement bien, se défendit le médicomage.

\- S'il va bien, pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? hurla James alors que sa magie crépitait dangereusement autour de lui.

\- Comme je viens de vous le dire, soupira le médicomage posément, je n'ai aune idée de ce qui l'empêche de se réveiller car il va bien. Du moins, physiquement et magiquement, ajouta-t- il après coup.

\- Qu'insinuez-vous par là ?

Le ton et le regard de James n'incitaient pas à répondre, pourtant, le médico-mage prit son courage à deux mains et le fit.

\- Je pense que s'il n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux, c'est parce qu'il ne le veut pas ou à peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un pour une raison X ou Y.

James lui lança un regard glacial.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, s'il a vraiment le choix, Dranis opterait de rester dans cet état, ni de quoi ou qui il pourrait avoir peur, siffla-t-il.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas avoir de réponses à ces questions, dit le sorcier en regardant James avec compassion en dépit de tout le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

James lui lança un regard mauvais avant de le chasser de son manoir en lui disant qu'il allait trouver un médicomage bien plus compétent pour soigner son fils car lui, vraisemblablement, ne l'était pas. Le soigneur lui lança un regard coléreux avant de tourner les talons. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour l'enfant, le reste ne tenait qu'à lui. Cependant quand il voyait qui était le père de son ancien patient, il se disait que ce dernier n'était pas près d'ouvrir les yeux, mais cela, il le garda pour lui.

Tandis que James s'inquiétait pour la vie de leur fils, Lily, elle, était en train de faire des recherches au sous-sol du manoir Potter. En effet, depuis qu'elle avait été avertie par Albus du retour de Voldemort, la jeune femme avait commencé à stresser car elle savait que Dranis n'était pas le bon enfant. Il n'était pas le sauveur que tous les sorciers, James y compris, attendaient. Et cela, pour une simple raison : Dranis n'avait pas le niveau ni les compétences nécessaires pour vaincre Voldemort. Comment le savait-elle ? Eh bien, étant donné qu'elle était celle qui avait aidé Albus Dumbledore à concevoir le sortilège et la prison grâce auxquels le vampire avait été enfermé depuis une près d'une soixantaine d'années, elle était très bien placée pour le savoir.

C'était une information qu'elle seule savait car, avant de persuader Peter, en échange de quelques petits services sexuels, à piéger Voldemort, elle avait un peu modifié le sortilège. Elle avait fait en sorte qu'en plus de rendre le charme imperméable à la magie vampire - donc, impossible à briser quelle que soit la force magique ces derniers - elle s'était arrangée pour que seule une personne avec du sang des Potter puisse briser la protection. De plus, ne voulant prendre aucun risque de libération future du seigneur vampire, elle s'était assurée pour que seul un Potter avec une puissance magique égale ou approchant celle de Voldemort puisse briser les enchantements qu'elle avait mis en place.

Malheureusement, Dranis, même s'il était bien plus puissant que la majorité des sorciers, était très loin d'approcher celle de Voldemort. De ce fait, si Dranis n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour libérer et vaincre le vampire, il ne restait plus qu'un seul Potter pouvant le faire. Ce n'était pas son James. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient misé sur le mauvais cheval, comme disaient les moldus. Mais comment aurait-elle pu imaginer qu'elle aurait eu plus d'un enfant avec James ? Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer que leur second fils serait l'élu et non le premier-né comme cela aurait dû se faire ? Si elle l'avait su, elle n'aurait pas été aussi prompte à donner Harry à son odieuse sœur.

Non, elle l'aurait gardé auprès d'elle et se serait servie de lui pour faire quelques recherches lui permettant d'exterminer les vampires une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais elle n'avait eu aucune chance de le savoir. De plus, ce qui était fait était fait, elle ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. Cependant, il y avait une chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle allait tout faire pour y parvenir. Si elle parvenait à ses fins, non seulement Harry leur reviendrait mais elle leur donnerait aussi une chance de vaincre les vampires pour de bon. Ce fut avec cet espoir en tête que Lily poursuivit ses recherches loin des inquiétudes de son mari.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Snape était installé à la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard quand un hibou portant une enveloppe rouge vif vint se poser devant lui.

\- Une Beuglante, mon garçon ! S'étonna Albus d'une voix un peu trop forte, ce qui fit que les élèves qui n'avaient pas fait attention au hibou, levèrent les yeux en direction de la table des professeurs.

Cette déclaration eut pour conséquence de plonger la Grande salle dans un silence religieux.

\- Je me demande qui peut être assez fou ou suicidaire pour oser t'envoyer une Beuglante, Snape ? demanda un homme brun assis à la droite de Severus. Cependant, avec le caractère de merde que tu traînes, cela ne m'étonne pas que tu sois parvenu à suffisamment énerver quelqu'un pour le pousser à ça, ajouta l'homme sous le regard assassin de Snape.

\- Je n'ai aucunement besoin de tes commentaires, Londubat. Alors, je te serais reconnaissant de les garder pour toi ou pour quelqu'un que cela intéresserait, rétorqua Severus hargneusement.

\- Je pense que tu devrais l'ouvrir avant qu'elle n'explose, Severus, intervint une femme de haute taille, à l'aspect plutôt sévère, coiffée d'un chignon bien serré et portant des lunettes carrées.

Elle reçut un regard polaire de la part dudit Severus.

\- Minerva a raison, mon garçon, dit à son tour Albus. Tu devrais l'ouvrir car elle est sur le point d'exploser.

Snape leur lança un regard peu amène avant de se résigner à se saisir de la lettre qui, dès qu'il la détacha de la patte de l'oiseau, se déplia et flotta devant lui. Une voix très masculine et très sensuelle s'éleva dans les airs. Avec un calme anormal pour une lettre de cette nature, elle dit :

 _ **« Mon très cher Severus, je voulais simplement te prévenir que ce n'est pas la peine de te rendre où tu sais ce soir car je n'y serais pas. Eh oui !**_ _ **Mes gamineries et moi**_ _ **avons décidé d'aller sauter sur le premier mâle qui croisera notre chemin. »**_

À la fin du message, la Beuglante s'enflamma. Le visage de Snape, qui s'était de plus en plus fermé à l'entente des mots de Sirius, devint aussi dur que la pierre. Son regard, qui était froid naturellement, devint polaire. Une aura sombre et colérique se mit à vibrer autour de lui, faisant frissonner de peur les élèves et même les enseignants tant elle était ténébreuse. Personne ne saurait dire combien de temps passa entre le moment où la Beuglante eut terminé de délivrer son message et celui où Snape fit un geste.

Tout ce que purent dire ceux qui étaient présents dans la Grande Salle à ce moment fut que le bruit sourd d'une chaise que l'on recule brisa le silence qui avait suivi la fin du message. Ensuite, des pas rageurs furent entendus avant que le claquement sauvage d'une porte ne fasse entendre.

\- Hein ! Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda bêtement Frank Londubat à personne en particulier.

\- Je pense que Severus nous cache des choses très intéressantes, répondit tout de même Albus avec un regard malicieux. Il va falloir que je lui en parle car, s'il s'agit ben de ce que je pense, il n'a pas le temps pour ça, murmura plus doucement le vieux.

Albus se promit d'avoir une petite conversation avec le potionniste car Severus n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour jouer aux amoureux. Non, vraiment pas ! Surtout maintenant que Voldemort était de retour. Il espérait juste que Severus le comprendrait quand il l'en informerait.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** première correction **AnitaBlake93100,** deuxième correction **Gwenillo** et troisième correction ****Klaiindy****

* * *

NdA : Un grand merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit com ainsi que pour les follows et favoris

* * *

 **Le coupable idéal**

 **Chapitre 14**

Quelque part dans les profondeurs d'une forêt, un homme pénétra dans une grande maison dressée au milieu d'un petit village caché aussi bien des sorciers que des moldus. La maison était faite de bois dans un style très simple et un peu archaïque. L'intérieur ne comportait aucune décoration et le sol était couvert de peaux de bêtes. Le bâtiment donnait plus l'impression d'une grande salle de réunions qu'une maison car il ne comportait qu'une grande pièce ainsi qu'un escalier qui menait sur un grand balcon intérieur. À vue d'œil, la grande salle semblait pouvoir accueillir une centaine de personnes et le balcon, une petite vingtaine.

L'homme traversa la salle et prit les escaliers. Là, au fond du balcon, il y avait un homme massif, assis en tailleur sur un énorme coussin. Il était de grande taille, ce que l'on pouvait aisément voir, même dans la position dans laquelle il était. Il avait des cheveux argentés et très fins, des rouflaquettes aux joues et les yeux d'un gris très pâle, lui donnant l'impression d'être aveugle, ce qui n'était pas le cas. L'homme était torse nu, laissant voir son poitrail musclé et velu.

\- Qu'as-tu découvert, Remus ? demanda l'homme assis à celui qui venait d'arriver.

\- Le roi vampire est de retour, dit Remus.

\- Il est donc parvenu à se libérer de sa prison.

\- C'est ce que semble croire Dumbledore, acquiesça Remus,

\- Tiens donc, murmura l'autre distraitement. Et qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser ça ?

\- La professeure de divination a eu une vision de son retour et Lily Potter a confirmé les dires de l'enseignante.

\- Je vois, dit l'homme assis. Cela ne peut que vouloir dire qu'une chose, ajouta l'homme.

\- Quelle chose ? questionna Remus.

\- Que Harry Potter est bien l'enfant de la prophétie.

\- Cela veut dire que la prophétie est authentique ! s'exclama Remus. C'est catastrophique pour nos projets, poursuivit-il.

\- En effet, mon ami. C'est pour cela que nous allons devoir faire en sorte qu'elle ne se réalise pas complètement, dit l'autre avec détermination. Il est vraiment dommage que Lucian et les autres aient échoué à éliminer l'enfant quand il était à Azkaban, soupira-t-il.

\- D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé comment le petit était parvenu à les tuer, souffla Remus d'une voix curieuse.

\- Moi aussi, mon ami. Moi aussi, dit l'autre. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Nous avons raté notre chance mais nous avons encore une possibilité de nous rattraper car tant que le lien ne sera pas formé, il nous reste de l'espoir. Donc, il nous suffit d'éliminer le jeune Potter pour empêcher l'accomplissement de la prophétie.

\- Comment allons-nous nous y prendre pour l'atteindre ? Car, depuis son évasion, nous avons perdu sa trace, demanda Remus.

\- J'ai toujours été persuadé que l'enfant se trouve dans l'une des citadelles volantes des vampires.

\- S'il se trouve bien dans l'une d'elles, il nous est complètement inaccessible car personne, mis à part les vampires, ne sait comment accéder aux citadelles.

\- Eh bien, mon ami, la déesse lunaire doit être de notre côté car, si Lord Voldemort est bien de retour, il ne va pas tarder à nous contacter afin de nous rallier à lui en prévision de la reprise de la guerre sorciers/vampires. Et comme il doit être en train de reprendre ses forces et de rassembler ses suivants..

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Remus alors qu'il disait :

-... Il va être obligé de recevoir ses potentiels alliés dans l'une des cités volantes.

\- Et comme il doit certainement garder un œil jaloux sur le fils Potter…, poursuivit l'homme assis.

\- Harry Potter sera obligatoirement quelque part caché dans cette citadelle, termina Remus, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

L'autre hocha la tête pour confirmer la déduction de Remus.

\- C'est bien dommage que la guerre opposant les sorciers aux les vampires reprennent aussi vite, ajouta l'homme avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

\- N'était-ce pas ce que nous voulons ? Que les sorciers et les vampires s'entre-tuent ? s'étonna Remus.

\- Certes, c'est ce que nous voulons mais il aurait été préférable que la guerre ait commencé avant le retour du roi vampire car ainsi les sorciers, avec notre aide, auraient pu exterminer une bonne fois pour toutes ces maudits buveurs de sang. On aurait alors profité de l'euphorie des sorciers pour les exterminer à leur tour, déplora l'homme d'une voix pleine de regrets.

\- En effet, cela aurait été préférable, dit Remus avec déception.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Snape transplana dans une ruelle sombre de Londres, côté moldu. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages puis effaça toute trace de sa magie dans les environs à l'aide d'une batterie de sortilèges qu'il avait mis au point plusieurs années auparavant, après qu'il ait commencé son rôle d'espion auprès de Dumbledore, à la mort de sa très chère mère tuée par un sorcier qui avait voulu maquiller le meurtre en une attaque de vampire. En fait, Dumbledore avait voulu lui faire croire que c'était Voldemort qui était à l'origine de l'assassinat de sa mère mais, ce que le sorcier ne savait pas, c'était que Snape se trouvait auprès de ce dernier le soir où le meurtre avait eu lieu.

Si Snape avait accepté la proposition de Dumbledore de devenir un agent double, c'était uniquement parce qu'il voulait découvrir qui était l'assassin de sa mère. Cependant, malgré toutes ces années, il n'était pas parvenu à découvrir l'identité du meurtrier. Pendant très longtemps, Snape avait soupçonné Dumbledore d'en être l'auteur. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais pu trouver une preuve de sa culpabilité. De plus, le soir où le meurtre s'était produit, Dumbledore était à une réunion au ministère qui avait duré toute la nuit et ne s'était terminée qu'aux premières lueurs du jour. De nombreux sorciers pouvaient en témoigner. De ce fait, malgré toutes ses convictions, il avait dû se résoudre à accepter le fait que le sorcier n'était pas celui qui avait pris la vie de sa douce mère.

Toutefois, Snape, qui était toujours convaincu que même si Dumbledore n'était pas celui qui avait portait le coup mortel à sa mère était mêlé d'une manière ou d'une autre à cet acte, cherchait toujours le coupable parmi les sorciers de l'entourage de Dumbledore. Malheureusement pour le maître des potions, toutes les investigations qu'il avait menées tout au long des soixante-dix dernières années n'avaient mené à rien : le ou la coupable lui était toujours étranger. Pourtant, le vampire ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas laisser tomber. Il devait trouver celui ou celle qui lui avait pris sa mère.

Donc, après avoir effacé toute trace de sa magie de la ruelle, Snape transfigura ses vêtements sorciers en habits moldus. Ensuite, il quitta la ruelle, arrêta un taxi et se rendit à l'endroit où Sirius et lui avaient pris l'habitude de se rendre tous les vendredis soirs pour leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Il attendit la venue du vampire pendant une heure avant de se résoudre à aller voir à la boîte de nuit où ils finissaient toujours leurs soirées. Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte du club, Snape repéra Black au milieu de la foule. Ce dernier avait troqué son déguisement de petit gros contre celui d'un bel homme ténébreux. Le nouveau déguisement, tout comme l'ancien, était parfaitement exécuté. Si Snape ne connaissait pas aussi bien Sirius, sa façon de se mouvoir, de rire et de danser, il n'aurait jamais pu le reconnaître.

Black était sur la piste de danse et se trémoussait d'une manière très vulgaire avec un petit blond peroxydé qui se collait à lui comme une moule à un rocher. Snape fusilla méchamment le pauvre homme du regard et, si ses yeux avaient été des armes, ce dernier aurait certainement déjà rendu l'âme. Le professeur de potions serra durement les poings quand Sirius leva la tête, braquant son regard dans celui du demi-vampire, comme s'il était conscient de la présence de Snape et de l'endroit exact où il se trouvait puis, après un sourire plein de défiance, se pencha lentement au-dessus du moldu avec lequel il dansait et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un grognement sourd, qui fut heureusement couvert par la musique assourdissante du club, s'échappa de la gorge de Snape. Et là, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Snape fit quelque chose qu'il s'était toujours pensé incapable de faire car trop indigne de lui : il agit sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour rejoindre le couple. Ensuite, guidé par la colère, il se saisit de la chose collée à son homme par le col de sa chemise et l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. La chose s'écrasa durement contre une table, renversant au passage plusieurs danseurs. Puis, avant que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, il agrippa le bras de Sirius et les fit transplaner. Les deux vampires apparurent dans une chambre d'hôtel, côté moldu.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas Snape ! s'écria Sirius en se dégageant de la poigne de fer de Severus. T'as perdu la tête ma parole ! Tu sais que tu aurais pu tuer ce pauvre Jack ! Tu l'as peut-être même tué, accusa Sirius en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Eh bien, j'espère qu'il est bel et bien mort ! cria Snape avec colère, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais.

Le demi-vampire avait l'habitude des sarcasmes et des répliques blessantes mais jamais d'élever la voix pour exprimer sa colère.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux, souffla Sirius en fixant étrangement Snape.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement d'horreur quand il vit une lueur glaciale dans le regard de Snape.

\- Tu es sérieux ! Tu espères vraiment l'avoir tué, s'exclama Sirius avec effarement. Mais tu as perdu l'esprit ! Et comment as-tu pu transplaner comme ça, au milieu de tous ces moldus ? Je sais que le monde magique n'est plus un secret pour eux mais de là à aller jusqu'à transplaner devant autant de moldus, c'est complètement inconscient. Je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer un comportement aussi stupide venant de toi. Et ce pauvre Jack, comment as-tu pu lui faire une chose pareille, il était si gentil... débita Sirius en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre.

\- Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis de prononcer le nom de cette chose devant moi ! hurla Snape en allant saisir Sirius, pour mettre fin à ses allers et retours. Cette chose a amplement mérité ce qui lui est arrivé, ajouta Snape d'une voix vindicative.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que Jack t'a fait pour mériter ça ? demanda Sirius avec insolence. Et ne l'appelle pas Chose. Il a un nom. Il s'appelle Jack. Jack ! poursuivit le vampire.

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! cria encore Snape en poussant Sirius contre l'un des murs de la chambre.

Il le poussa avec tant de force, que la surface se fissura.

\- Non, je ne me tairai pas ! osa protester Sirius, indifférent et inconscient à la violence de Snape.

\- Oh que si, tu vas la fermer, Black, menaça Snape. Tu vas la fermer ou je me chargerai de le faire pour toi, ajouta Snape avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

\- Ah bon ! Et comment vas-tu faire pour me faire taire ? Provoqua Sirius.

\- Comme ça, dit plus doucement Snape avant d'écraser durement ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius.

Le baiser fut bref et très violent.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas partager ce qui est à moi et tu es à moi, Black ! souffla Snape après avoir mis fin au baiser.

Après cette déclaration, il reprit les lèvres de Sirius qui ne fit rien pour s'y soustraire.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- J'étais impatient de te revoir, mon petit prince, susurra l'homme avant de se pencher pour ravir d'un rapide baiser les lèvres du plus jeune. Ton goût est tout simplement affolant, murmura-t-il en se relevant.

Les yeux de Harry, qui s'étaient écarquillés quand l'homme s'était penché sur lui pour l'embrasser, se mirent à cligner frénétiquement. Euh… que venait-il de se passer au juste ? se demanda stupidement Harry.

\- Eh bien, je viens de t'embrasser, répondit aimablement l'homme avec un sourire un peu narquois.

La réponse à ce qu'il pensait être une question intérieure fut comme un électrochoc pour Harry. L'étonnement s'effaça de ses yeux et laissa la place à une légitime colère. Un clac retentissant s'éleva dans la pièce, suivi par un silence très lourd.

\- Je rêve ou viens-tu de me gifler, mon petit prince ?! souffla l'homme avec une incrédulité hilarante.

Harry, la main toujours levée devant lui, fit aller et venir son regard entre cette dernière et le visage de l'homme.

\- Euh… il semblerait, chuchota Harry.

L'homme regarda Harry si intensément suite à sa réponse, que le jeune sorcier se demanda si l'autre n'allait pas le frapper à son tour. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le gifler parce que ce type n'avait pas l'air très commode. Tandis qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, l'angoisse tenta de s'insinuer en lui mais le jeune homme la balaya d'un revers de la main rageur. Non, mais ! Il n'allait tout de même pas regretter son geste alors que l'autre le méritait ! Non mais pour qui se prenait-il pour l'embrasser comme ça, sans son autorisation en plus !? Pas qu'il lui aurait donnée mais la moindre des choses aurait été de lui demander, non ! En plus, ce n'était pas la première fois ! Donc, il fallait bien qu'il lui montre qu'il était contre, sinon ce dépravé allait en faire une habitude. Donc, non, il n'avait pas à angoisser de l'avoir remis à sa place. Oui, il avait bien fait de l'avoir claqué, se dit Harry en hochant inconsciemment la tête.

Alors que Harry se convainquait de son bon droit, Voldemort lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, suivait, sans aucune pudeur pour l'intimité du jeune homme, le cheminement des pensées de ce dernier.

\- Tu es un sorcier incroyable, mon jeune prince, susurra Voldemort en ne pouvant se retenir de poser sa main sur la joue de Harry. Je comprends pourquoi tu m'es destiné.

Il dit si doucement la dernière partie que Harry ne l'entendit pas. Le plus jeune s'empressa de chasser la main de sa joue en sifflant vicieusement un :

\- Vous en voulez une autre ?

\- Bien que je dois avouer avoir un petit penchant pour la douleur, je dois dire que je préfère la donner que de la recevoir, mon petit prince, répondit le vampire avant de se pencher pour voler un autre baiser à Harry puis d'utiliser sa vitesse pour s'éloigner de ce dernier afin d'éviter une autre gifle.

\- Non mais il vous manque une case ma parole ! s'écria Harry en lui lançant un regard noir. Ça vous arrive souvent d'embrasser de pauvres gens comme ça ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Non, petit prince. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'éprouve cette envie, répondit tranquillement le vampire en lançant un regard amusé et vicieux au sorcier.

Harry lui jeta un regard incrédule puis lui dit.

\- Ben, vous avez intérêt à ne plus le refaire sinon je vous lance un sortilège qui fera disparaître vos lèvres.

Voldemort lui lança un regard intrigué avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Petit, sais-tu qui je suis ? questionna le vampire, quelques secondes après.

\- Non et je ne veux pas le savoir, dit Harry en lui tournant le dos avec l'intention manifeste de mettre autant de distance entre le fou qui lui faisait face et lui-même.

\- Je suis Lord Voldemort, roi des vampires et bientôt, maître du monde magique, déclara l'homme sans prendre en compte la réponse de Harry.

La déclaration du vampire stoppa Harry, qui était presque arrivé devant la porte. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration avant de se retourner.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? questionna le Lord.

\- Parce que j'ai beau avoir passé quatre ans en prison et avoir été élevé par des moldus, cela ne m'empêche de savoir que Lord Voldemort est mort il y a plusieurs années de ça, durant la dernière guerre qui a opposé les sorciers aux vampires. Donc, oui je suis persuadé que vous vous moquez de moi ! débita Harry en faisant quelques pas vers le vampire.

\- Eh bien, petit prince, j'ai bien peur que tu aies été mal informé car je suis bien vivant. Sache que Lord Voldemort n'est pas facile à tuer.

Harry lui lança un regard suspicieux en se demandant si le vampire n'était pas un peu dérangé sur les bords. Était-il tombé sur un fou ? se demanda sérieusement le sorcier. Parce qu'il fallait bien l'être pour débiter autant de conneries. Le jeune homme était sur le point de poser la question à ce dernier, quand Lucius Malfoy pénétra dans la pièce. Il passa ensuite devant Harry en ne semblant pas le voir, s'approcha de Voldemort et, après avoir incliné brièvement la tête, il déclara :

\- My Lord, j'ai des nouvelles importantes venant de Severus. Il semblerait que les sorciers soient au courant de votre retour. D'après Severus, Sybille Trelawney a eu une vision qui l'a menée à l'infirmerie. De plus, quelques heures après la vision de Trelawney, Poppy Pomfrey a vu Lily Potter se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore. Après son départ, Dumbledore a fait appeler Severus et lui a demandé s'il était au fait d'informations vous concernant ou la mention d'un possible retour.

\- Que lui a répondu Severus ? questionna Voldemort d'une voix froide.

\- Qu'il n'était au courant de rien mais qu'il allait faire de son mieux pour en apprendre un peu plus à ce sujet.

\- Excellent, approuva le vampire. Tu lui diras de ne pas confirmer mon retour mais qu'il fasse comprendre à Dumbledore qu'il y a de l'agitation parmi les vampires.

\- Bien My Lord, je vais lui faire part de vos instructions.

Puis, comme il était venu, il est reparti sans jeter un œil en direction de Harry.

\- Lily Potter ? dit Harry, qui s'était lentement approché après le départ de Lucius. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec elle ? Vous la connaissez ? questionna Harry.

\- Oui, je connais Lily Potter, anciennement Evans. Une des sorcières les plus dangereuses et malignes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, murmura Voldemort avec ce qui aurait pu passer pour de l'admiration s'il n'y avait pas tant de dégoût dans la prononciation du nom de la femme en question.

\- Que vous a-t-elle fait ? questionna Harry alors que les battements frénétiques dus à la soudaine haine et crainte qui s'étaient emparé de lui à la mention de celle qui l'avait mis au monde puis abandonné sans remord avant de contribuer à le faire enfermer.

En fait, plus que la haine que le nom Potter déclenchait en lui, Harry, avait ressenti une crainte sourde à l'idée que le vampire qui se tenait devant lui soit de mèche avec cette maudite famille.

\- Elle est celle qui est parvenue à soudoyer un de mes plus chers partisans avant de l'inciter à me trahir.

\- Que…, commença Harry avant de s'arrêter et de s'exclamer : Elle a aidé à vous enfermer dans le tableau ! Mais…mais c'était il y a environ 60 ans ! s'exclama Harry entre incrédulité et horreur.

\- Tu sembles oublier, petit prince, que les sorciers ont une durée de vie bien plus élevée que les moldus, rappela Voldemort avant d'ajouter. De ce que j'ai pu voir dans l'esprit de ce traître de Peter, Lily Potter est la sorcière qui a soumis l'idée de m'enfermer dans une toile sorcière puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas me tuer, étant donné qu'aucun d'eux n'était en mesure de rivaliser avec ma puissance magique. Elle est également à l'origine du sortilège qui me retenait captif du tableau. À cette époque, elle ne portait pas encore le nom des Potter mais des Evans. Sache que sans elle, les vampires seraient actuellement à la tête du royaume magique, termina le roi vampire avec aigreur.

Harry en resta sans voix. Donc, Lily Potter avait aussi contribué à l'emprisonnement d'une autre personne que lui. Était-ce là, la manière que les Potter avaient pour se débarrasser de ceux qu'ils haïssent ? Bon, elle n'était pas encore une Potter à ce moment-là, comme venait de lui dire le vampire, mais elle fréquentait déjà James ce qui, pour Harry, revenait au même. Sa haine pour les Potter, et plus particulièrement pour Lily, augmenta de quelques degrés de plus. Une chose que Harry pensait impossible tant sa haine pour ces derniers était déjà phénoménale. Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur les sentiments hostiles qu'il portait à ses géniteurs et leur fils, Harry reporta son attention sur autre chose.

\- Donc, vous allez reprendre la guerre contre les sorciers ? questionna-t-il en direction du vampire.

\- En effet, confirma Voldemort. Les sorciers n'ont pas ce qu'il faut pour diriger le monde magique car ils sont trop étroits d'esprit et racistes envers les êtres magiques, tout comme les moldus. C'est parce qu'ils sont incapables de gouverner correctement que je vais leur retirer cette place et me l'approprier, lui expliqua le Lord en s'approchant dangereusement de Harry. Et toi, mon petit prince, souffla-t-il quand il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres du sorcier. Toi, tu vas m'aider à y parvenir.

Il termina sa phrase en posant délicatement et presque tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry qui, trop étonné par la déclaration du vampire, ne fit rien pour se soustraire au baiser. Il se surprit - enfin une minuscule partie de son être - à trouver l'échange agréable. Toutefois, cela ne dura pas très longtemps car, très rapidement, le sorcier reprit ses esprits et repoussa brusquement le vampire, mettant fin au baiser, sous la protestation de Voldemort.

\- Non mais c'est une manie chez vous ! s'exclama Harry furibond. Sérieux, vous avez un sacré problème que vous devriez vous dépêcher de résoudre si vous ne voulez pas vous prend un avada, ajouta le sorcier avant de tourner le dos au vampire pour quitter la pièce.

\- Il est vraiment fascinant, murmura Voldemort après le départ de Harry. Le destin n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir. Il est parfait pour régner à mes côtés.

\- _**Le destin l'a peut-être désigné pour siéger à votre droite mais lui ne vous a pas choisi. Tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait, je vous saurai gré de vous comporter avec un peu plus de**_ _ **retenue**_ _ **quand vous vous trouverez en sa présence ou vous en répondrez de votre vie,**_ retentit une voix menaçante venant de partout et de nulle part à la fois.

\- Qui es-tu pour oser menacer Lord Voldemort ? répliqua le vampire dans un grognement, rempli de menace lui aussi.

\- _**Je suis le cerbère de cet enfant. Je suis le protecteur de cet enfant. Je suis le gardien de l'âme de cet enfant. Je suis celui qui prendra plaisir à dévorer votre âme si vous faites du mal à mon protégé car je suis le mangeur d'âmes, le marchand d'âmes. Alors, vampire, prenez garde à ne pas attirer mon courroux sur**_ _ **vous**_ _ **,**_ répondit la voix avant de s'évaporer.

\- De mieux en mieux. Mon petit prince est donc sous la protection des Détraqueurs, murmura Voldemort, quand il fut certain que la voix s'en était allée comme elle était venue. Il me le faut absolument.

Tout en disant cela, un sourire plein de convoitise se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà à la tête d'une armée de Détraqueurs.

\- Vraiment, le destin n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir pour moi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un petit com' pour la route...

!PROCHAINE PUBLICATION : le 9 JUIN!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** première correction **AnitaBlake93100,** deuxième correction **Gwenillo** et troisième correction ****Klaiindy****

* * *

 **NdA : Un grand merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit com ainsi que pour les follows et favoris**

* * *

 **Nda IMPORTANT : J'ai lu un commentaire très intéressant qui m'a fait réaliser que si je veux être cohérente sur le déroulement des évènements ayant conduits à l'emprisonnement de Voldemort, Pétunia devrait être la petite sœur de Lily. Donc, je vous demande de prendre en compte ce fait. Pétunia EST LA PETITE SŒUR de Lily.**

 **Petit rappel : la durée de vie moyenne d'un sorcier est de 500 ans et celui des vampires de 700 ans.**

 **Note 2 ATTENTION : la deuxième partie du chapitre est très citronné, les enfants ce n'est pas pour vous ! Vous pouvez allez directement à la troisième partie, même s'il y a quelques petites informations importantes dans la deuxième partie du chapitre. !**

 **Merci pour les com's**

* * *

 **Le coupable idéal**

 **Chapitre 15**

Draco était nerveux et inquiet. Cela faisait une semaine que Harry agissait étrangement dès que le vampire avait le malheur de poser la main sur lui. Pas qu'il avait l'habitude d'agir normalement lorsqu'il le touchait malencontreusement mais là, c'était… eh bien… trop étrange. Vous vous demandez certainement en quoi le comportement de Harry était étrange ? Enfin étrange selon Draco. Eh bien, depuis la dernière rencontre entre le sorcier et Voldemort, Harry n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que le vampire avait eu l'audace de faire. C'est-à-dire, pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore compris, l'embrasser.

Le jeune sorcier, malgré tous ses efforts, n'arrêtait pas de penser à ça. Ce qui faisait que, non seulement, il était en permanence perdu dans ses pensées mais il n'arrêtait pas de marmonner des malédictions en direction dudit vampire. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce comportement intriguant qui rendait Draco nerveux et inquiet. Non, ce qui était à l'origine de l'inquiétude et de la nervosité du vampire était les nouvelles réactions de Harry lorsqu'il le touchait… enfin, pas vraiment ses réactions mais son manque de réaction. En effet, alors que depuis leur rencontre, Harry avait toujours eu une réaction violente à son toucher, depuis une semaine, celui-ci n'en avait… eh bien, aucune. C'était comme s'il ne se rendait même pas compte de la présence de la main ou d'une autre partie du corps de ce dernier posée sur lui.

La première fois que cela s'était produit, Draco avait été si troublé par le manque de réaction du sorcier qu'il avait dû se pincer plusieurs fois pour s'assurer de ne pas rêver. Eh oui ! Lui qui s'était attendu, soit à rencontrer violemment un autre mur, soit à faire face à l'effrayante créature protectrice du jeune homme, s'était trouvé… euh… devant rien. Pas un seul sursaut de frayeur. Pas une seule petite vague de magie l'envoyant dire bonjour au mur. Encore moins de menace de la part de cette créature venue de la bouche de l'enfer. Au début, Draco avait pensé que le jeune homme avait fini par se faire à son toucher, ce qui l'avait grandement réjoui. Mais, il avait très vite désenchanté quand, un jour où le sorcier n'était pas plongé dans ses pensées, il avait été projeté au travers d'une fenêtre après lui avoir tapoté l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

Donc, si le sorcier ne s'était pas habitué à son toucher, qu'est-ce qui était à l'origine de ce soudain et incompréhensible changement ? Mais surtout, à quoi ou à qui pensait-il à longueur de journée ? se demandait le vampire. La réponse à ses questions lui parvint une semaine plus tard. Alors que Draco sortait d'une réunion avec son père et le Gobelin chargé de la comptabilité des Malfoy, il tomba sur une scène des plus intrigantes et des plus déroutantes. Après avoir quitté le bureau de son père, Draco avait naturellement pris le chemin menant aux appartements de Harry afin de lui proposer une partie d'échecs sorcières, quand il avait été stoppé dans sa lancée par la voix colérique du sorcier. Celui-ci était en train de menacer quelqu'un d'une malédiction visant à faire disparaître la bouche de ce dernier.

Intrigué, Draco s'était lancé un sortilège de dissimulation avant de s'avancer discrètement en direction de la voix de Harry. Le sorcier se trouvait devant la porte de ses appartements et faisait face à un vampire inconnu de Draco et qui dégageait une puissance magique effrayante. Il émanait de lui une aura d'autorité, de peur et d'un charisme tel, qu'il donnait envie et incitait toute personne ayant un semblant d'instinct de survie à se prosterner devant lui. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas de Harry Dursley au vu de la manière dont il s'adressait à l'autre. Luttant contre son envie de mettre pied à terre pour montrer son allégeance et sa soumission à l'autre vampire, Draco suivit avec un grand intérêt la discussion… enfin, le monologue rempli de menaces de Harry.

-… La prochaine fois que l'idée saugrenue d'embrasser quelqu'un vous passera en tête, je vous prierai d'aller trouver quelqu'un d'aussi tordu que vous pour la mettre à exécution parce que je ne partage pas votre penchant malsain pour…

\- Vouloir t'embrasser n'a rien d'un penchant malsain, mon petit Prince, susurra sensuellement le vampire en s'approchant un peu de Harry.

Hein !? C'était quoi cette histoire ?! s'étonna Draco. Comment ça, embrasser ?! Ce vampire n'insinuait tout de même pas qu'il… qu'il avait embrassé Harry ? s'interrogea Draco avec colère, ce qui l'aida grandement à lutter contre l'envie persistante qu'il ressentait de plier son genou devant l'inconnu.

\- Quand allez-vous arrêter de m'appeler ''Prince'' parce que je ne suis pas un putain de prince et certainement pas le votre ? s'énerva un peu plus Harry.

Bien dit ! s'exclama intérieurement Draco.

\- Mais tu es mon petit prince, petit prince, dit l'autre très sérieusement.

Harry lui lança un regard noir avant de lui tourner le dos.

\- Dégagez de ma vue ! ordonna ensuite le sorcier en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse pénétrer dans cette dernière, l'autre l'arrêta.

\- Alors, que penses-tu de ma proposition, Harry ?

\- C'est non ! Hors de question ! C'est jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais ! répliqua Harry en le fusillant du regard.

\- Donc, disons demain soir à 20 h, je viendrais te chercher ici même, dit l'autre imperturbable.

\- Non mais vous êtes sourd ou complètement débile ! s'exclama Harry en lui lançant un regard exaspéré. Je n'ai aucune intention de manger avec vous ni aujourd'hui ni jamais ! Vous comprenez ? JAMAIS ! répliqua Harry en claquant sa porte au nez de l'autre.

\- À demain soir alors, répondit l'autre toujours aussi maître de soi que possible face à la porte close. Mets quelque chose de soigneux, ajouta-t-il avant de se détourner de la porte.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre ! lui vint la voix coléreuse de Harry.

Un sourire amusé s'afficha sur le visage de l'autre, le rendant encore plus séduisant et inquiétant qu'il ne l'était déjà, selon Draco. Le vampire jeta un dernier regard à la porte de Harry avant de se diriger en direction de Draco toujours dissimulé par le sortilège qu'il s'était lancé quelques minutes plus tôt. Lorsqu'il parvint à la hauteur de Draco, il stoppa sa marche puis braqua un regard rougeâtre dans celui encore dissimulé de Draco.

\- Il est à moi alors va jouer ailleurs si tu ne veux pas que je détache ta jolie petite tête de tes épaules, petit, siffla-t-il.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de Draco, il reprit son chemin. Le souffle que Draco n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir se relâcha, alors que ses membres pris de tremblement convulsifs, se dérobaient sous lui. Et là, il ne put plus résister à la pression et se trouva à genoux, les mains à plat au sol. Son cœur, qui d'habitude battait bien plus lentement que celui d'un sorcier et d'un moldu, se mit à battre à une vitesse bien plus élevée. Un sentiment étrange et inconnu se glissa lentement dans ses veines et son cœur. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? se demanda le vampire en tentant de se relever sans y parvenir. Quel était donc ce sentiment ? D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, c'était la première fois qu'il était en proie à ça… cette sensation de danger, de catastrophe, voire de mort imminente qui le prenait aux tripes comme jamais.

 _Qui est donc ce vampire ?_ s'interrogea Draco en tentant de se ressaisir. Q _ui_ _est_ _-il, mais que_ _veut_ _-il à Harry ? Lui_ _veut_ _-il du mal ? Son père_ _sait_ _-il qui il_ _est_ _?_ _Sait_ _-il seulement qu'il_ _est_ _au manoir ? Et comment lui et Harry se_ _connaissent_ _-ils ?_ se questionna-t-il encore tout en parvenant finalement à se lever en s'aidant du mur. Ce fut la tête pleine de questions et en s'aidant du mur pour marcher, car ses jambes tremblaient encore, qu'il se rendit dans sa chambre en se promettant de parler de l'inconnu à son père à la première occasion. Mais d'abord, il allait devoir se remettre cette étrange attaque.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Quelques minutes après que Snape soit allé chercher Sirius de la boîte de nuit moldue.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que Jack t'a fait pour mériter ça ? demanda Sirius avec insolence. Et ne l'appelle pas Chose. Il a un nom. Il s'appelle Jack. Jack ! poursuivit le vampire.

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! cria encore Snape en poussant Sirius contre l'un des murs de la chambre.

Il le poussa avec tant de force que ce dernier se fissura.

\- Non, je ne me tairai pas ! osa protester Sirius, indifférent et inconscient à la violence de Snape.

\- Oh que si, tu vas la fermer, Black, menaça Snape. Tu vas la fermer ou je me chargerai de le faire pour toi, ajouta Snape avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

\- Ah bon ! Et comment vas-tu faire pour me faire taire ? Provoqua Sirius.

\- Comme ça, dit plus doucement Snape avant d'écraser durement ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius.

Le baiser fut bref et très violent.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas partager ce qui est à moi et tu es à moi, Black ! souffla Snape après avoir mis fin au baiser.

Après cette déclaration, il reprit les lèvres de Sirius qui ne fit rien pour s'y soustraire. Sape poussa Sirius dans le lit. Il se pencha sur lui et lui tapota la joue avant de se relever pour attraper sa baguette. Il fit ensuite quelques petits mouvements rapides de la main. Avec stupéfaction et plaisir, Sirius vit une corde se matérialiser sur le lit alors que ses habits disparaissaient. Avant qu'il ne puisse poser de question sur la présence de la corde, Snape attrapa la cheville droite du vampire et l'attacha rapidement au pied du lit puis passa de l'autre côté et fit de même avec sa cheville gauche.

\- Que fais-tu ? demande stupidement Sirius.

\- Cela ne se voit pas, Black ? Je t'attache, répondit tranquillement Severus en faisant de même avec les mains de Severus, qu'il attacha à la tête du lit. Voilà, maintenant Black, je vais te faire payer tes actions, déclara-t-il ensuite en promenant un regard appréciateur sur le corps dénudé.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, provoqua Sirius.

\- Tout ce que tu peux faire à partir de maintenant, poursuivit Snape sans relever l'insolence de Sirius, c'est te laisser faire. Et si tu y mets un peu du tien, tu pourras trouver ça agréable, promit l'enseignant d'une voix sensuelle et prédatrice.

Le cœur de Sirius se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine à l'intonation de la voix et surtout d'excitation. Il chercha à rencontrer les yeux de son amant afin de chercher à deviner ce qu'il prévoyait de lui faire mais le regard celui-ci était braqué sur son corps qu'il fixait avec une admiration non dissimulée.

\- Je dois reconnaître que, même pour un vampire, tu as un corps à damner le plus vertueux des hommes, murmura-t-il en faisant courir sa main sur le torse. Et je suis loin d'être un saint, ajouta-t-il.

Sirius tressaillit violemment au toucher plein de sensualité et de douceur. Sirius se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir quand la main de Snape descendit un peu plus bas.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de toi allongé ainsi, ne pouvant faire un seul mouvement, entièrement à mon bon vouloir, susurra Snape alors que ses doigts effleuraient lentement le membre dressé de Sirius.

Sirius gémit en tentant d'appuyer un peu plus son membre sur les doigts de l'autre vampire, sans y parvenir.

\- Je… je savais que… que derrière ce visage constipé et… et horriblement sérieux… se cachait un esprit rempli de perversité, sourit Sirius en tentant une fois de plus de pousser Snape à appuyer un peu plus ses caresses.

Snape donna un petit une pichenette à la base de son membre qui fit tressaillir Sirius en réponse.

\- Si j'étais toi, je me garderais fortement de provoquer l'homme qui t'a à sa merci. Un homme qui peut te faire tout ce qu'il veut et désire, lui dit ensuite Snape très sérieusement.

Pour une fois, Sirius prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Il était stupide et inconscient mais pas au point de provoquer Snape plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Surtout dans sa situation. En effet, Sirius s'était aperçu que Snape l'avait attaché avec une corde enchantée pouvant résister à la force d'un vampire. Sirius s'en était aperçu quelques secondes plus tôt en tentant de se libérer afin d'inciter Snape à le caresser plus fermement. De ce fait, Sirius avait conscience que Snape pouvait tout lui faire, y compris, partir en le laisser attacher dans ce lit à la merci du premier venu, sans qu'il puisse s'y opposer. Ce fut pour éviter de se trouver dans une telle situation qu'il hocha la tête, promettant. Cependant, il se jura de se venger par la suite.

\- C'est une décision très sage, fit Snape en souriant. Alors, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Il se releva du lit et ôta sa veste puis ses chaussures. Il fit ensuite passer son tee-shirt noir par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant un torse divinement musclé avec des abdos fermes et un ventre plat. Il dégrafa son pantalon tout aussi noir que le reste de ses habits et le baissa, révélant de longues jambes musclées mais surtout une verge d'une taille respectable, dressée fièrement au-dessus d'un nid de boucles brunes. Sirius dévorait ce dernier du regard, attendant avec impatience de pouvoir le toucher, le goûter. Sirius avait tellement rêvé de ce moment, du jour où il pouvait enfin voir le corps nu de Severus, le toucher à loisir qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était actuellement plongé dans un vieux songe tout droit sorti de son placard à fantasme.

La première fois qu'il avait rêvé de se trouver nu dans un lit avec Snape s'était quelques mois avant la fin de ses études à Poudlard. À cette époque, les vampires étaient encore acceptés à l'école de magie et il était encore ami avec James, Remus et Peter. C'était au temps où ils se faisaient appeler les Maraudeurs à cause de toutes les blagues débiles qu'ils faisaient aux autres. C'était aussi avant que James ne quitte Remus sans explication et qu'il ne se mette, soudainement et incompréhensiblement, à sortir avec Lily Evans. Quand Sirius y pensait, c'était suite à cette mise en couple que tout était parti en couilles, comme le disaient si bien les Moldus. Après que James ait fait d'Evans sa petite amie, Remus, anéanti par la perte de son compagnon, avait quitté Poudlard avant la fin de l'année et avait passé ses ASPIC en candidature libre.

Peter s'était mis à agir étrangement et regarder Lily avec une lueur obsessionnelle au fond des yeux. Ce qui l'avait un peu éloigné de lui et de James car ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas la façon dont il regardait sa future femme. Après avoir commencé à sortir avec Lily, avoir poussé Peter à s'éloigner d'eux et inciter Remus à quitter l'école, James s'était mis à passer tout son temps avec Lily, s'éloignant lentement mais inexorablement de lui aussi. S'étant retrouvé seul, Sirius avait commencé à déambuler seul le long des couloirs de Poudlard au milieu de la nuit. Ce fut par une de ces nuits qu'il était tombé sur une scène qui resta gravée dans sa mémoire jusqu'à ce jour. Au détour d'un couloir, il avait surpris Snape, adossé à un mur, les yeux fermés, poussant de langoureux gémissements pendant qu'une fille, à genoux, s'activait sur son membre.

Sirius ne saurait dire pourquoi mais au lieu de s'éloigner de la scène, il s'était au contraire un peu plus approché et avait assisté à toute la scène. Alors qu'il observait avec une fascination incompréhensible le visage plein de luxure de Snape, il n'avait pu louper l'expression extatique qui s'était affichée sur le beau minois de ce dernier quand il avait atteint la jouissance. Ce soir-là, alors que Severus était terrassé par l'orgasme, il avait ouvert les yeux et son regard avait été happé par celui de Sirius qui avait, lui aussi, joui rien qu'en voyant l'expression extatique de Snape. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, tous ses rêves n'étaient faits que de Snape. Sirius avait, par la suite, revécu un nombre incalculable de fois la scène qu'il avait surprise dans ce couloir mais, au lieu d'une quelconque fille, c'était lui qui était à genoux devant le demi-vampire. Ce fut ainsi que Sirius était devenu complètement obsédé par Severus.

\- Reviens avec moi, Sirius, lui ordonna Snape en se saisissant un peu fortement de son sexe.

Sirius gémit en sortant de ses pensées. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans ses pensées, se sermonnant Sirius. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'il serait bête de le louper aussi bêtement.

\- Bien, où en étions-nous, reprit le demi-vampire quand il fut assuré qu'il avait toute l'attention de son amant.

Il s'assit ensuite confortablement sur le lit et sourit à Sirius. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

\- Mmh, t'ai-je déjà dit que j'étais complètement fou de ton odeur, Sirius, susurra Snape en prenant une grande inspiration avant de lécher consciencieusement son cou.

Sirius tressaillit, ne pensant même pas à répondre à Snape car celui-ci venait de toucher un de ses points sensibles. La langue de Snape dessina un chemin humide de son oreille à la base de sa gorge avant que ses lèvres ne taquinent sa paume d'Adam. Snape l'embrassa ensuite juste en dessous, dans le creux de la gorge. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de son torse, donnant de petits baisers et léchant la peau blanche du vampire. Tout en savourant les baisers de Snape, Sirius se dit que lui aussi aimait l'odeur du demi-vampire. C'était un savant mélange d'agrumes et d'herbes, certainement dû au temps qu'il passait à confectionner ses chères potions. Sirius se força à sortir de ses pensées et ferma les yeux pour se focaliser sur ce que lui faisait son amant.

Les mains de Snape ne restaient pas inactives. Le demi-vampire effleura l'intérieur des cuisses de Sirius tandis que sa bouche descendait toujours plus bas. Tandis que les lèvres de Snape descendaient inexorablement vers le bas, Sirius sentit un flux de sève monter dans son membre qui se tendit un peu plus, jusqu'à lui faire presque mal. Snape sourit vicieusement quand Sirius gémit de frustration, impatient de la suite. Sirius, qui avait les yeux fermés, les rouvrit juste à temps pour voir la bouche sensuelle de Snape se refermer sur son désir dressé et douloureux, tout en douceur et en chaleur. Sirius laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement. Enfin ! Il y était ! C'était merveilleux ! Il avait l'impression que son membre venait de plonger dans un fourreau à la fois chaud et étroit. Il vit la tête brune de Snape monter et descendre tandis que ses boucles lui chatouillaient le ventre.

La respiration de Sirius devint saccadée tandis que l'excitation montait en lui d'une manière irrésistible. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose de pareil. D'habitude, il lui fallait bien plus de temps pour ressentir ça, pour parvenir aussi près de la jouissance après seulement quelques caresses buccales. Ce n'était jamais aussi… rapide, puissant et aussi fort. Il se donnait l'impression d'être un putain d'ado à qui on faisait une première fellation. _Morgane ! Faites que je ne vienne pas maintenant_ , pria intérieurement Sirius en résistant courageusement à l'envie de se répandre dans la bouche de Snape. _Je dois_ penser à quelque chose pour baisser la pression, se dit-il. Mais le vampire avait du mal à avoir des pensées cohérentes alors que la bouche et la langue de Snape allaient et venaient sur son sexe avant de le relâcher pour lécher doucement ses testicules.

Sirius lutta de toutes ses forces pour se contenir. Son sexe palpitait contre son ventre. La langue de Snape le taquina une fois de trop et, tout à coup, il ne put plus résister et poussa un cri étouffé en jouissant violemment.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi rapide, se moqua gentiment Snape alors que Sirius se remettait lentement de sa jouissance, honteux d'être venu aussi rapidement.

\- C'est de ta faute, murmura Sirius. Si tu ne m'avais pas fait attendre aussi longtemps, cela ne serait jamais arrivé, ajouta-t-il.

Snape sourit avant de dire :

\- Eh bien, j'espère que tu tiendras bien plus longtemps cette fois.

Après cela, il se plaça au-dessus de Sirius et glissa sa main entre les jambes de celui-ci et chercha le petit anneau de muscles de ce dernier. Quand il le trouva, il murmura un sortilège de lubrification sur ses doigts avant de le caresser sensuellement afin de le préparer à sa venue. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de soulever un peu ses hanches pour offrir un meilleur accès à l'autre homme. Il sentit un des doigts de Snape entrer en lui. Il sentit un peu d'inconfort au passage mais cela passa très vite. Snape fit de lents allers et retours dans son intimité en déplaçant un peu son doigt, comme à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il sembla trouver quelques secondes après quand, soudainement, Sirius fut traversé par une vague de plaisir qu'il crut être arrivée au paradis.

Trop vite, avant qu'il puisse en profiter, Snape retira son doigt tandis que Sirius émettait un petit gémissement de frustration. Snape eut un sourire malicieux.

\- On dirait que tu apprécies ce que je fais.

\- É… énormément, gémit Sirius. Alors… reprends où tu t'es arrêté ! ordonna-t-il.

Snape sourit encore une fois puis reprit la verge tendue dans sa bouche et Sirius sursauta à peine quand il sentit le doigt lubrifié de Snape pousser contre son ouverture. Il détendit ses muscles et se laissa envahir, impatient de retrouver le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé quelques secondes plus tôt. Il soupira de contentement lorsque l'index de Snape entra et ressortit, encore et encore. Il tressaillit à peine lorsqu'un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier. La bouche de Snape sur son sexe lui fit oublier la petite gêne due à l'étirement de ses muscles.

\- Tu es vraiment étroit, murmura Snape très étonné par cette constatation.

\- C'est parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'utiliser, murmura Sirius distraitement Sirius.

\- Pardon ! s'exclama Snape en stoppant tout mouvement. Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as jamais fait de cette manière ? Avec personne ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- J'ai toujours était au-dessus, avoua Sirius.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Un sourire ravi se dessina sur les lèvres de Snape.

\- Et si tu reprenais ce que tu faisais au lieu de sourire stupidement, râla Sirius.

En réponse, Snape retira ses doigts, se coucha sur Sirius, se frottant contre lui tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Comme tu veux, amour, répondit-il.

Le cœur de Sirius rata un battement au mot ''amour''. Severus l'avait appelé amour. Un sourire débile se dessina sur les lèvres du vampire. Loin des pensées de Sirius, car il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il poursuivit :

\- Je suis prêt pour toi. Je promets d'y aller doucement.

Ce qui sortit Sirius de sa torpeur, due au mot de Snape. Le cœur battant à grands coups, il plongea son regard dans celui de Snape puis dit :

\- J'aimerais te toucher.

Snape lui donna un long baiser avant de le libérer après avoir pris sa baguette. Sirius lui fit un tendre sourire en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Étant donné que c'était sa première fois dans ce sens, Sirius se dit qu'il devrait avoir un peu peur de la suite. Cependant, tout ce qu'il ressentait était une terrible excitation. Sa verge se dressa un peu plus, comme pour donner le feu vert à Snape. Sirius tremblait de désir et d'impatience. Il regarda l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps - qu'il ne souvenait pas du temps où ce n'était pas le cas - se lancer un sortilège de lubrification. Snape lui sourit tendrement puis se pencha à nouveau vers lui pour écarter ses deux globes musclés. Sirius ferma à nouveau les yeux lorsque le sexe de Snape frotta contre son entrée, lorsque son gland força le petit anneau de muscles pour le pénétrer avec douceur. Snape prit son temps, poussant centimètre après centimètre jusqu'à être complètement enfoui en Sirius.

Celui-ci eut un peu mal mais la douceur et la patience de Snape firent qu'il était plus excité et impatient de le sentir bouger en lui que douloureux. Snape fit un premier va-et-vient et Sirius retint un cri de plaisir lorsque le gland de Snape frotta contre un endroit profondément enfoui en lui, un endroit sensible et totalement érogène. Le même qu'il avait touché plus tôt avec son doigt. Snape sourit et recommença le mouvement, encore et encore, tandis que Sirius se cambrait, les yeux clos, se laissant envahir et posséder tandis que le sexe de Snape frottait et caressait ce point inconnu en lui. La main du demi-vampire se referma autour du sexe de Sirius et le caressa au même rythme que ses coups de reins.

Sirius brûlait de plaisir sous les coups de reins de Snape et les caresses sur sa verge. Il se donna sans réserve à son amant, se contentant de bouger en rythme avec Snape, allant à la rencontre de ses hanches, de ce membre brûlant enfoui en lui qui l'amenait toujours plus près de la libération. Il sentit l'orgasme monter et il se cambra une dernière fois, tandis que la jouissance explosait pour la seconde en lui. C'était plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître avec tous ses amants, tous sexes confondus. Partant de la base de son membre, montant lentement et délicieusement dans son ventre, pour finir par exploser, tels des feux d'artifice, dans des jets de semence qui se rependirent sur son torse.

Sirius poussa un rugissement de plaisir quand il parvint enfin à la jouissance. Il sentit alors Snape jouir en lui en poussant un gémissement de délivrance, son beau visage se crispant lorsqu'il atteignit l'orgasme pour se relâcher ensuite, devenant extatique. Snape retomba sur lui, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Les deux vampires reprirent lentement leur respiration. Snape se redressa et sourit tendrement à Sirius. Il pencha la tête et lui vola un tendre baiser.

\- Je t'aime, lui murmura Sirius quand Snape mit fin à l'échange.

Snape ne lui répondit pas mais lui redonna un autre tendre baiser plein de douceur, ce qui était bien plus aux yeux de Sirius que tous les mots du monde, même s'il ne cracherait pas dessus.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dans une maison quelque part dans le monde sorcier.

Trois hommes et une femme étaient installés dans un salon luxueux. La femme était blonde, d'une beauté irréelle avec les oreilles pointues et des yeux violets très lumineux. Elle était de petite taille mais dégageait une aura de puissance qui imposait le respect. Le premier homme était quant à lui, massif, de grande taille, avec des cheveux argent et très fins, portait des favoris aux joues et les yeux d'un gris très pâles, lui donnant l'impression d'être aveugle, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Le second homme était très petit, il ne devait pas atteindre un mètre cinquante debout. Il était roux avec des yeux verts. Il était, tout comme le premier homme, très massif. Le dernier homme était brun, d'une finesse presque féminine et d'une beauté pouvant rivaliser et même dépasser celle de la seule femme du groupe.

\- Mes amis, dit le premier homme, celui avec les favoris, si j'ai demandé à vous voir aujourd'hui, c'est parce que l'éternelle guerre opposant les sorciers et les vampires est sur le point de reprendre. Comme vous le savez, elle ne va pas nous épargner une fois de plus. On va être obligé de prendre part à cette dernière que nous le voulions ou pas. Ce que nous ne voulons pas.

\- Il a donc été libéré, dit la femme avec un soupir triste. J'espérais tellement que Maltias se soit trompée pour une fois, ajouta la femme.

\- Oui, il a retrouvé sa liberté il y a près de trois semaines maintenant. Je le sais de source sûre.

\- Le fils Potter, cracha le troisième homme, le fin. Nous aurions dû nous débarrasser de lui quand l'occasion s'est présentée à nous.

\- Impossible ! dit le nain. Le rejeton des Potter est actuellement plongé dans un coma magique artificiel impossible à briser.

\- Comment es-tu au courant de cela ? s'étonna le premier homme. James Potter s'était assuré que l'état de son fils ne soit connu de personne. Il est même allé jusqu'à tenter d'éliminer la famille du meilleur ami de son rejeton pour ça.

\- Je le sais parce que c'est moi qui l'aie placé dans le coma, révéla le nain avec haine.

\- Pour quelle raison ? s'étonna la femme.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Molly Weasley est ma demi-sœur, dit le nain.

Tous hochèrent la tête de compréhension.

\- On ne s'attaque pas à ma famille sans en payer les conséquences, poursuivit le nain avec rancune. Potter a voulu anéantir la famille de ma sœur, non pas pour s'assurer que l'état de son fils ne soit pas connu mais parce qu'il reproche le comportement autodestructeur de son rejeton à mon neveu Ronald. Ce qui est impardonnable.

\- Si ce n'est pas le rejeton Potter qui a libéré le roi vampire, qui l'a fait ? questionna le brun.

\- Son deuxième fils, dit l'homme aux favoris.

\- Il a un autre enfant ! s'étonnèrent la femme et le brun.

\- Cela n'est connu que des sorciers étant donné que nos peuples ne sont plus autant en contact avec eux qu'avant mais les Potter ont eu un second fils qu'ils ont confié à la petite sœur de Lily Potter.

\- N'est-elle pas une Moldue ? s'étonna la femme.

\- En effet, confirma l'homme aux favoris.

\- L'enfant est un Cracmol ? questionna la femme.

\- Non, c'est un sorcier. Un sorcier bien plus puissant que son aîné, répondit l'homme aux favoris.

\- Quand je pense à quel point il nous est difficile, nous, créatures magiques d'engendrer, cela m'afflige de voir avec quelle désinvolture certains sorciers se débarrassent de leurs enfants, qu'ils soient magiques ou pas. Je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre les sorciers, se désola la femme.

\- Donc, c'est le jeune fils qui a libéré le roi vampire, conclut l'homme brun.

\- Que proposez-vous de faire pour éviter cette guerre dont aucun de nous ne veut, Alpha Greyback ? Parce que, je suis certain que vous ne nous avez pas réunis ici dans l'unique but de nous annoncer le retour du vampire car nous n'aurions pas tardé à le savoir, dit le nain.

\- En effet, Maître Forgeron Greenlight, j'ai un plan mais celui-ci ne prévoit pas d'éviter cette guerre mais d'anéantir les vampires et les sorciers une bonne fois pour toutes, révéla Greyback avec un sourire cruel.

Les trois autres le fixèrent avec une attention toute particulière. S'il y avait un moyen de se débarrasser de ces deux espèces qui détruisait lentement mais sûrement leur monde autant que les Moldus avaient failli le faire quelques années plus tôt, ils étaient tous prêts à écouter le loup-garou.

\- On vous écoute, dit la femme.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un petit com' pour la route...

!PROCHAINE PUBLICATION : le 7 Juillet!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** ****Klaiindy****

* * *

 **Nda IMPORTANT : _J'ai lu un commentaire très intéressant qui m'a fait réaliser que si je veux être cohérente sur le déroulement des événements ayant conduits à l'emprisonnement de Voldemort, Pétunia devrait être la petite sœur de Lily. Donc, je vous demande de prendre en compte ce fait. Pétunia EST LA PETITE SŒUR de Lily._**

 ** _Petit rappel : la durée de vie moyenne d'un sorcier est de 500 ans et celui des vampires de 700 ans._**

 **Merci pour les com's**

* * *

 **Le coupable idéal Chapitre 16**

Il était 20 h pile quand trois coups furent donnés à la porte de Harry mais ce dernier ne les entendit pas. Le sorcier était allongé dans son lit, un livre ouvert devant lui. À côté de lui, Bellatrix, allongée elle aussi de tout son long sur lit, jouait distraitement avec les cheveux du brun, tout en lui expliquant un passage du livre.

\- Tu vois, bébé Dursley, pour bien lancer ce sortilège, il faut ressentir un très, très fort désir de vouloir faire du mal à la personne. Plus ton désir est fort, plus la douleur infligée l'est aussi. Si tu ajoutes ton désir de faire souffrir cette personne à ta force magique - qui est, entre nous, bébé Dursley, vraiment énorme - tu pourrais rendre cette personne complètement folle.

\- Je me demande, commença Harry avec hésitation

\- Quoi donc ? questionna Bella, tout en essayant de coiffer le jeune sorcier.

\- Je me demande si j'ai vraiment besoin d'apprendre ce maléfice ? Est-ce qu'il m'est VRAIMENT indispensable ? interrogea Harry.

\- Mais bébé Dursley ! Le Doloris EST le sortilège que tout bon vampire se doit de connaître et maîtriser à la perfection ! s'écria Bella en renonçant à dompter la chevelure de fou de Harry.

\- Mais, Bella, je ne suis pas un vampire, lui fit remarquer Harry.

Bella balança négligemment la main comme pour balayer une mouche.

\- Certes, tu es un sorcier, mais un sorcier très particulier et supérieur à tous ces parasites, répondit la vampire en prenant le visage du plus jeune en coupe dans le creux de ses mains avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

La position de Bellatrix était telle que, pour un spectateur extérieur, cela donnait l'impression qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'embrasser.

\- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, siffla soudainement une voix polaire.

Bella fit un sourire un peu fou à Harry avant de le relâcher et de tourner la tête en direction de l'intrus. Le sorcier haussa les épaules devant le sourire un peu, beaucoup en fait, effrayant. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir lancé un regard désabusé en direction de la vampire qu'il posa son regard sur la personne qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre sans avoir eu la courtoisie de frapper et, encore moins, d'être invité. Lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité du mal élevé, Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, enfin de cauchemarder dans ce cas précis.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans ma chambre et, plus encore, qui vous a donné la permission d'y entrer ? s'énerva Harry en quittant le lit pour aller se placer devant l'intrus.

\- J'ai frappé, répondit ledit intrus pour toute réponse.

\- Et parce que vous avez frappé, cela vous donne le droit de pénétrer dans mes appartements sans mon consentement ! s'énerva un peu plus le sorcier en lançant un regard au malpoli.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu, répliqua l'autre en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il ne montra aucun signe de remord pour être entré sans avoir été invité. Non, il semblait même très fier de l'avoir fait. Harry le fusilla du regard, une vacherie au bout de la langue, quand Bellatrix dit.

\- On se revoit demain à la même heure, bébé Dursley.

Sans donner le temps au sorcier de répondre, elle quitta la chambre en fredonnant une chanson étrange. Harry regarda la porte se fermer sur le dos de la vampire. Non, mais c'était quoi ça ? se demanda Harry, halluciné par le départ de Bella. D'habitude, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et que quelqu'un venait les déranger, Bella ne se gênait pas pour mettre la personne dehors, parfois très violemment. Alors, la voir partir comme ça, sans faire une seule remarque, avait de quoi étonner Harry.

\- Je pense que tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi pour te changer, dit brusquement l'intrus, sortant par la même occasion Harry de son hébétude.

\- Me préparer ? questionna le sorcier en regardant bêtement l'intrus.

\- Oui, te préparer, répéta l'autre avec un sourire séducteur.

\- Mais pourquoi donc ? osa demander Harry, alors qu'une appréhension soudaine le prenait aux tripes.

\- Pour notre rendez-vous, cela va de soi, eut l'amabilité de lui répondre le gêneur. Tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller habillé comme ça, ajouta l'autre en regardant Harry de la tête aux pieds.

\- Notre rendez-vous, souffla bêtement Harry.

\- Oui, celui dont je t'ai parlé hier devant ta porte, lui rappela aimablement l'intrus.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ouvrit puis referma sa bouche autant de fois, avant de lancer :

\- NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT FÊLÉ MA PAROLE ! JE VOUS AI DIT QUE JAMAIS, JAMAIS, JAMAIS JE N'IRAIS OÙ QUE CE SOIT AVEC VOUS ! ALORS, FOUTEZ LE CAMP DE MA CHAMBRE AVANT QUE JE NE VOUS JETTE UN MALÉFICE !

\- Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tes yeux brillent de mille feux quand tu es en colère ? Ils sont tous simplement magnifiques. Je suis conquis, répondit tranquillement l'autre.

Harry écarquilla les yeux tant la réponse de l'autre était à côté de la plaque. _Merlin, pourquoi moi ?_ se demanda le pauvre sorcier tout en tentant de ne pas s'énerver un peu plus. Il en était certain maintenant, ce vampire était complètement fou. Il l'était encore plus que Bellatrix, ce que Harry avait commencé à croire impossible. _Calme-toi, Harry. Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a une case en moins_ , fut le mantra qu'il se dit en boucle alors qu'il relevait la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de l'arrogant et complément marteau, vampire qui lui faisait face.

\- Écoutez…

 _C'est quoi son nom déjà ?_ se demanda Harry intérieurement. _Ah oui !_ s'exclama-t-il dans sa tête alors que le nom lui revenait.

\- Écoutez, Voleur de mort…,

Il suffisait de voir son nom pour comprendre d'où lui venait sa folie, se dit mentalement Harry, en parallèle. Voldemort car c'était lui l'intrus

\- Je sais que cela doit être difficile à comprendre pour une personne comme vous, étant donné votre tare mais quand quelqu'un vous dit NON, ça veut dire NON. Pas OUI. Vous comprenez ? dit très lentement Harry, comme pour être certain d'être compris cette fois par l'autre.

\- Merci mais je sais ce que non veut dire, siffla l'autre, dents et poings serrés.

\- Eh bien ! il ne semblerait pas, le contredit Harry.

De toute sa longue existence, personne n'avait osé être aussi insolent et insultant envers lui. Pour cause, une personne qui aurait eu le malheur d'agir de la sorte avec lui n'aurait pas fait long feu pour s'en vanter. Voldemort aurait déjà dû être hors de lui ou en train de torturer le jeune impertinent mais, étrangement, alors même que l'agacement et la colère bouillonnaient en lui, une joie inexplicable et d'une violence tout aussi incompréhensible, se fraya un chemin dans son cœur de glace. De ce fait, au lieu de répondre par une remarque cinglante ou bien par un bon vieux, mais si efficace, Doloris, il s'entendit dire à la place :

\- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, Harrrrry.

La fin de la phrase était presque un sifflement. Un peu plus et le sorcier aurait pensé être en face d'un de ses étranges et si indésirables protecteurs. _Mais non, aucun n'a un sourire aussi effrayant que celui du vampire qui se tient devant moi_ , soupira Harry. _Enfin, si un Détraqueur peut sourire,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement.

\- Du temps pour ? questionna le sorcier, un peu perdu.

\- Pour te préparer, répondit Voldemort avec un sourire innocent.

Enfin, qu'il voulut innocent mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire ce fut effrayer Harry.

\- Et pour information, c'est Voldemort, pas Voleur de mort.

\- Sérieusement, vous avez pensé à aller consulter ? Parce que votre cas devient de plus en plus grave là, dit Harry en jetant un regard inquiet sur le vampire.

\- Consulter ? s'étonna Voldemort.

\- Un psychomage, aida Harry.

Le vampire lança un regard amusé à Harry puis lui fit son plus beau sourire et répliqua :

\- Plus qu'une minute, petit prince.

\- Non, sérieusement vous devez arr….

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur les lèvres du vampire, qui venait de l'attirer dans ses bras

\- Trop tard, tu n'as plus le temps, souffla Voldemort après s'être détaché du sorcier

\- Que… Espèce de bat…

La suite de sa phrase fut emportée avec lui, lorsque le vampire les fit transplaner tout en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Ils apparurent devant une grande bâtisse blanche dressée au milieu d'un immense désert. Le bâtiment semblait être la seule habitation des lieux. Elle brillait comme une étoile au milieu d'un ciel noir. La première chose que fit Harry lorsque Voldemort mit fin au baiser fut de lui donner une gifle avant de lui hurler dessus, les joues rouges de colère et d'un autre sentiment qu'il refusait d'analyser pour l'instant.

\- Vous avez vraiment un problème d'écoute ma parole ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le : NE M'EMBRASSEZ PLUS JAMAIS !

\- Je crois que je commence à prendre goût ta manière de me montrer que tu apprécies mes baisers, dit le vampire en se frottant lentement la joue, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Qu… QUOI ?! MAIS… N'IMPORTE QUOI ! JE N'APPRÉCIE ABSOLUMENT PAS VOS FOUTUS BAISERS ! ALORS, ARRÊTEZ DE FOURRER VOTRE LANGUE DANS MA BOUCHE À TOUT VA ! s'égosilla Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Lui ? Apprécier les agressions buccales de ce type complètement cinglé ? N'importe quoi !

\- Plus tu t'obstines à nier, plus je suis certain que tu aimes quand je t'embrasse, assura Voldemort avant d'ajouter : Parfait, on est à l'heure, bien que ta tenue ne convienne pas vraiment à cet endroit.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Harry se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus dans sa chambre. Il jeta alors un regard autour de lui afin de tenter de savoir où il se trouvait. Cependant, les lieux étaient vides de toutes habitations, mis à part un immense bâtiment de plusieurs étages brillant de mille feux. La bâtisse semblait être faite de verre poli et puait la magie à des kilomètres. Harry n'avait jamais senti autant de magie venant d'un bâtiment, même pas de Poudlard.

\- Où sommes-nous ? questionna-t-il en direction du vampire.

Avant de commencer ses séances thérapeutiques avec Snape, Harry aurait eu peur de se trouver dans un endroit inconnu et en compagnie d'un psychopathe qui passait son temps à l'embrasser dès que l'occasion se présentait à lui. Mais, au lieu de ressentir de la peur, ce fut la curiosité qui prédominait en lui.

\- On doit se dépêcher ou ils partiront sans nous, fut la réponse de Voldemort qui se mit en marche tout en parlant.

\- Sérieux ! Il vous arrive d'écouter les gens quand ils vous parlent et de répondre à leurs questions ? s'écria Harry en le lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Bien entendu, assura le vampire. Mais seulement quand cela m'enchante, ajouta-t-il d'une voix malicieuse.

\- Vous… vous êtes… vous êtes, dit Harry en grinçant des dents.

\- Trop beau, charmant, sexy, intelligent, aida le vampire.

\- Arrg ! cria Harry. J'abandonne.

\- Déjà ? Et moi qui te pensais bien plus persistant, souffla le vampire, les yeux brillants d'amusement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre.

\- Allez-vous consentir à me dire quel est cet endroit ?

\- Non.

\- N… NON ! Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry d'une voix plaintive.

\- C'est une surprise. Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver une place pour nous parce que, habituellement, il faut réserver au moins un an à l'avance. Mais je suis parvenu à obtenir une réservation, expliqua Voldemort, très fier de lui.

\- Ccomment vous avez fait pour l'obtenir ? En tuant quelqu'un ? lança Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu à aller jusque-là, se désola le vampire d'une voix à moitié sérieuse.

Harry se demanda s'il plaisantait ou bien… en fait, il ne voulait pas savoir. Ils parcoururent le reste du court trajet en silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes de l'immeuble, une étrange créature verte, de la taille d'un elfe de maison, avec des antennes sur le front, habillée d'un costume mélangeant le style vestimentaire moldu et sorcier, apparut devant eux.

\- Bienvenue à la Voie Lactée. Votre carte s'il vous plaît, dit-il en tendant la main.

Voldemort fit apparaître une fleur dorée qu'il donna à la créature.

\- Merci, vous pouvez passer, dit la créature après avoir porté la fleur à son nez, un nez presque invisible. Dépêchez-vous, le vaisseau est sur le point de s'envoler.

Elle s'évapora sur cette recommandation. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une immense salle, pleine de tables dressées pour le dîner, remplie de sorciers et de créatures magiques en tout genre. Harry crut même percevoir un ministre moldu au milieu de la foule.

\- Veuillez me suivre, messieurs, je vais vous conduire à votre table, leur dit une autre petite créature qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celle qui les avaient accueillis sauf que, contrairement à la première, cette dernière portait une petite robe noire.

Harry et Voldemort suivirent la créature jusqu'à une table qui se trouvait près d'une des fenêtres. Alors qu'ils traversaient la pièce, de nombreux regards se posèrent sur Harry. Plus précisément sur le jeans, le t-shirt et les baskets de ce dernier. Ces regards, Harry - trop impressionné par la richesse des lieux - ne les perçut pas. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Voldemort qui, au lieu de s'en sentir gêner, s'en amusa. Voir les regards choqués des occupants de la pièce lui donnait envie d'éclater de rire mais il sut se contenir. Non mais il était le roi des vampires tout de même ! Leur petite guide, après les avoir installés, leur donna une carte puis leur expliqua comment commander avant de s'en aller.

\- Quelles sont ces créatures ? demanda le sorcier quand ils furent seuls.

\- Des étoiles, répondit le vampire très sérieusement.

\- Hein ! s'écria Harry. Vous rigolez !

Ce qui attira encore plus de regards sur lui que, cette fois, le jeune sorcier vit. Il rougit violemment en baissant la tête comme pour se cacher d'eux.

\- Non, je ne rigole pas, ce sont vraiment des étoiles.

\- Genre, comme celles qui sont dans le ciel ?

\- Celles-là même, répondit le vampire avant de se saisir de sa carte pour passer commande.

\- Des étoiles ! Je ne vous crois pas, dit Harry. Vous vous foutez de moi, j'en suis sûr.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas le cas, ce sont bien des étoiles. Nous sommes actuellement dans l'un de leur vaisseau, le détrompa le vampire. En fait, si tu veux tout savoir, ce que les gens appellent étoiles filantes, sont les vaisseaux des étoiles qui descendent sur Terre, expliqua Voldemort.

Harry lui lança un regard sceptique.

\- Je ne mens pas mais, si tu veux, je peux en appeler une pour qu'elle confirme mes mots, proposa ensuite le vampire.

\- Des étoiles, souffla Harry en refusant car il avait peur de se ridiculiser si cela s'avérait être une plaisanterie de Voldemort. Je ne savais pas que les étoiles étaient des créatures magiques.

\- C'est un fait qui n'est pas très répandu car connu par un nombre très restreint de personnes. En vérité, cela n'est connu que des membres très haut placés des différents gouvernements du monde aussi bien moldu que magique.

\- Les Moldus savent que les étoiles sont des créatures magiques ! s'étonna Harry.

\- Comme je viens de te le dire.

\- Comment l'ont-ils appris ?

\- As-tu déjà entendu parler des extraterrestres et de la zone 51.

Harry hocha la tête. C'étaient des choses fréquemment utilisées dans les films moldus que lui et son petit frère Dudley avaient l'habitude de regarder avant son entrée à Poudlard et son enfermement.

\- Eh bien, le mythe de la zone 51 est né suite à la chute du vaisseau d'une étoile. Des Moldus l'ont découvert et l'ont enfermé dans un de leur laboratoire pour faire des expériences. L'une des vraies raisons de la guerre qui a opposé le monde magique aux Moldus est due à cela.

\- Vraiment ?

Voldemort hocha la tête.

\- Les expériences que les Moldus ont menées sur l'étoile ont créé une fissure dans la réalité, ce qui a mené à la chute de nombreuses barrières qui séparent notre monde du leur. Quand nous avons découvert ce que les Moldus faisaient et compris les répercussions que cela allait avoir sur nous, nous avons mis de côté nos différents, les avons combattus et libéré l'étoile. Après la guerre nous avons pensé à faire oublier aux Moldus nos existences mais il y avait bien trop de monde au courant pour cela. Alors, nous avons décidé de limiter leurs actions en créant des lois leurs interdisant l'utilisation de technologies trop dangereuses. expliqua Voldemort.

\- Je ne savais pas tout ça, dit Harry, impressionné par le récit.

\- Très peu de gens le savent, donc c'est normal.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, le vaisseau va prendre son envol, veuillez ne pas bouger de vos places, retentit une voix dans la salle.

La salle plongea dans le noir après l'annonce.

\- Son envol ? Vous voulez dire que…

\- Nous allons nous envoler dans les étoiles, si je peux dire, confirma Voldemort.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant de briller de mille feux.

\- Nous allons aller dans l'espace, souffla-t-il.

Voldemort hocha la tête mais Harry ne put le voir car il faisait trop noir.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Pétunia était en train de faire son ménage quand quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. La mère de famille essuya des mains sur le torchon qu'elle portait sur son épaule avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Son regard se figea lorsqu'elle découvrit l'identité de la personne qui venait de frapper.

\- Je peux entrer, Tuni ? demanda sa visiteuse. Nous devons parler de nos fils, ajouta-t-elle en entrant sans attendre d'être invitée à entrer.

La colère déforma les traits de Pétunia tandis qu'elle suivait l'intruse, bien décidée à la mettre dehors sans lui laisser le temps de jeter son venin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lily ? Non, en fait, je ne veux rien savoir, dégage de ma maison, tu n'es pas la bienvenue ! cracha la Moldue.

Au lieu de répondre, Lily se mit à faire le tour du salon dans lequel elle s'était dirigée. Elle prit un des nombreux cadres posés sur le montant de la cheminée. Dans le cadre, il y avait une photo de Pétunia, Vernon, Dudley et Harry. Harry devait avoir dix ou onze ans. La photo avait dû être prise peu avant son entrée à Poudlard. Le petit garçon souriait de toutes ses dents, les yeux brillants de joie. Lily devait reconnaître que l'enfant lui ressemblait beaucoup, bien plus que son frère aîné, Dranis. Mais cela n'était pas vraiment étonnant dans la mesure où Dranis n'était pas vraiment… Non, elle devait oublier ça. Elle avait fait le nécessaire pour que cela le soit maintenant.

\- C'est certainement pour ça que Dranis n'est pas l'enfant de la prophétie, se murmura-t-elle en reposant le cadre. J'aurais dû y penser, se reprocha-t-elle ensuite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? siffla Pétunia.

\- Comme je disais, petite sœur, je suis venue ici pour parler de nos fils.

\- Nos fils ? Que je me souvienne, tu as refusé que j'approche Dranis parce que, je cite : Je ne veux que tu le contamines avec ton sang non magique !

\- Je viens ici pour parler de Harry et non de Dranis, dit tranquillement Lily en faisait apparaître un fauteuil pour s'y installer.

\- Si mes meubles sont trop indignes pour que tu y pose ton royal popotin, tu peux prendre la porte, je ne te retiens pas, puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu as déclaré que Harry n'était pas ton fils mais juste un parasite qui refusait de mourir, siffla méchamment Pétunia, un peu vexée par le geste de sa sœur et en colère de l'entendre parler de son fils comme étant le sien.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis sur ce point mais il se trouve que j'ai besoin de lui. En fait, le monde sorcier a besoin de lui. Je sais que d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu es en contact avec lui, déclara Lily sans faire cas de la réplique cinglante de sa petite sœur.

\- Tu as besoin de lui ! s'exclama Pétunia qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Je veux que tu me conduises à lui, dit tranquillement Lily.

La Moldue explosa de rire après avoir lancé un regard incrédule en direction de la sorcière.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Tuni. J'ai besoin, le monde magique a besoin de Harry pour éviter une guerre qui risque de faire énormément de morts. Tu dois m'aider à le trouver pour que je puisse l'entraîner.

Dieu ! Elle devait certainement rêver parce que ce qu'elle entendait était tellement ridicule que cela ne pouvait qu'être un rêve. Pourtant, elle eut beau se pincer pour se réveiller, rien n'y fit, elle se tenait toujours là, debout devant sa sœur. Pétunia lui lança un regard plein de colère avant de lui dire d'une voix posée :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes ni pourquoi tu penses que Harry voudrait avoir quoique ce soit à faire avec toi après ce que toi et ton idiot de mari lui avez fait mais je pense que tu devrais y renoncer. De plus, je ne sais pas où est Harry. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis que toi et James Potter l'avez piégé avant de l'enfermer. Maintenant qu'on a parlé, vide les lieux !

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Pétunia ! Je sais que tu es en contact avec Harry. Je le sais parce que si cela n'avait pas été le cas, tu ne serais pas aussi sereine que maintenant tout en sachant ton fils est dehors seul, affamé et sans un toit au-dessus de sa tête. Je te connais Pétunia. Je sais que si tu ne sais pas où il se trouve en ce moment, tu sais au moins comment prendre contact avec lui. J'ai besoin de Harry et tu vas m'aider à le trouver, ordonna Lily. Tu le feras sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas en venir là mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix, répondit Lily.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Pétunia alors qu'une étrange impression le prenait aux tripes.

Elle sentait que ce qu'allait lui dire sa sœur n'allait pas être très réjouissant.

\- Petite sœur, je sais que tu aimes mon fils comme s'il était le tien mais je me demande, si un jour tu devais choisir entre ton amour pour lui et ton amour pour Dudley, la chair de ta chair, lequel gagnera.

Le cœur de Pétunia eut un raté. Non, pas Dudley !

\- Je te laisse deux semaines pour te décider.

Ce fut sur ces mots que Lily quitta la maison de sa sœur.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre :** ce chapitre a été corrigé par **Klaiindy, que je remercie pour la rapidité avec laquelle elle l'a fait.  
**

* * *

 **NDA: Une fois de plus, merci pour vs com's que je prends toujours grand plaisir à lire même si je ne répond pas.**

* * *

 **Le coupable idéal**

 **Chapitre 17**

Si vous veniez à demander à Harry ce qu'il avait pensé de sa soirée passée au milieu des étoiles, il vous répondrait certainement un truc du genre : ''c'était incroyable, merveilleux !''. Cependant, si vous lui demandiez ce qu'il avait pensé de son premier rendez-vous avec Voldemort, le sorcier vous lancerait un regard assassin avant de vous tourner le dos en marmonnant des malédictions sur les vampires égocentriques, narcissiques, imbus d'eux-mêmes, qui se croyaient tout permis et qui ne savaient pas garder leur langue dans leur propre bouche. Si vous étiez assez courageux ou suicidaire pour poser les mêmes questions à Voldemort et que vous aviez de la chance, vous n'auriez droit qu'à un regard arrogant, accompagné d'un sourire plein de satisfaction au lieu d'un maléfice. Cela allait de soi que le vampire ne prendrait même pas la peine de vous répondre avant de vous tourner le dos.

Mais bon, il était très peu probable que vous puissiez leur poser ces questions. Dans ce cas, attardons-nous sur les réponses et manque de réponses qu'auraient pu vous donner notre petit sorcier bien-aimé et de son orgueilleux prétendant. Quand le vaisseau dans lequel ils avaient pris place s'est élevé dans les airs, quittant en quelques minutes l'atmosphère terrestre pour l'immensité de l'espace, un sentiment de plénitude, que Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'éprouver, se rependit dans la poitrine du sorcier. Le nez collé à la vitre, les yeux brillants d'une joie enfantine, il avait regardé avec une fascination attendrissante la Terre s'éloigner petit à petit pour ne devenir qu'un simple petit point au milieu de l'immensité de l'univers.

Un sourire ravi aux lèvres, Voldemort ne s'était pas privé pour se gorger de la joie du jeune homme, comme il l'aurait fait d'un bon vin. Quelques minutes après avoir quitté la Terre, l'une des deux petites créatures que le vampire avait qualifiées d'étoiles vint prendre leur commande. Harry, n'étant pas un habitué aux établissements de luxe, ne sut quoi choisir. Voldemort se fit donc un plaisir de le faire pour lui. Harry n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il mangea car il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention mais une chose était certaine : c'était succulent ! Il aurait bien voulu en reprendre mais il avait peur de se faire remarquer. Le sorcier avait rapidement oublié son envie de se faire servir une autre assiette car, à peine leurs couverts avaient été ramassés, qu'une grande coupe de glace parsemée de morceaux de fruits s'était matérialisée devant lui.

\- C'est pour moi ? avait-il demandé en même temps qu'il s'emparait d'une cuillère pour la plonger dans la coupe.

\- Heureusement que c'est bien pour toi, s'était moqué Voldemort devant l'empressement du sorcier pour goûter à la glace.

Harry eut le bon goût de rougir un peu mais il n'avait pour autant pas cessé de savourer son dessert en émettant des sons qui auraient dû être interdits en public, selon Voldemort. Toutefois, ce dernier s'était allégrement délecté du plaisir, presque sexuel, qu'avait éprouvé Harry en mangeant sa glace. Ce soir-là, alors qu'il se nourrissait de la joie et du plaisir du jeune sorcier, le vampire se fit la réflexion, qu'en plus de deux cents ans d'existence, c'était la première de sa longue vie qu'il se sentait aussi comblé sans avoir à coucher avec quelqu'un. Son désir de posséder le jeune sorcier ne fit qu'augmenter à ce moment-là.

\- Vous ne mangez pas votre glace ? avait demandé Harry après avoir fini la sienne.

\- Non, je n'aime pas les sucreries, avait répondu le vampire avec un sourire espiègle.

La main de Harry avait bougé avant la fin de la phrase.

\- Il serait dommage de gâcher ça, avait-il dit en portant une cuillère à sa bouche. Merlin ! C'est un vrai délice ! avait-il soupiré en fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer son plaisir.

Voldemort n'avait jamais eu à se retenir aussi fort qu'à cet instant pour ne pas sauter sur quelqu'un. Mais cela, Harry était loin, très loin de le savoir.

\- Donc, vous venez souvent ici ? avait demandé Harry après avoir englouti la moitié de la coupe.

\- Avant mon emprisonnement, je venais une fois par an.

\- Oh ! Et vous veniez seul ? avait ensuite questionné distraitement Harry.

Étrangement, l'idée que le vampire ait pu amener quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans le vaisseau le dérangea. Ce qui était vraiment stupide d'après lui. Parce que, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, à lui, que ce foutu vampire imbu de lui-même ait invité d'autres personnes, hein !? s'était demandé le sorcier en plongeant rageusement sa cuillère dans la coupe. Rien ! Absolument ! Ce n'était pas ses affaires !

\- Tu es le premier que j'amène, avait fini par répondre le vampire.

\- Hein ! s'était exclamé Harry quand les mots du vampire avaient fini par prendre sens dans son esprit.

\- Tu es le premier et certainement le dernier que j'amène et que je n'amènerai jamais ici. Alors, inutile d'être aussi jaloux. Quoique j'aime l'idée que tu le sois, avait dit le mage, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Harry lui avait lancé un regard tueur avant de lui dire en articulant chaque mot pour bien se faire comprendre :

\- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Jaloux. Je me fiche de qui vous amenez avec vous !

Ensuite, il s'était remis à manger sa glace le cœur bien plus léger, comme débarrassé d'un poids cœur qu'il n'avait pas conscience de porter.

\- Si tu le dis, mon petit Prince.

\- Je ne suis pas votre foutu prince ! s'était énervé Harry.

\- Bien sûr, mon Petit Prince, avait répondu Voldemort.

Alors que le sorcier était sur le point de protester, Voldemort l'avait arrêté en lui disant que le spectacle allait commencer.

\- Quel spectacle ? avait murmuré Harry.

Voldemort avait pointé le doigt sur en direction de la scène où un groupe composé de plusieurs étoiles venait d'apparaître. Les lumières s'éteignirent alors que la scène s'éclairait. Harry allait demander au vampire ce qu'allaient faire les Étoiles quand un son enchanteur s'éleva dans la pièce. Un chant d'une beauté angélique, qui n'était composé d'aucun mot, envahit toute la pièce, faisant vibrer les cœurs de son auditoire. Les voix qui le composaient étaient d'une pureté envoûtante, céleste. Celles-ci faisaient naître dans le cœur de Harry, un sentiment de sécurité et de plénitude qu'il n'avait éprouvé qu'auprès de sa famille, de sa mère plus précisément. Oubliant complètement sa glace, Harry concentra toute son attention sur le chœur des voix. Un sourire joyeux, presque débile, fendit ses lèvres.

Voldemort, loin de s'intéresser au chant qui avait subjugué tout le monde, avait lui les yeux posés sur Harry. C'était un régale de voir l'ivresse jubilatoire qui se dégageait du sorcier et un vrai plaisir pour lui de s'enivrer. Le vampire n'était pas du genre à s'émouvoir de la beauté d'un chant, d'une scène émouvante et encore moins du ravissement d'un partenaire ou d'une partenaire mais lorsqu'il regardait Harry Dursley, une chaleur incompréhensible s'infiltrait en lui. Plus inquiétant encore, un sourire débile se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Un sourire ! Lui, qui ne savait qu'étirer ses lèvres en une grimace menaçante, s'était surpris à faire un vrai sourire à son petit Prince. Certes, un sourire moqueur mais un sourire tout de même.

Lorsque le vaisseau retourna sur Terre, Harry était si content de sa soirée, qu'en quittant celui-ci, il n'en voulait plus à Voldemort de l'avoir kidnappé pour l'amener en rendez-vous. La nuit, la nourriture et le spectacle avaient été si fabuleux, qu'il était prêt à accorder un autre rendez-vous au vampire quand il le voulait. Entendons-nous bien, il ne parlait pas d'un rencard mais juste d'une petite sortie, du genre entre amis. Ce fut donc sur cette pensée joyeuse que Harry avait quitté le vaisseau. Quand ils furent dehors, Voldemort avait attiré Harry dans ses bras et, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il avait transplané dans la chambre qu'occupait le sorcier au manoir Malfoy.

\- Eh bien, je crois que je dois vous dire merci même si vous m'avez kidnappé, avait dit Harry en tentant de se glisser hors des bras du vampire après s'être rendu compte où ils se trouvaient.

\- Je pense que j'ai droit à une petite récompense après cette magnifique soirée, ne penses-tu pas ? avait répondu le vampire en le retenant.

Harry lui avait lancé un regard noir en essayant de se libérer de la prise du vampire. Mais Voldemort était bien trop fort pour lui. Alors, pour éviter de perdre de l'énergie inutilement, Harry avait cessé de se débattre, avait pris une grande inspiration puis avait jeté un regard noir au vampire avant de siffler un :

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Pas grand-chose, avait osé dire le vampire en étirant ses lèvres et en rapprochant un peu plus Harry de lui.

\- Mais encore ? avait demandé le sorcier en se retenant de gifler Voldemort.

\- Je veux un baiser, avait dit le vampire.

\- Allez vous faire voir ! avait répondu Harry en tentant de se dégager des bras de Voldemort. Pas question que je fasse un truc pareil. En plus, pourquoi je devrais vous remercier alors que vous m'avez enlevé sans demander mon avis ! s'était énervé le sorcier en ne parvenant pas à faire lâcher prise au vampire.

\- Eh bien, je crois que je dois vous dire merci même si vous m'avez kidnappé. Ce sont bien tes mots ? avait répondu Voldemort. Donc, je veux mon merci.

\- Merci ! avait dit Harry. Vous l'avez. Maintenant, lâchez-moi !

\- J'ai dit un baiser, mon petit Prince, avait rétorqué le vampire en raffermissant sa prise sur le sorcier.

\- Vous pouvez toujours courir, avait répondu Harry en le fusillant du regard.

\- J'aurais vraiment aimé que ça vienne de toi, mais je crois bien que je vais devoir attendre pour ça, avait dit le vampire.

\- Que… avait commencé Harry avant qu'une paire de lèvres ne vienne s'écraser sur les siennes.

Le baiser avait été différent de ceux qu'ils avaient déjà échangés. Harry, malgré lui, devait reconnaître qu'il l'avait aimé. Ce fut un baiser profond, sensuel et fougueux. Le vampire avait profité d'un moment où Harry avait ouvert la bouche pour plonger sa langue à l'intérieur afin de mélanger leurs salives. Les langues s'étaient rejointes, s'entrelaçant dans des mouvements circulaires, titillant le palais de l'autre, l'intérieur de leurs joues, pour finir par se mordiller délicatement les lèvres, les faisant émettre des petits soupirs de plaisir. Harry ne saurait dire combien de temps avait duré le baiser mais quand le vampire avait finalement consenti à mettre fin à ce dernier, il avait les jambes en coton. Le sorcier était persuadé qu'il se serait écroulé si le vampire ne l'avait pas retenu.

\- Ce fut une merveilleuse soirée, petit Prince, avait susurré le vampire, en relâchant Harry après s'être assuré qu'il tenait bien sur ses deux jambes. J'ai hâte de remettre ça.

Et sans laisser le temps au sorcier de répondre, il avait transplané. Harry avait mis quelques minutes avant de se remettre du baiser. Lorsque ce fut fait, Harry avait poussé un cri rageur en proférant des insultes sur les vampires égocentriques, narcissiques, imbus d'eux-mêmes, qui se croyaient tout permis et qui ne savaient pas garder leur langue dans leur propre bouche.

\- Maudit vampire, la prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui fais passer cette insupportable manie qu'il a de m'embrasser à tout bout de champ ! avait-il fini par hurler en se laissant tomber dans son lit. Oui, je vais lui faire passer cette maudite manie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Severus Snape était assis dans son bureau, corrigeant, tout en se lamentant sur l'idiotie sans non des analphabètes qui lui servaient d'élèves, quand un hibou qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître se posa devant lui en lui tendant la patte. Le demi-vampire mit immédiatement fin à ses corrections et s'empara de la note attachée à la patte de l'oiseau. Sans un geste de remerciement pour le volatile, il se dépêcha de lire le contenu de la lettre. Une froide colère s'infiltra en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait connaissance du message de celle-ci. À la fin de sa lecture, il se leva, rangea ses copies d'un coup de baguette, écrivit une rapide note pour Dumbledore puis quitta ses quartiers.

D'un pas rapide, il quitta les cachots, longea les longs couloirs de Poudlard puis sortit de la prestigieuse école sorcière en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer la colère qui bouillait en lui. Dès qu'il eut franchi les grilles de Poudlard, il transplana à plusieurs endroits afin d'éviter qu'on ne le piste, s'arrêta dans une ruelle pour boire une potion de Polynectar dans laquelle il avait au préalable jeté une mèche de cheveux prise à un moldu quelconque. D'un coup de baguette, il changea ses vêtements sorciers en moldus passe-partout puis il quitta la rue d'un pas sûr. Ensuite, il héla un taxi et lui confia une adresse qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

Il lui fallut une trentaine de minutes pour parvenir à destination. Le taxi se gara devant une petite maison coquette qui ressemblait, en tous points, à toutes celles du quartier. Snape paya la course, quitta le véhicule et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la petite maison. Il n'eut pas à frapper pour que la porte s'ouvre devant lui. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire un seul mot, il se fit tirer à l'intérieur. La porte se referma derrière lui, tandis qu'un corps, menu, chaud et tremblant, se pressait contre lui. Le demi-vampire, qui n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on se jette sur lui de cette façon, tapota maladroitement l'épaule de la personne qui pleurait, à présent, à chaude larme dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas en pleurnichant inutilement que allez trouver une solution à vos problèmes, finit par dire Snape après cinq minutes passées à tapoter l'épaule de la femme qui s'était jetée sur lui pour pleurer toutes larmes de son corps.

Non mais, qui, mis à part cet imbécile de Sirius, aurait l'idée saugrenue de venir se jeter dans ses bras pour pleurnicher !? C'était un miracle qu'il ne l'ait pas encore envoyée promener !

\- Vous avez raison, chuchota la femme en consentant finalement à quitter les bras de Snape.

 _Morgane merci !_ soupira intérieurement Snape.

\- Et si vous m'en disiez un peu plus sur cette histoire avec Potter, grommela Snape, coupant court aux excuses que la femme était sur le point de formuler.

\- Elle m'a fait comprendre, sans aucun détour, que si je ne lui dis pas où se trouve Harry, elle va s'en prendre à Dudley, répondit Pétunia, car c'était bien elle.

\- Vraiment, dit Snape alors que la colère froide, qui s'était emparée de lui dès l'instant où il avait lu le mot que lui avait envoyé Pétunia, ne faisait qu'augmenter. Et, elle vous a dit pourquoi elle cherche Harry ? Car, j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas pour le remettre aux Aurors.

\- Elle a dit que c'était pour l'entraîner afin qu'il puisse empêcher une guerre, répondit Pétunia en entraînant Snape dans son salon.

\- Je vois, souffla Snape en allant s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils du salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? Qu'est-ce que cette folle veut à mon fils ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de guerre et en quoi elle concerne Harry ? questionna Pétunia qui avait préféré rester debout, bien trop agitée pour s'asseoir.

Snape resta silencieux durant quelques secondes avant de dire :

\- Il y a quelques années, lorsque la guerre opposant les sorciers aux vampires était à son apogée, une prophétie, non, deux prophéties ont été dites. Deux prophéties que vampires et sorciers ont mis du temps à prendre au sérieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, quand elles ont été dites, le Lord n'était pas prisonnier. Donc, personne n'y a vraiment accordé d'importance.

\- Que disent ces prophéties ? questionna Pétunia.

\- La première a été proclamée par une voyante vampire prédisant la libération du Lord par un jeune sorcier de la lignée de Godric. Elle disait que ce sorcier s'allierait au Lord et qu'à eux deux, ils parviendraient à unifier les vampires et les sorciers. La seconde fut dite par une voyante sorcière. Celle-ci disait que quand le Lord serait libéré, il anéantirait les sorciers jusqu'aux derniers. Elle a ajouté que la seule personne pouvant éviter l'anéantissement de ces derniers, était un enfant issu d'une ancienne famille de sang pur et d'une née de moldu car lui seul détiendrait le pouvoir de vaincre le Lord vampire.

\- Le père de Harry vient d'une vieille famille sorcière et ma sœur est une née-moldue, souffla Pétunia.

\- Exactement, acquiesça Snape. De plus, cela n'est pas vraiment connu mais James Potter est un descendant de Godric.

\- Jésus ! s'exclama Pétunia. Harry correspond aux deux prophéties.

\- En effet, approuva une fois de plus Snape.

\- Mais Dranis correspond aussi. Il peut très bien être celui qui est désigné par la prophétie.

\- Précisément. C'est aussi ce que pensaient les Potter et Dumbledore aux dernières nouvelles. Cependant, Dranis n'est pas celui qui a libéré le Lord, répondit Snape.

\- Donc, ce Lord existe vraiment et Harry l'a libéré !? s'exclama Pétunia.

\- Oui, il existe vraiment. Harry l'a délivré quelques jours après s'être échappé de prison.

\- Donc, c'est à cause de ces prophéties que Lily veut mon fils, souffla Pétunia.

\- J'en ai bien peur.

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser me prendre Harry ni Dudley, murmura Pétunia.

\- Nous allons tout faire pour empêcher que cela arrive, le rassura Snape.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Remus Lupin était un loup-garou qui avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter sa condition lupine car, contrairement à 99 % des loups-garous, il n'était pas né loup mais sorcier. Remus était l'un des très rares sorciers à avoir survécu à la morsure d'un loup. En effet, contrairement aux idées préconçues, les morsures de loup n'entraînaient pas la transformation du mordu en loup mais la mort de ce dernier. Ce n'était pas la morsure elle-même qui entraînait le décès mais la bave des lycans qui s'infiltrait lentement dans le sang de la victime, entraînant une mort douloureuse. Il n'existait aucune potion ou charme qui puisse guérir une morsure, ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Toutefois, sans que personne n'ait jamais pu en connaître la raison, il arrivait qu'un mordu ou une mordue survive à la morsure.

Ces derniers étaient alors transformés en Loup-garou. Ils étaient alors appelés, les Transformés. Les Transformés, contrairement aux nés loups, s'ils avaient été sorciers avant leur transformation, pouvaient user de la magie, ce qui leur conférait une place de choix dans la meute. L'incapacité de faire de la magie ainsi que la peur des sorciers de se faire mordre par l'un d'eux était ce qui avait fait des loups-garous des parias dans le monde magique. Ces derniers n'étaient approchés que lorsque les vampires et les sorciers étaient en guerre. Ils servaient de mercenaires. Travaillant pour les uns ou les autres selon les besoins. Si les guerres incessantes que se livraient les deux races avaient fait beaucoup de victimes chez les uns et les autres, elles en avaient fait bien plus parmi les loups.

Ce fut pourquoi l'annonce de la libération du Lord, qui était synonyme d'une nouvelle guerre où ils allaient devoir prendre part au risque de se mettre les vampires ou les sorciers à dos, n'avait pas été très bien accueillie par les loups. C'était dans le but d'empêcher le massacre des siens que Greyback, l'Alpha de la meute de loups d'Angleterre, avait accepté de s'allier aux Veelas, aux fées et aux nains afin de se débarrasser des vampires et des sorciers. Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur que ces quatre peuples avaient décidé de s'unir pour mettre fin au règne des vampires et des sorciers, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était ça ou se laisser entraîner dans un nouveau conflit d'une durée indéterminée, qui aurait certainement des répercussions sur leurs peuples car, comme toujours, ils auraient, à un moment ou un autre, à choisir un camp.

Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui nous intéressait actuellement mais Remus Lupin. Donc, comme dit plus tôt, Remus n'était pas un né loup mais un transformé. Remus avait 12 ans quand toute sa famille avait été massacrée par un loup-garou qui avait perdu la tête après la mort de sa compagne. Le jeune Lupin fut le seul à avoir survécu à l'attaque. Il avait mis deux mois pour guérir. Comme très peu de sorciers connaissaient l'existence des Transformés, le vieil homme qui avait trouvé et soigné Remus après l'attaque n'avait pas pu le prévenir de ce que voulait dire sa survie. De ce fait, quand il se transforma pour la première fois, il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. La transformation s'était produite le troisième mois, jour pour jour, après l'attaque qui lui avait coûté toute sa famille. Ce soir-là, il était allongé dans son lit à Poudlard, quand il avait été pris par une soudaine envie de courir dehors.

Son désir de quitter la sécurité des murs de l'école pour aller dehors avait été si pressante qu'il n'avait pas pu y résister. Il avait donc quitté son dortoir qu'il partageait alors avec ses trois meilleurs amis, Peter, Sirius et James pour se rendre dans le parc de Poudlard. Dès qu'il avait posé le pied dehors, son regard avait été attiré par l'éclat de la lune. Elle était si pleine, si belle, si attirante, qu'il n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de cette dernière. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il s'était mis à quatre pattes dans l'herbe avant de se lancer dans une course folle. Remus ne saurait dire quand exactement il s'était transformé car il n'y avait pas eu de douleur ou de signe avant-coureur mais, à un moment donné, il s'était aperçu que ses mains avaient étrangement laissé leur place à des pattes.

Remus avait couru toute la nuit, s'amusant à chasser les petits animaux de la Forêt Interdite. Le jeune adolescent d'alors ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. Ce ne fut qu'au matin, quand il avait repris une forme humaine, que l'horreur de la situation l'avait frappé. Il était devenu un loup-garou ! Il était à l'image de la créature qui lui avait pris toute sa famille. L'atrocité de la situation avait été si grande que Remus avait tenté, deux semaines plus tard, de mettre fin à sa vie. Heureusement, il avait été sauvé par James Potter. Celui-ci, qui avait été choqué par l'acte de son ami, lui avait fait un long sermon où il lui avait, entre autres, dit qu'il devrait avoir honte de tenter de mettre fin à sa vie, alors qu'il était certain que ses parents avaient dû tout faire pour le protéger.

Remus, sous la colère et le poids écrasant de la honte, lui avait tout révélé. Alors qu'il s'était attendu à voir la peur et l'horreur s'afficher sur le visage de James, celui-ci l'avait simplement pris dans ses bras et lui avait promis qu'il l'aiderait à trouver une solution, soit pour se débarrasser de cette malédiction, soit de l'aider à vivre avec. James avait tenu sa promesse. Il était parvenu à lui faire accepter sa part lupine. Au fil du temps, un lien fort entre les deux adolescents s'était créé. Un lien encore plus fort que celui qui liait James et Sirius. Un lien qui avait fini par créer un fossé entre les quatre amis car ni James ni Remus n'avaient révélé le secret de ce dernier aux deux autres.

Pour préserver leur amitié, Remus avait fini par tout révéler à Sirius et à Peter. Si Sirius prit bien la nouvelle, ce ne fut pas le cas de Peter, qui avait pris ses distances après avoir fait le serment de ne pas révéler la vérité sur le loup. Remus avait été presque anéanti par l'abandon de Peter et, sans le soutien de James et de Sirius, il aurait certainement quitté Poudlard. Le départ de Peter, mais aussi l'intérêt soudain de Sirius pour une personne dont aucun n'avait pu faire dire le nom à ce dernier, les avaient poussés à se rapprocher un peu plus. Un rapprochement qui avait fini par les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre lors de leur quatrième année.

Les deux adolescents étaient si amoureux l'un de l'autre qu'ils finirent par se lier magiquement à l'insu tout le monde et même d'eux même car, sans le savoir, ils avaient formé le lien de compagnons. Ils vécurent une idylle dans le secret jusqu'à la moitié de leur dernière année à Poudlard, où inexplicablement et du jour au lendemain, James avait mis fin à leur histoire et s'était mis à courir après Lily Evans, ne parlant que d'elle du matin au soir. La douleur que ressentit Remus suite au rejet de James fut aussi vive qu'un coup de lame dans la chair. Remus ne pourrait pas dire combien de larmes il avait versées pour James. L'éloignement de James avait entraîné Remus dans une dépression si profonde que, si Sirius n'avait pas été là pour l'épauler, il aurait certainement mis fin à sa vie. Quand Sirius avait découvert les raisons de sa peine, il avait tout fait pour tenter de les remettre ensemble sans succès.

L'engouement soudain de James pour Lily avait conduit ce dernier à s'éloigner de tous ses amis à la grande satisfaction de Lily. Avant la fin de l'année, James et Lily s'étaient fiancés et quelques mois après la fin de l'école, ils s'étaient mariés. Pour ne pas avoir à voir celui qu'il aimait dans les bras d'une autre, Remus avait quitté son pays natal pour l'Amérique, ce qui lui avait évité de prendre part à la guerre vampires/sorciers qui y faisait rage. Remus avait passé plusieurs années en dehors de son pays de naissance, avait fait plusieurs rencontres, cependant, jamais il ne parvint à oublier James. Le loup-garou n'avait consenti à revenir sur sa terre natale il n'y a seulement une vingtaine d'années.

Il n'était à Londres que depuis quelques mois seulement, quand son chemin avait de nouveau croisé celui James. Son premier réflexe après avoir posé les yeux sur ce dernier, avait été de s'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste, James s'était approché de lui, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Remus ne saurait dire exactement comment ils en étaient arrivés à là mais, après quelques verres, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux nus dans un lit, faisant l'amour comme des bêtes. Au matin, James, une unique larme à l'œil, l'avait regardé avec une expression si pleine d'horreur sur le visage que Remus avait cru mourir sur place. Sans donner l'occasion à Remus de faire un geste ou de dire un mot, il avait transplané. Ce fut la dernière fois que Remus avait vu James en tête à tête. Neuf mois après cette rencontre, il avait lu dans les journaux sorciers que Lily Potter avait mis au monde un petit garçon du nom de Dranis Potter.

Cette fois-ci, la douleur qu'avait éprouvée Remus l'avait rendu presque fou. La seule chose qui lui avait permis de garder toute sa tête après ça fut la haine incommensurable qu'il ressentit à cet instant envers les Potter. Cette haine l'avait poussé à rejoindre la meute Greyback et comploter pour la destruction des sorciers, mais surtout, de James Potter et sa famille. Ce fut pourquoi, des années plus tard, quand ce dernier avait pris contact avec son Alpha avec l'idée de faire assassiner son plus jeune fils, Harry Potter, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour avertir Sirius du danger qu'encourrait ce dernier, car protéger Harry ne pouvait que nuire à James. Remus était prêt à tout, vraiment tout, pour le faire souffrir, lui nuire.

Remus aurait pu rester enfermé dans sa haine de James Potter et ses idées de vengeance très longtemps encore, si un matin, alors qu'il rangeait des documents dans le bureau de son Alpha, il n'était pas tombé sur une drôle de note. La note venait du roi des nains en personne. Cette dernière disait ceci :

 _« Mon très cher ami,_

 _Je ne sais si vous êtes au courant, mais dans le cas contraire, je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de vous avertir._

 _Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que c'est sous mon ordre que le fils Potter a été plongé dans un coma artificiel dont il ne pourra en sortir qu'avec mon consentement._

 _Ce que j'ai hormis de vous dire lors de notre réunion, c'est que le sorcier qui s'est chargé de lui lancer le sortilège a découvert que Lily Potter n'est pas la mère biologique de l'enfant, même si elle l'a bien porté._

 _Intrigué par ce fait, il a subtilisé un peu de sang de l'enfant qu'il a versé dans une potion de révélation parentale. Le résultat est que l'enfant est de James Potter et de votre Bêta, Remus Lupin…. »_

\- Dranis est mon fils, avait murmuré Remus après avoir lu plusieurs fois la petite note. Comment est-ce possible ? s'était-il demandé par la suite. Je dois savoir, je dois voir James, avait ajouté Remus en quittant le bureau, la lettre dans la main.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Un petit com' pour la route...**

 **!PROCHAINE PUBLICATION : LE 15 SEPTEMBRE**


End file.
